Unexpected Existence
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: After the war, Ichigo goes back to a normal life. But when his hollow appears at school and everyone claims he's Ichigo's twin, he knows somethings wrong. As they both try to figure out why he's like this, they learn more about who 'Hichigo' really is.
1. Chapter 1: Apperence

Review response!!!!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hiya everyone! It's me again. This time, I'm also doing fun disclaimer stuff, but that's at the end, ok? Now, this idea's been in my head for awhile and I had to do it!!!! So, I know I have 4 stories unfinished, but the plot bunnies never stop!!! This is a fic about Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo. There will be some hinted yaoi, but unless the plot bunnies wanna kill me, nothing hard core, ok? I promise you'll like this story!!! Also, I'm trying to do the format that everyone wants me to do, but don't be surprised if I mess up some, ok? Here's Chapter 1 of Unexpected Existence!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Apperence...

Ichigo held his zanpakuto at Aizen's neck. The fight had been long, but he finally had the evil Soul Reaper on his last legs. "It's over, Aizen. You've lost this battle." He said through the hollow mask on his face. Ichigo gripped the hogyoku tightly in his hand, having torn it out of Aizen's hand. The Soul Reaper smiled evilly.

"No, Ichigo Kurosaki. The show has only just begun." He whispered. He gripped Ichigo's wrist tightly, sending a burning sensation through his hand. _Damn it!_ Ichigo cursed and pulled his hand back. Aizen smiled as he floated backwards. "Go on ahead, destroy the hogyoku. It makes no difference to me. Soon, I'll have an even stronger weapon; one the Soul Society won't be able to destroy…" Ichigo's eyes widened as the ex-Captain vanished from sight. Ichigo floated there, stunned for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he turned around to see Toshiro Hitsugaya behind him, bleeding from his left side, one arm bent funny. "Destroy it!" he called out. Ichigo took one quick glance at the hogyoku before tossing it up in the air. _Good riddance!!!_ he thought as he brought Tensa Zangetsu down and sliced the hogyoku in two. The hogyoku split, then suddenly pulled in on itself.

"What the…?!" Before he got the chance to move, the hogyoku exploded, sending powerful waves of spirit energy outwards. Ichigo covered his face with his hands, his mask suddenly cracking and falling. All around him, the tons of spirit energy that the Arrancars gave off all faded at once. Once the ripples from the explosion died down, Ichigo could hear cheering.

"It's over!!!" someone cried. "The arrancars have vanished! The war's over!!! We won!" Ichigo couldn't believe it at all. "We won?" he asked to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Toshiro patting his back. "Yep. The war's over, with us victorious." He said. "You actually did a good job, Ichigo." He commented with a brief laugh. Ichigo wanted to laugh as well, relish the victory, but Aizen's words still rang in his head_. "Soon, I'll have an even stronger weapon; one the Soul Society won't be able to destroy…" What did he mean by that?_ He wondered. Not only that, but during that explosion that the hogyoku let off, he couldn't help but feel that something inside him had changed.

Like he had lost something, something dangerous…

* * *

Six weeks later…

"Ichigo!!! Hurry up or you'll be late!!!!" Yuzu called from downstairs. Ichigo smacked his alarm clock and grabbed it, checking the time. "Damn it! It's already 7:30!" he cursed. He quickly climbed out of bed, stepping on Kon. "Oww!!" the plushie squeaked. He shot up as Ichigo slid into his school uniform. "This is what you get for doing your Soul Reaper work at night!!!" Kon snapped. Ichigo turned around and kicked him, sending him flying towards a wall.

"Shut up, alright? Why don't _you_ try spending over a month in Hueco Mundo and see what it does to _your_ time table!!!" he yelled back, grabbing his bag and rushing downstairs. Kon got up and rubbed his aching head.

"No need to be so moody…Geeze." He mumbled.

* * *

Ichigo was practically gasping for air when he had made it to school. _Man…almost late again…_he thought. _My teacher would have killed me if I was late again._ As he headed towards class, he heard someone call his name from behind him.

"Good morning Ichi-" Keigo started yelling, but Ichigo held out his foot, causing him to trip and crash into a wall. "Morning Keigo." He said as he walked into the classroom. As he walked in, he noticed a small crowd in the corner of the room, but he ignored it. As he walked towards his seat, he noticed Orihime and Tatsuki glancing towards the crowd and then back at him.

"Hey, what's with the crowd over there?" he asked. Tatsuki turned and sighed. "They're gawking again." She replied. Orihime gave off a soft chuckle.

"I think it's kinda funny actually." She said. Tatsuki gave her an odd look. "He's been gawked at all his life, just as bad as Ichigo, right?" she turned to look at the teen. Ichigo was slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Tatsuki and Orihime gave him a look like he had asked what a watch was.

"Man, you're dense! We're talking about your brother over there." She said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Ichigo stared at her like she was from another planet. "Excuse me? What brother?" he asked. Tatsuki gaped at him.

"Whaddya mean? You're an idiot!!!" she said and smacked his shoulder. "Only your twin brother Hichigo!" she snapped. Ichigo remained confused until he heard someone call from behind him.

"Hey, Aibou!" it called. Ichigo felt every muscle in his body tense, every part of his body freeze. That voice…it was familiar to him and one that he actually _feared_ hearing. He flinched as a hand smacked his shoulder playfully. He turned to see it; it was pure white with black nails. As he slowly turned around, he saw the one person he never expected to see again.

"It's you…"

* * *

Chapter 1 end.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I know, I'm horrible, you can say it.

Ichigo: You're an asshole.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hey! That wasn't what I was looking for!

Ichigo: But you are. You're leaving people hanging on the first chapter!!! You're an asshole!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I am not!!!

Ichigo: Are too.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Not!

Ichigo: Are.

Tatsuki: Will you both shut the hell up!!!*round house kicks both to the face*

Both: Ow!

Tatsuki: You're giving me a headache!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Ichigo started it!

Ichigo: Did not.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Did too.

Ichigo: Did not.

Tatsuki: *vein pops and punches Ichigo* SHUT UP!!!!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Don't hurt him too much! I need him alive you know!

Tatsuki: Whatever just stop the fighting, ok? *walks away*

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Man she hits hard. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Ichigo:*rubbing cheek* Of course they did, asshole.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: *ignores barely* Please don't forget to review! No flames lease!

Ichigo: Unless its complaints about cliffhangers…

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: *balls fists and punches Ichigo into wall* See y'all later…after Ichigo is a smear….(A/N: I'd never do that to him personally!)


	2. Chapter 2: In need of an answer

Response to reviews!!!!!

Strawberry Ringo: I am sorry! But my plan to get people interested has worked!!!!! XD

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: No I didn't steal it! I'm absolutely positive about that! But…this _is_ a neat idea…*smiles evilly*

BonneNuit: I have no idea what those evil things plan!!! However, they did threaten me with other ideas, so who knows what'll happen? You'll have to wait and see!!!!

LyNa-cHaN: No, I understand! It's ok! Thanks for reading it! Also, it's in the suspense for a reason! You'll have to wait and see! *winks*

TealEyeBeing: Thanks for actually reviewing it! Trust me; the story makes _me_ curious too! XD

Aizen Must Die: Yes! Thanks for liking the idea! Too many pass through this poor head of mine… *sigh*

Anyways, sorry about the first chapter! I know I left you hanging, but it was a way to get y'all interested!!!! Also, I understand that I have, like, six fics that are not done and I'm sorry! I'm one of those authors that works only when inspired! Sorry! Also, I need help. I really don't think I should do this…especially to this particular story, but if you want a sex scene or some 'kinky' stuff, lemme know in a review ok? Anything else…oh! I'm going to work on a FullMetal Alchemist Bleach crossover and there's a pole on my profile! Read and vote please!!! Thanks and here's Chapter 2!!!!!

Chapter 2: In need of answers

"Hey, Aibou!" it called. Ichigo felt every muscle in his body tense, every part of his body freeze. That voice…it was familiar to him and one that he actually _feared_ hearing. He flinched as a hand smacked his shoulder playfully. He turned to see it; it was pure white with black nails. As he slowly turned around, he saw the one person he never expected to see again.

"It's you…" he whispered. He had locked eyes with a pure white form of himself. The teen had golden eyes with black sclera and a devilish smile on his face. Ichigo knew very well who this person was and wanted nothing more than to pinch himself to see if this was a nightmare.

"Hey, Aibou? Is something wrong?" Ichigo's eyes filled with anger.

"Is something wrong?! Of course there is! What the fuck are you doing here in the World of the Living?!" he snapped. He watched as 'Hichigo' flinched.

"Whaddya mean, Ichigo?" he asked quietly. Ichigo then looked around, feeling embarrassed. He had yelled that in front of the entire class. "Uh…I uhh…" Suddenly, Hichigo patted his back.

"You slept in late again, didn't you? Come on, let's head outside to talk some ok?" he said. Ichigo locked eyes with him again and he shivered. As he looked into them, their message was clear. _Come with me…or else._

_

* * *

_

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Ichigo snapped as they were outside the school. Hichigo stared at him, enjoying his confusion and frustration.

"How the hell should I know, King? If I had known this would happen, I'd have done it forever ago!" he replied, frightfully calmly. Ichigo grabbed his shoulders roughly, anger in his eyes.

"You have something to do with this, I'm positive." He practically hissed fury in his tone. Hichigo gripped his wrists and squeezed them till Ichigo was forced to let him go. Ichigo backed up some, never taking his eyes off of the hollow.

"I wish I did! This is a rather nice way to exist, you know." He said with his normal maniacal grin. "I wonder what would happen if I befriended someone, just to have the pleasure of running them thr-" Ichigo gripped him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"If you even _think_ about it, I won't hesitate to kill you!!!" he snapped. He could feel his anger boil as the hollow's smile widened.

"I'd like to see you try." He shoved Ichigo off of him and straightened his shirt out. "Besides, I'll be honest, I don't like this anymore than you, King." He replied. Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? I thought you hated being connected to me. Here you are, wondering around, and as far as I can tell, not connected to me anymore." He said. The hollow rolled his eyes.

"That's because you're a dumbass King." He replied. He watched as Ichigo scowled and continued his explanation. "I'm still slightly connected to you, but not in the same way. I still use Zangetsu, but our minds are no longer connected." He explained. Ichigo continued to stare at him.

"Meaning…?" he asked. Hichigo smacked his forehead, running his hand through his white hair.

"Meaning, King, if you die, I won't." he said with a sigh. He could tell that Ichigo understood, but was still frustrated.

"Then why in hell do you want to be 'connected' with me again?" he asked. At this question, the smile faded off of Hichigo's face.

"This was not the way I was meant to exist." He replied simply, his tone slightly dark.

* * *

Ichigo could care less. He didn't like what was going on, but he also wished that his hollow didn't exist period. But the way his friends acted…like his hollow had always been there, was abnormal. "So…what do we know so far about your fabricated story?" he asked. Hichigo looked up at the sky as he thought.

"They believe I'm your twin brother named Hichigo Kurosaki." he said. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. Next." He commented, causing the hollow to hiss slightly.

"Well, I used to call you Aibou, and, supposedly, still do every now and then. You also call me something, but I can't remember what it was exactly." He continued. Ichigo scoffed at that.

"What the fuck ever." The hollow glared at him.

"Quit making these fucking comments so I can think!" he snapped. Ichigo looked like he was going to say more, but a sudden death glare from Hichigo shut him up. "Also, you have a tendency to call me Shiro…and that's about it for now." He finished. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"We need to speak to Kisuke about this." Ichigo said finally. Hichigo's face twisted with disgust.

"That prick?! No thanks King." He grumbled. Ichigo sighed and turned around. "We'll talk about it…later" he sighed and headed back to class, leaving his frustrated hollow behind.

* * *

During the rest of the day, they didn't speak to each other or acted like everyone expected them too. As they were reading, Hichigo glanced at all the familiar faces. _Faces I've seen, but never met…_he thought with a smile. He glanced out the window and watched as the sun shined brightly, birds flying past. Although he agreed with his King and knew he didn't belong, something was nagging him slightly. _I am a hollow; can't his friends from the Soul Society sense that?_ He wondered. When the bell rang, Tatsuki walked past his desk and smiled.

"I feel bad for ya, Hichigo. People just can't get over your albinism, can they?" she sighed. Hichigo feigned a friendly smile.

"True, but I'm used to it." He said, putting his books away. He noticed Ichigo was waiting at the door with an annoyed look on his face. At first he wondered why he was waiting, but then he remembered. _Oh yeah, we supposedly 'live' together._ He thought and sighed. "I'll see ya around, Tatsuki." He said and got up and walked towards the door. Both of them gave each other hard looks before leaving the school.

* * *

They walked in an awkward silence for awhile before Ichigo turned down a different street. "Just where are you going, King?" Hichigo asked. Ichigo stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to visit the Vizards. They may know something about what happened here." he replied. Hichigo shook his head.

"A waste of time if you ask me." He said.

"I _didn't_ ask you. Besides, why did you want to know where I was going?" Ichigo asked. Hichigo gave him a knowing smile.

"Oh, I don't care where you were going. I was wondering if it's wise to leave me with your family…alone and defenseless." He said with a grin. He noticed Ichigo's fists ball up, but he never moved.

"I won't be long anyways. But if I come back and find out that they've been harmed…" Hichigo threw his hands up in mock defeat.

"Take it easy there, King. I have no desire to hurt them…at least, not right now. Can't make promises you know." He added with a smile. He noted with pleasure how Ichigo seemed to tense slightly. "Tch, whatever. Go on ahead and ask 'em. I promise you that they won't know a dam thing." Ichigo turned around and walked quickly down the dark street, leaving the hollow alone.

* * *

Ichigo walked as quickly as could, looking for the street that would take him to the old warehouse that the Vizards resided. "I know it's here somewhere…" he said as he continued to look. Although he'd been there before, it was in the middle of the day and not turning dark out. Now on the other hand…he was having some trouble. After about five minuets, he found the street and quickly turned onto it, then staring at a huge warehouse. "Here it is. Hope they're still here." he said as he walked up. As he did, the huge door slid open.

"Well, this is a surprise!" Ichigo walked in to see Shinji standing there, smiling. "What made you come back here, Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"You knew I'd come back here, didn't you?" he asked. Shinji laughed and threw his arm over Ichigo's shoulder.

"Now, how would I know something like that? I ain't a stalker!" he said with a chuckle. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

_I'm not so sure about that one…_he thought. Shinji took his arm off and walked further into the room where the other Vizards normally gathered together.

"So…why did you come, Ichigo?" he asked. "I highly doubt that you came for another look at Lisa's magazines!" As Shinji laughed, Ichigo gave him a stern look.

"Have you had any…odd problems with your hollow, Shinji?" he asked. All at once, the laughter stopped and Shinji grew a serious look.

"What's happened, Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo explained about what happened today. Shinji stared at him, listening intently. "I see…well, now that you've mentioned it, there was something different about us after the battle." He said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Our hollows are no longer…how should I put it? They are no longer…a problem." He said. Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Shinji sighed and locked eyes with him.

"They no longer exist." He replied.

* * *

The moment Hichigo walked through the door he wished that he'd followed Ichigo as much as he hated to admit that to himself. Ichigo's dad tried to assault him and Yuzu was telling him to keep his room cleaner. _I haven't_ been _here!_ he thought in frustration. _I haven't existed more than a day here!!!!!_ He quickly ran up to where his room supposedly was and tossed his book bag on the bed. The room itself was slightly empty with blank photo frames hanging on the walls. There was one window and faced the sunset. He heard a knock on the door. "What?" he called.

"It's Karin you knucklehead. Mind if I come in without you chewing my head off?" she asked sarcastically. Hichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm…doing homework." He replied. _Anything to get them to go away._

"You always do that. Oh well, see you at dinner." She headed down the steps. He sighed and collapsed onto his bed, exhausted.

"Who knew being a human was so tiring?" he mumbled. He sat back up and looked out the window. The sun was setting just below the buildings. He sighed at the sight. _Not half bad…_he thought. Although he didn't want to say it to his King, he actually didn't mind being in this world. The world was upside right, there wasn't much rain (as far as he knew), but most of all, there was the sun. He had never felt the sun on his white skin before, and hi liked it. As much as he enjoyed it, however, he couldn't feel any happiness about it. _I'm a hollow, I don't have a heart…_he thought. _No heart, no emotion. _

"Hichigo!!! Supper's ready!!!" Yuzu called from downstairs.

"Coming!" he called. As he began walking out of his room, he heard something behind him, a voice.

"_Is Ichigo ok, dad?"_ it whispered as if it came on the wind. _"He feels…scared and sad. Is he ok?"_ He turned around to see if he could find out who it was, but there was nothing there. Talk about strange. He grumbled as he walked down the steps. "That voice…it sounded like Ichigo as a kid, but it was asking about him…" He shook his head. "I'm hearin' things." He ran down the steps to go eat dinner.

* * *

Ichigo had no idea what Shinji meant. "What do you mean, they don't exist? You mean you can't use your powers anymore?" he asked.

"What I mean is that they aren't there." He said. He put on a thoughtful look. "No, not exactly. They're still there, but they no longer have a conscious. They're basically a power source now. No longer much of a threat." He admitted. Ichigo shook his head.

"That's not what happened to me. I wonder why?" he asked. Shinji shook his head.

"I'll look into it or ask Kisuke." He said.

"I was planning on asking Kisuke on Saturday. It's the only free day I have other than Sunday, and the sooner we figure this out, the better." Shinji nodded. He looked down at the watch on his wrist.

"My my! It's already 7:30! You best get home!" he said. Ichigo gave him a stunned look.

"Already?! Damnit!" he turned around and ran straight out the door. He turned his head to give Shinji a parting glance. "Thanks Shinji!" he called and ran on home.

* * *

As soon as he opened the door, his dad tried to drop-kick him, but he merely jumped and landed on his back. "Sorry I'm late. Had somewhere to go real fast." He said as he walked off his dads' back.

"Bout damn time, Ichigo." He flinched as he heard the hollow's voice come from the kitchen. Although he was relieved that the hollow didn't hurt anyone, he still felt twitchy around him. "We were just about to eat without ya!" Ichigo decided to joke along.

"Yeah, I bet." He said and sat down at the table. The entire time his family talked him and Hichigo sat mostly in silence. As he headed up to his room, Hichigo followed him. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"I want to know what those idiot Vizards had to say." He answered. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he sat down on his bed.

"Well, it's odd, that's for sure." He said. Hichigo leaned against the wall and crossed his arms acrossed his chest.

"I'm all ears, King." He replied. Ichigo told him what Shinji said. Hichigo then let out a brief laugh. "Ha! Thought they wouldn't know shit!" he laughed.

"Then we have to speak to Kisuke. He knew more about the hogyoku than anyone." He said. Hichigo gave him a confused look.

"Why do you think this has anything to do with the hogyoku?" he asked.

"Do you remember when it exploded?" Ichigo asked. The hollow closed his eyes and gave it some thought.

"Not exactly. I remember you slicing it, then kaboom. But right when it hit you…nothing. After that, I woke up outside your damn school looking like this." He replied finally. Ichigo nodded.

"Can you go Soul Reaper?" he asked. The hollow once again closed his eyes.

"Yes. I feel the old man as well as you can." He said, getting slightly agitated. He opened his golden eyes and sighed. "I'm tired. I'll speak to you about this later King." He yawned and left the room. Ichigo shook his head, but remained silent.

* * *

It was the weirdest thing that Hichigo had ever seen. He had gone to bed after his chat with his King and fell right asleep. Or so he thought. He found himself in his room with the light on and shook his head. _What the fuck?_ He wondered. The room didn't look as dusty as it had when he fell asleep. It was then that he heard voices outside the door.

"_But dad! I wanna check on Ichigo! He doesn't feel right! He's still scared!"_ a small voice begged.

"_I'm sorry, but you can't. I told you that he's at the other hospital."_ The other voice was defiantly Isshin, Ichigo's dad. But the other one was a little hard to place.

"_Dad, please…"_ the smaller voice sounded desperate. After a moment of silence, Isshin sighed.

"_Fine then. Let's go-"_ The voice was cut off as he felt someone shake him awake.

* * *

When Ichigo heard his badge go off, he just rolled his eyes. _Why does this happen late at night?_ He thought as he grabbed it and went Soul Reaper. As he was about ready to leap out the window, there was a huge spike of spirit energy. "There's more than normal." He grumbled. As much as he hated the idea, he'd need his hollow's help tonight. When he got to his room and opened the door, he couldn't help but stare for a moment. His hollow was tossing and turning slightly, like he was having a nightmare. He walked over and shook his shoulders. "Hey, you ok? Get up!" he called. His hollows golden and black eyes suddenly snapped open.

"What in the world?!" he gasped, sitting up. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a small bit of worry.

"You ok?" he asked. The hollow shot him a nasty glare.

"What do you care?!" he snapped. Ichigo flinched, but quickly regained his composure.

"Forget I asked then. I need your help. There's too many hollows out there tonight." He said. Hichigo gave him a funny look.

"Lazy now, King?" he asked. Ichigo rolled his eyes and handed him the badge.

"Just go Soul Reaper and help me out." He huffed. He watched as the hollow stared at it for a moment before pressing it against his chest. He backed up as the hollow's familiar white form came out, pure white shihakusho and white Zangetsu on his back.

"Let's go kick some hollow ass." He said with a wide grin.

* * *

As they ran around, they both noticed five hollows in one spot. "Must be a couple souls nearby." The hollow sighed. Ichigo headed in first, quickly followed by his hollow. They made quick work of them and Ichigo performed konso on the souls. As he stood up, he watched as Hichigo flexed his shoulders.

"I can tell you enjoy being out of your body." He said. Hichigo gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm not used to being in a body with only my soul inside. It feels a little…empty in there." He commented. Ichigo shook his head and walked up to him.

"I have an idea." He said. Hichigo gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh my god, really?" he asked sarcastically. Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we alternate nights on patrol? I'll go tomorrow night and you go the next night and so on. Until we get this mess fixed up at least." He offered. Hichigo seemed to consider it for awhile. "Unless of course…it bothers you killing your own kind." The hollow shot him a warning glare, his eyes like daggers. He gripped Ichigo's shihakusho tightly, almost lifting him in the air.

"I'm not like those fucking monsters!" he snapped, Ichigo visibly flinching. "They can not think beyond their own instincts. I can think for myself, plan and fight with strategy. I am stronger than fifty of those things combined!" He shook Ichigo some, causing the teen to grunt slightly. "Never compare me to those…things again!" He practically threw Ichigo down. Ichigo brushed himself off.

"Are you willing to do it or not?" he asked. The hollow turned to lock eyes with him.

"Fine. I'll do it King." Ichigo nodded and walked past him. "You go on ahead King. I've got to check something." He told him. Ichigo nodded briefly and headed towards home.

_I hope I made the right choice…_he thought. _Why does it feel like I've made a deal with a devil?_ It was then that he heard something…a small voice on the wind. _"Ichigo, get away!"_ He turned around quickly, but there was nothing there. _What's going on?_ He wondered. He shook his head. _I'm having a lousy night._ He ran on home, hoping that tomorrow would be better off.

* * *

Chapter 2 end

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Whew! That's a long one!

Hichigo: Hmm…nah. It could be longer.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: *rolls eyes* Not you too. This was perfectly fine!

Hichigo:*shrugs* I'm only going with the fans. Don't look at me.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Well, I know that! But you have no right to judge!

Hichigo: Perhaps you've forgotten, but I'm in this fic!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Perhaps _you've_ forgotten, but I _made_ this fic!!!

Hichigo:…Touché. Got me there. *walks away*

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hey, where are you going?!

Hichigo: Away from you and your stupidity.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Why I…! *sighs* Never mind. See y'all later!!! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Nothing Inside

Response to reviews!!!!

BonneNuit: You would, eh? Maybe for another fic!!! XD

Strawberry-Ringo: I know!!! It's an evil little scheme! Well he ain't like normal hollows! First off, he kicks mega ass! Second…never mind!!! XD

Kai Uzmaki: It's ok!!! I'm glad you pointed the little word typo! Thanks!

Lyrical Sin: I'm glad you do! I guess I'm good at this whole fanfic thing after all!!!

Little White Comet: Where does it say that this is over? It's only just started!!!!

Ciel: Thanks! No one's actually answered that strongly before! Well, other than my buddy Shadowgouf. I'm glad you like it!!!!

I'm glad y'all liked Chapter 2! I worked for about 3 hours a day on it, and it gave me a headache! But I enjoyed it. I betcha y'all have a ton of questions floating around in your heads, but never fear! They'll be answered in due time! Now, on to Chapter 3!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Nothing inside

"Fine. I'll do it King." Ichigo nodded and walked past him. "You go on ahead King. I've got to check something." He told him. Ichigo nodded briefly and headed towards home. Hichigo watched as he ran home before he turned around and jumped onto the roof of a tall building. He sat on the rail and looked up. He had always seen clouds and a bright blue sky due to being inside Ichigo's soul. He had never seen the stars with his own eyes. "They're rather nice actually." He whispered to himself. After sitting there for a few moments, he climbed off the rail and began heading towards home. As he did, he heard another voice from behind him, this time a little more urgent.

"_C'mon! Dad's gonna worry if we don't get home!"_ it called. Hichigo froze to see if he could pinpoint where the voice was coming from. He turned around, only to come face to face with a pale form of Ichigo as a kid.

_What the fuck?_! He thought. It was Ichigo as a kid down to the letter, expect for the fact that he was transparent. The figure didn't seem to see him, but instead walked right through him.

"_You coming? If you don't hurry, dad's gonna get upset!"_ the voice called again. It was obvious that it wasn't Ichigo's, but it sounded so familiar.

_Who's calling?_ Hichigo wondered. He watched as the ghost-Ichigo ran ahead, looking upset.

"_I know! But you're running too fast, Shiro!"_ he called. Hichigo felt his body tense up.

_Shiro? That's what he supposedly called…_he thought and slowly turned around. A little far off, he saw another figure standing patiently, waiting for the ghost-Ichigo to catch up. He was the same size and looked exactly like him, except for one thing; he was completely white. "What…the…hell?" He gasped.

"_It's not my fault that you go down there every night! Dad really wishes that you would stop. He worries, you know."_ The ghost-Hichigo said with concern. Once the ghost-Ichigo caught up, he shook his head.

"_I know…"_he said quietly. Hichigo watched as both pale forms walked away, suddenly dissolving as the sun began to peak above the horizon. Hichigo stood there for a moment, completely stunned. "What the hell was all that? He wondered.

* * *

Ichigo heard his alarm clock go off and he banged on the snooze button. "Five more minuets…" he grumbled, crawling back under the sheets. He then felt something soft hitting his face.

"If you keep forgetting, that's the third time you've hi the damn alarm clock!" Kon snapped, leaping on his chest over and over. After a moment, Ichigo lifted his sheets up, causing Kon to go flying off his bed and bouncing off the ceiling. "Oww!" the plushie yelled as he connected with the floor.

"I know that!!!" Ichigo yelled, shutting the clock off and climbing out of bed. Kon got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Oh, by the way, that hollow of yours got back rather late last night." He said. He didn't notice that Ichigo had frozen in place. "In fact, it was so late you could say it was early." Kon was then lifted off the floor by the head.

"What time?" he asked.

"Uhh…about 1:30." Kon replied. "Why? Are you actually worried about him or something?" Ichigo shook his head as he dropped Kon onto the floor.

"No, but I'm worried about what he might've done without my knowledge." He admitted. He walked out the door and acrossed the hall to where Hichigo's room was. "Hey! Are you ready to go yet?!" he called through the door. When he didn't get an answer, he banged on the door. "Hello?! Earth to hollow! Are-you-ready-for-school?" he yelled again. Still no answer. He sighed and opened the door. He noticed that his hollow was still asleep in his bed, although the sheets were kicked every which way.

"What do you want?" a voice growled from the bed.

"It's time for school, dumbass. You need to get ready before we're late!" he sighed. He watched as Hichigo slowly got up. His white hair was a bit of a mess and he looked like he didn't get much sleep. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked quietly. His hollow shot him a warning glance.

"Why do you care?" he hissed, causing Ichigo to back out of the room.

"Well, sorry for asking. I'm going on ahead to school. You have about fifteen minuets until school starts, so hurry up." He snapped and closed the door, leaving the hollow in the dark. He walked over to the closet and pulled his school uniform and slipped into it.

"Yay, another day of trying to act human." He grumbled sarcastically, grabbed his school bag, and ran down the steps.

* * *

When Hichigo made it to school, Tatsuki was also walking in. "Hey, Hichigo. You actually coming in late for a change!" she chuckled.

"Yeah, I slept in a little too late this time. I think Ichigo unplugged my alarm clock." He joked half-heartedly, if _that_ was even possible. Tatsuki gave off a soft laugh.

"You guys are always screwing with each other. But then you guys end up working together so well. You two are just plain weird." She said as she sat down at her desk. Hichigo chuckled slightly.

_You have no idea…_he thought as he sat down. His desk was about two away from Ichigo, probably on purpose. _I wonder what the teacher thinks about us anyways._ He wondered. Suddenly, there was a loud roar from outside the classroom. He turned to look put the window and saw a hollow walking down the street. Oh great…he sighed and raised his hand. "I need to use the restroom." He told the teacher. The teacher nodded and he got up to walk out of the room. As he passed Ichigo's desk, he grabbed the badge that he had put on there. There was a small note on it. As he walked out of the room, he opened it.

_**The teacher gives you about ten minuets.**_ It said. Hichigo rolled his eyes. _I know that already King. I lived in your soul and know all your memories._ He thought and sighed. He walked into the restroom and walked into the stall. He pressed the badge against his chest, causing his soul to leap out. "Ahh, much better." He sighed, flexing his arms some. He ran out of the bathroom, climbed out an open window, and headed down the street.

* * *

Ichigo watched the hollow outside the window intently. _If he doesn't hurry, it'll defiantly start heading this way…_he thought nervously. He noticed that Orihime and Uryu were already tensing up, ready to defend the class if necessary. _Hollow, if you don't hurry, I'm gonna kick your ass…_

"I hope he hurries up…" Orihime whispered to Ichigo. He could only nod. _Me too…_

* * *

Hichigo found the hollow and grinned. "Alright, time to chop up some hollow!" he yelled and leaped into the air, swinging Zangetsu by its black cloth. The hollow let out a loud screech and lunged at him, swatting the sword aside. "Damn, you're a little smarter than the ones from last night." He grumbled as he backed up some. The hollow stopped and sniffed the air curiously.

"You…are one of us. Why do you fight?" it asked. Hichigo laughed.

"I am more than you'll ever be. You're nothing more than a monster with instincts as your only guide!" he taunted. He leaped at the hollow, but it knocked its huge claws against his zanpakuto, pushing him backwards.

"Oh really? As far as I can see, you have no heart," it hissed.

"So what? Emotions only drag a person down. I'm better off without them." He contorted. At this the hollow let out a cruel laugh.

"Oh, is that right?" it asked. Hichigo shoved foreword, knocking the hollow down.

_Can't let it get to my head._ He told himself. _This thing is nothing more than a mindless monster._ He just about swung down when the hollow held up its thick tail, blocking the sword. "A mindless monster with a thick hide." He grumbled, leaping backwards. The hollow rose to its feet and howled.

"I'm a monster, eh? Than you are no different." Hichigo stopped in mid-air.

"What do you mean by that?!" he yelled. The hollow gave out a loud laugh.

"We are hollows. We feel no emotion, only fight with our instincts. The only emotion we do feel is anger. Anger towards everything, to those with hearts. You feel that way too…don't you?" Hichigo kept still, not responding. "And I know…that there is a real Soul Reaper nearby. Do you believe that he won't kill you?" Suddenly, Hichigo sliced one of its huge claws off. It gave a howl of pain. It instinctively swung its other claw, striking him on the shoulder. He flinched slightly as the pain shot through him. As the hollow lunged at him again, Hichigo leaped over it, causing it to hit a tree.

"Heh, I take back the fact that you were smarter." He whispered. He leaped up into the air. "Remember this; I may be a hollow, but that Soul Reaper will never be able to kill me. I'm gonna be the one to devour him, heart and soul!!!" he cried out as he swung down, killing the hollow. He watched as it dissolved away.

* * *

Ichigo watched as his hollow walked back in, holding his arm slightly. _Must've gotten slightly careless out there._ He thought and sighed. Hichigo placed the badge roughly on the desk.

"There, it's taken care of." He grumbled as he walked passed. He sat down and flinched as his arm hit the desk. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for the hollow.

_I'll talk to him after school…_he decided.

* * *

Hichigo didn't look at his King as they walked home. "Hey, you feel ok?" he asked, but Hichigo ignored him. After a moment, Ichigo tried again. "Hey, is your arm ok?"

"Why the fuck do you care for? Leave me alone." He grumbled, walking a little faster. He was annoyed as Ichigo caught up.

"It's in my nature, you know that. Now do we need to stop by Orihime's to get you fixed up?" he asked again. Hichigo turned around and gripped Ichigo's arm tightly.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" he snapped, eyes cutting into the teen. Ichigo grabbed his arm equally hard and forced the hollow to let go.

"Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but it needs to stop, at least for now." He snapped back. "I know it hurts, I can see it." Hichigo growled dangerously.

"Like I said before, I don't care. No leave me _alone_!" As he walked away, however, he heard Ichigo whisper quietly, but loud enough to be heard..

"I'm just worried. Can't you feel worried for yourself, even just once?" Hichigo froze in place, the hollow's words coming back to haunt him.

"_We are hollows. We feel no emotion, only fight with our instincts. The only emotion we do feel is anger. Anger towards everything, to those with hearts. You feel that way too…don't you?"_ He turned to lock eyes with Ichigo.

"I am a hollow, King. I feel nothing except anger and hate. That's what I am. I'm not your brother, or a human, or a Soul Reaper." He admitted calmly.

* * *

Ichigo shook his head. "That can't be completely true. If you have enough emotion to feel hate and anger, than maybe…" he trailed off as he spotted something, no, someone in the distance. The person stood there, staring in his direction. _Who…? _He began running towards the figure, leaving a confused hollow behind.

"Wh-what the hell's up with you?!" he called as Ichigo ran up the road. He rolled his eyes and ran after him. When Ichigo made it to where the figure was, it stared at him. Its eyes looked like his hollow's but it held him in place.

"_Truth…"_ it whispered.

* * *

Chapter 3 end

Ichigo: What the hell is up?

Me: What do ya mean?

Ichigo: Well, for starters…

Me: …Well?

Hichigo: He wanted to start an argument, but failed epically.

Ichigo: What do you mean by that?!

Hichigo: Exactly what I said.

Ichigo: Why I…! *fights with Hichigo.*

Me: Aww crap. Well, I'll break this up. Y'all can review! See you guys later!!!


	4. Chapter 4: False memories

Response to reviews!!!!

BonneNuit: Oh ya do, do ya? Does he feel sorry for himself though? Got a good question there, eh? XD

TealEyeBeing: Of course it's epic! I typed it!!! Just kidding! I didn't put it in suspense for nothing!!! Hee hee

Kai Uzmaki: No, you don't. Your nose is acting up! Heh. And they might! Repeating myself, it's in the suspense for a reason!

Strawberry-Ringo: Good. My plan to dominate the world is working!!!

Lyricalsin: Trust me, I've got questions too! And the worst part; it's _my_ fic!!!

Aizen must die: Glad I got your attention!!! I feel awesome now!!! Also, I refuse to give away what I plan on doing. If you have forgotten, my friend, you also make misspellings! Don't get upset with me! Besides, I still don't plan on making this a yaoi!

Kitteninthemoonlight: No!!! Don't encourage them!!! They'll make me do bad things!!!

I understand that you people have questions, but, and I'll repeat myself again, it's in Suspense for a reason!!!! You'll all have to wait and see!!! …I know, I'm evil. But I promise I won't keep y'all guessing for long! To be honest, I have no idea how long this fic's gonna be. Could be long, could be short. But anywho, I promise you'll love it to pieces!!! Here's Chapter 4!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: False memories …

"Wh-what the hell's up with you?!" Hichigo called as Ichigo ran up the road. He rolled his eyes and ran after him. When Ichigo made it to where the figure was, it stared at him. Its eyes looked like his hollow's but it held him in place.

"_Truth…"_ it whispered. Ichigo kept staring, unsure of what was going on.

_I…can't move…_he thought hazily. It felt his mind was getting clouded by those eyes. He could hear his hollow, but not that well. Instead, he listened to the voice of the ghost-Hichigo in front of him. He stood on his toes to reach the teen's ear.

"_The truth is not what you expect…"_ it whispered. When Hichigo reached him, the ghost was gone.

"Hey, King! You all there?!" he asked, shaking his shoulders. Ichigo shook his head as the haze in his mind faded away.

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked. Hichigo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Man, you're hopeless! Why I ever lost to you I'll never understand!" he said. Ichigo glanced around, looking for the ghost he'd seen.

"Did you see that kid?" he asked his hollow. Hichigo froze and locked eyes with Ichigo, who shuddered under its gaze.

"You seein' shit too?" he asked cautiously. Ichigo nodded and explained what had happened. Hichigo put on a thoughtful look and sighed. "As much as I hate saying this, we need to see Hat and Clogs." He grumbled.

* * *

Hichigo stared out the window, ready for another night of hunting hollows. _I actually could get used to this a little…_he admitted and slid the window open. As he flew over the city, he sighed. He had never felt something this nice; the wind threw his white hair. Although he was sure he had no emotions, he felt _something_. But he didn't know what it was. The hollow's words still rang through his head and he felt a small shiver crawl through his body, but he shook it off. _Must be the wind…_he told himself. Tonight, however, there wasn't a hollow in sight. Instead he decided to sit on the roof of the clinic and look back at the stars. As he reached the roof, however, he heard the voices again.

"_Aibou? Wake up!"_ it cried, sounding desperate. He climbed off the roof and floated towards where the sound came from; Ichigo's room. He saw the pale child form of himself shaking the ghost-Ichigo awake. The kid was thrashing about and crying.

"_NO! Mom…Mom!!! Get back!!!"_ he cried in his sleep. This sound even made Hichigo cringe slightly.

_It's loud and…desperate…_he thought. He climbed through the window to get a better look. After a few more shakes, the ghost-Hichigo managed to wake up the other ghost. His chocolate eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"_Ichi? You ok?"_ his ghost asked. The ghost-Ichigo glanced around before asking in a hoarse, scared voice; _"How'd you know I was having a nightmare?"_ Ghost-Hichigo gave out a quiet laugh.

"_You don't remember? Man, you really can be dense! I feel what you do, emotionally anyways. You were scared…so I came in to check on you."_ He said. There was silence before the ghost-Ichigo smiled.

"_Will you stay in here?"_ he asked quietly. The ghost-Hichigo smiled as the scene faded away, revealing only Ichigo's room with the teen sound asleep. Hichigo shook his head swiftly.

_We really need to see Kisuke now…_he thought. _Before_ _this gets any worse…_

* * *

When he got up in the morning, he noticed that Hichigo was already up and dressed, standing next to his open door. "Hurry up so we can go." He said before walking down the stairs.

_Man, what's eating him already? _He thought as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. _Whatever. The sooner we figure this shit out, the better off I am. Besides, he's a pain in the ass to watch everyday. _He climbed out of bed and slipped into a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans. He walked down the steps to see Hichigo eating quietly. Yuzu and the others where nowhere to be seen. "Where is everyone?" he asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Your dad said they were going out of town for awhile. He said he trusted us at home alone." He replied, not looking up from his bowl of cereal. Ichigo pulled down a box and grabbed the milk, fixing himself a bowl of cereal too. They sat in silence. Ichigo couldn't tell what was going through his hollow's head.

_He's right though. We need to go to Kisuke's. I wonder…what changed his mind?_ He thought.

* * *

Hichigo walked silently behind Ichigo, trying to figure things out for himself. _What's with these weird visions, anyways? They make no fucking sense!!!_ He thought, feeling frustrated. _I've always been inside King's soul, his hollow! I've never existed in the World of the Living until now!_

"Hey, did you hear me? We're here." he stopped walking to see the familiar store from his King's memories.

"Oh yippee." He said and rolled his eyes. "This day can only get better." As he walked past Ichigo, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up with you, anyways?" he asked, slight concern in his voice. Hichigo froze and turned slowly to lock eyes with Ichigo. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Pft. You feel bad for me or something, King?" he asked mockingly. He laughed and Ichigo's eyes filled with anger.

"Fuck you!" he snapped, causing Hichigo to stop and stare. "I get slightly worried and you make fun!!! You act like nothing is wrong here!!! What the fuck is your problem?!" Hichigo walked forward and grabbed Ichigo tightly by the shoulders.

"You don't think I haven't noticed that by now?! I fucking _told_ you! I'm not meant to exist this way and we need to fix this!!!!" he growled angrily. Ichigo's eyes had widened in shock, but he regained himself. Before he could argue, however, there was a soft clapping noise from behind Hichigo.

"Well well! Isn't this a surprise!" the familiar voice called. Both boys turned to see Kisuke Urahara, waving his fan in front of him. "This looks like a dilemma." He stated.

* * *

"So that's the weird spiritual pressure I've been feeling lately!" Kisuke exclaimed as they all walked into the store. "It's like Ichigo's but slightly different." Hichigo grumbled something and Ichigo elbowed him.

"So do you have any idea what's going on, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked hopefully. Kisuke shook his head.

"Not a clue! But if you guys tell me what's been going on, I _may_ be able to figure it out." He said cheerfully. Hichigo sighed.

_This guy's getting on my damn nerves..._he thought. They both took turns explaining everything, even the weird 'dreams'. At the mention of them, Kisuke's face got serious.

"So…you both have them?" he asked. They both nodded and Kisuke sat back, thinking. "This is very interesting…" he whispered. Both teens gave each other confused looks.

"Well do you know what's going on or not?" Hichigo asked impatiently. Kisuke leaned forward and stared at him.

"Is there anything else? Anything you neglected to tell me?" he asked. They both thought for a moment before Hichigo came up with something.

"King neglected to tell you what all of his friends here think of me." He said, receiving a sharp glance from Ichigo.

"You failed to add it in." he grumbled. Kisuke shook his head and sighed.

_I wonder if they've done nothing but argue…_he thought. "Well, what is it?"

"They all have memories of me as a human, as King's twin. Hell, even Orihime does, and she knew that I was his hollow!" Hichigo explained.

* * *

Kisuke stared at them from behind his fan. "Did Orihime know what you looked like?" he asked. Hichigo gave it some thought, but Ichigo answered.

"No. But the Vizards knew, and they still believe that he's my hollow, not my twin." He said.

"Because I'm _not_ your twin." Hichigo sighed. Kisuke stood up and walked into the back room. When he got back, he was holding two odd syringes, both with two needles.

"I need blood samples from both of you. It might help if I ran the samples through a scanner." He explained. Both of them stared at the needles, but only Ichigo stared at them with concern.

"What's the other needle for?" he asked. It was too short and wouldn't reach the skin before the other did.

"It'll take a sample of your spiritual energy." He said. Hichigo walked towards him and rolled up a sleeve. The wound the hollow had caused the previous day was slightly red and looked like t was getting infected. "You need to get that looked at." Kisuke said. Hichigo let out a huff.

"Hmph! Don't tell me what to do." He said. Kisuke just shook his head and jabbed the needle into his arm, causing him to flinch.

"Hurts a little." He said, and it wasn't a question, but a statement. Hichigo watched as he took his blood, which, to even his surprise, was red. Then, he noticed that right above the second needle, black and red spirit energy was filling the vial.

"So that's what your spirit energy looks like." Ichigo whispered. He knew that his looked like that when he was in bankai, but he didn't know it was his hollows.

"Tch. You really _are_ an idiot." His hollow spat. "My sprit energy's always looked like this! Even when you thought you had me under control, I was influencing your sprit energy." Ichigo just ignored him. Kisuke pulled the syringe out of Hichigo's arm and quickly placed a cloth on his arm.

"Hold it there till it stops bleeding." He told him. Hichigo didn't attempt to argue and he watched as he went to Ichigo to repeat the process. But instead of black sprit energy, his was a light blue. "Ok, it'll take me awhile to get any results. So in the meantime, I need you two to try and get some more information." He explained.

"From where exactly?" Hichigo asked impatiently.

"Well, I've been thinking about why the hogyoku did this, _if_ it actually did do this." Kisuke said. Both teens gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, if what you said about the Vizards and their hollows is true, then why didn't it happen to you?" he asked. Neither one of them had an answer. "I think something else is at work here. You also said that these 'dreams' are more like memories, right?"

"We never said that exactly." Hichigo said, but Kisuke ignored him.

"I think they may be false memories that whoever is doing this is trying to put in your head. Trying to make you doubt everything you two know." He continued. Ichigo looked at Hichigo, who nodded.

"Makes sense to me." He said.

"I think you should pay attention to these 'false memories'. They may reveal who's doing this." He finished.

"I'll place my bets on Aizen." Ichigo grumbled, remembering how he had escaped. "He has to be behind this somehow."

"True. Maybe it's a diversion, so he can get his ranks together again." Hichigo agreed. Kisuke smiled slightly from behind his fan.

_At least they agree on some things…_he thought.

"But what good would come from paying attention to these false memories?" Hichigo asked.

"Whoever's doing this may give away their identity by placing something in them. Something that defines _them_ and not you two." He said. "That's really all we can do right now." Hichigo got up and started walking out of the shop.

"Thanks for nothing, Hat and Clogs." He said as he slammed the door. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him. We'll do what you said and try to figure things out." He said and left the store after Hichigo. As he watched them walk away, Kisuke sighed.

"Things are going to get real shaky soon…"

* * *

Chapter 4 end

Me: Will you two stop fighting now?!

Ichigo: Why? He started it in the last chapter!

Hichigo: Just because I stated facts doesn't mean you can get all pissy about it.

Ichigo: Why I…!

Me: *grabs Ichigo's arm* Alright!!!! That's enough!

Ichigo: Tell him to stop!

Me: Stop what? As far as I can tell, you're the one looking for a fight!

Hichigo: *chuckles*

Ichigo: *grumbles under breath* I'm gonna kill him…

Me: Well, see y'all later everyone!!!


	5. Chapter 5:Feeling what he feels

Response to reviews!!!!

Aizen must die: It's called OOC'ing someone! It means Out Of Character! Whether you like it or not, he'll end up that way! Besides, it was a sarcastic comment!

Strawberry-Ringo: You are not alone! Needles freak me out! Also, this is a suspense fic and it's gonna get worse!

LyricalSin: I loved that line! Sweet, ain't it? And so Hichigo!!! XD

Kai Uzmaki: You do? Well, I have a shit load of plot bunnies you can take from me! Also, I didn't know you had an inner hollow too! O.o

Softdreamer: Thanks so much!

Ok, I hope that chapter didn't cause too much confusion! If it did, I'm sorry! Now I'm going to throw out a new little twist! This chapter may end up being short, so forgive me please! Here's Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: Feeling what he feels

"Ignore him. We'll do what you said and try to figure things out." He said and left the store after Hichigo. He ran after him, calling his name. But if Hichigo heard him, he was ignoring him. "Hey, are you gonna wait up?!" he yelled. After a moment, Hichigo stopped and allowed Ichigo to catch up.

"I don't like the idea of paying attention to these…memories at all." He growled. "I know who I am and your twin is not it."

"I know that already! He's just saying to go along with it until we have more answers." Ichigo explained. As they walked, he noticed how Hichigo was holding his arm. "We need dad to check that." He said.

"No, I don't." his hollow replied grumpily. Ichigo sighed and grabbed his good arm.

"I really don't care what fucking mood you're in right now, but when dad sees that he's gonna freak out. So let's get home and get that cleaned and stitched up." He said. When he tried walking, however, Hichigo didn't move. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "There's no point in being so stub-" he started to say, but when he looked at him, he was met with blank eyes. "Hichigo?" he asked, but didn't get a response.

* * *

Hichigo had just been listening to Ichigo argue with him when he looked up to see the ghost form of himself in front of him. _What the hell?_ He wondered. The ghost-Hichigo smiled and walked up to him.

"_Remember the pain…"_ he whispered. _"Remember being able to feel what he does._ _Remember being able to_ feel_."_ Hichigo couldn't move as the figure got closer. The Ghost-Hichigo smiled and gently brushed his lips over Hichigo's cheek. Hichigo stared into the ghosts' eyes, noting that they seemed different from his own.

_They have sadness in them…_he thought hazily. He remembered how Ichigo had stared off into space the day before. _Did this ghost cause this?_ He wondered. The Ghost- Hichigo smiled innocently.

"_When you choose to listen, when you choose to remember, I'll answer you. I'll come to you again, soon…" _he whispered .After that, the ghost faded away.

* * *

Hichigo felt his legs buckle underneath him as a sharp pain filled his chest. _D-damnit! What did that ghost do?!_ He cursed.

"H-hey! You alright, hollow?" Ichigo asked as he held the hollow up. Hichigo shook his head swiftly.

"D-does it look like it, dumbass?!" he snapped. After a moment, however, the pain went away. He shakily got to his feet and brushed off his pants.

"What was up with that?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"No clue. Let's get going." Hichigo said briefly and began walking back to the house. _I have no idea what that was about, but King being worried is just way too weird…_ he thought.

* * *

As Ichigo predicted, once Isshin figured out about Hichigo's arm, he followed a pissed off Hichigo and a worried Isshin to the clinic. _I told him that he'd be upset…_ he thought. When his dad went to get disinfectant, he got a better look at his arm and flinched. "It looks like it hurts pretty bad." He said.

"Pft. I don't need your sympathy." Hichigo scoffed. Ichigo sighed and sat back in the chair against the wall.

"Sorry that it's in my nature to worry. Besides, we're supposed to pretend to be related and feel for each other." He said. Hichigo laughed and stared at the ceiling. "What's up with you?" he asked. Before Hichigo could answer, Isshin walked in with the disinfectant.

"Ok, you need to sit still while I do this son." He said as he set the stuff down. Ichigo could tell that Hichigo wanted to argue and say that he wasn't his son, but he gave him a quick glance and he kept his mouth shut. "I'm a little surprised. It used to be the other way around." He said. Hichigo flinched as the stitches were sewn into his arm.

"What do you mean by 'the other way around'?" he asked.

"Aww, come on. Don't tell me you decided to forget what you used to do for Ichigo!" Isshin said in mock shock.

* * *

Ichigo stared at his dad and then at Hichigo. "You used to always look out for him. It was slightly interesting, considering you were picked on more often than Ichigo." Isshin continued, ignoring their shocked looks.

"Oh yeah." Hichigo said simply.

"But I remember this one time, after your mom died, when you brought Ichigo home. You were both soaking wet. You worried your dad so much!" Isshin cried out, suddenly hugging Hichigo. Hichigo froze, a look of murder in his eyes. Ichigo shot him a stern glance and he sat there. He did his best to hold back a chuckle.

_He_ really _hates that…_he thought. When Isshin finished stitching him up, he left the room, leaving the two alone. "I wonder what he was talking about?" Ichigo said. Hichigo just shrugged and started walking out of the room. "Where you going?"

"To my room. I'm tired, and I have duty tonight anyways." Hichigo responded.

"I'm coming along tonight. It's a weekend anyways." Ichigo said. Hichigo turned and gave him a semi-confused look.

"What for King?"

"We need to talk where no one can listen in, and the only way we can really do that is as Soul Reapers." He answered. Hichigo just shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

That night, Hichigo jumped out of his window, followed by Ichigo jumping out his own. _This is going to be one long night…_he thought and sighed. Much to both of their surprise, there wasn't a single hollow in sight.

"What an ironically calm night." Ichigo commented as they sat down on a small roof. Hichigo just huffed and stared at the sky. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. Ichigo looked at him. "Well this is odd." He commented. Hichigo opened one golden eye.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Don't chew me out for saying this, but you look rather…calm." He said. He expected his hollow to actually roll his eyes and shove the idea off, but instead he chuckled lightly.

"So that's what you'd call this? Feeling 'calm'?" he asked curiously. Ichigo would have laughed at his hollows confused voice, but he knew better.

"You mean you don't ever feel calm?" he asked, not believing it. Hichigo shook his head.

"I told you. The only things I ever feel is anger and hatred. If not those, then I feel nothing at all." He explained. Ichigo sighed and stared up at the sky.

"It's like you don't even have a heart." He commented.

"Because I _don't_ you dumbass." The hollow replied tartly. Ichigo turned and stared at him again.

"Seriously?" he asked. Hichigo nodded and turned to face him.

"See for yourself, King." He said. Ichigo froze.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. Hichigo rolled his eyes.

"Just to satisfy your curiosity, feel the area where my heart is supposed to be and see what I mean." He repeated. He watched as Ichigo slowly inched his hand forward and he sighed. "Don't be such a damn pussy!" he grabbed Ichigo's hand and forced it against his chest. Ichigo could feel his hollows muscles underneath his shihakusho, as well as the fact that he was colder than him, but that was it.

_Th- there's no heartbeat…_ he thought in shock. Hichigo noticed his stunned look and smiled.

"I'm a hollow, King. We don't have hearts." He explained as Ichigo pulled away.

"I thought you said you were 'different' from other hollows." Ichigo said.

"I am, but not in that particular part." He explained. Ichigo sighed and looked back up at the sky.

"Too bad actually. Sometimes I think your acting like you feel things is pretty convincing." He said. Hichigo was about to argue but then he felt something. It was a dull pain in his chest, like earlier, but not as strong. He then felt something else; an emotion that was alien to him. He remembered the words that the Ghost-Hichigo had said to him earlier;

"_Remember the pain. Remember being able to feel what he feels…"_ he had whispered to him. An idea formed in his head as the pain steadily grew, although he didn't like it.

"Ar…are you upset about that?" he asked slowly. Ichigo chuckled.

"Not at all. Why?" he asked.

"You're lying, King." Ichigo turned and noticed the sudden pained expression on Hichigo's face. He was breathing abnormally and his voice sounded strained. "You…_are _upset. I feel it…" he whispered.

* * *

Chapter 5 end

Hichigo: Ok, this ending the chapters with cliffhangers is getting a little old.

Me: But it's fun!

Ichigo: You're such a hypocrite! You always say that you hate cliffhangers, but you love leaving them!

Me: …I know…It's another horrible habit that I can't break.

Hichigo: You broke that first one rather easily.

Me: *punches Hichigo in the face and sends flying*

Ichigo: Whoa. Nice hit. Maybe you should control your tem-

Me: *gives dark look* Do you have anything insulting to say, _Ichigo_?

Ichigo: N-no! Not at all! *rubs head nervously*

Me: Good. Well, I'll see everyone in Chapter 6! Also, some things will be answered in the next chapter, I promise! There'll be some more 'false memories' in that one, ok?


	6. Chapter 6: Paying closer attention

Response to reviews!!!!

Strawberry-Ringo: I'm glad you think so! Also, don't go guessing stuff! I might accidentally answer you! That would ruin my fun of torturing your minds!!!

BonneNuit: Yes you are, but no one here's complaining!!! XD In fact, I'm a sap too, so you're not alone!

LyricalSin: You do, eh? Maybe some 'kinky' stuff will happen? I'm kidding! I already said it'd be hinted only. Sorry!

TealEyeBeing: You think I am? Thanks a ton!!! But…I thought you were easy to confuse? I'm just kidding!!!

Ok, thanks for all of the nice reviews. I know some of you have read Eternal Revenge and I hate saying this, but I've temporarily hit a writer's wall with it. I blame the plot bunnies. They want me to do this story and Secret of the Ouin! It isn't my fault! But, anyways, I promised some more 'false memories', so here's Chapter 6!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Paying closer attention…

"You're lying, King." Ichigo turned and noticed the sudden pained expression on Hichigo's face. He was breathing abnormally and his voice sounded strained. "You…are upset. I feel it…" he whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked, sounding a little worried. Hichigo suddenly clutched his chest tightly and began to fall forwards. Ichigo grabbed him by his shihakusho and pulled him back. "Hey!!! You ok, hollow?" he asked. His hollow looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Wh-what do you think, you dum-dumbass?" he said. His eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. Ichigo tried shaking him awake, but decided that he probably needed rest.

_I wonder what that was all about…_ he thought. He lifted the unconscious hollow onto his shoulders. _He did something similar earlier today, but it didn't last…what the hell is going on?! _He sighed and started heading towards the clinic. _Well, the least I can do is get us both back home so we can get some sleep…_

* * *

Hichigo opened his eyes to find himself in town, but in the middle of the day. "What the fuck?" he asked aloud. "When did it become day?" He stood there and thought for a moment. "Let's see…I was talking to King, then I suddenly felt upset-no, not me. _He_ felt upset, I was just sensing it." He concluded. "Then, there was this pain in my chest…" He instinctively placed his hand on his chest, feeling nothing except his own chest rising and falling as he breathed in and out.

"Hurry up, Aibou! We're gonna be late!" Hichigo turned around to see the ghost forms of him and Ichigo when they were kids running past him. Only this time, they weren't see through.

_Ok…this is strange…_he thought.

"I'm running as fast as I can, Shiro!" the Ghost-Ichigo called. Hichigo almost laughed out loud at the ridiculous nickname.

"So, you gonna beat Tatsuki today?" the Ghost-Hichigo asked as Ichigo finally caught up.

"Yup! I'll do my best!" he said confidently. Hichigo watched as the two disappeared around a corner He was just about to follow them when he heard someone calling him.

"_Hey, Hichigo! You ok? Hollow!!!"_

* * *

When Hichigo opened his golden eyes, Ichigo couldn't help but sigh. "You had everyone here worried sick, you know? When Yuzu came up here to wake you up, you didn't even flinch!" he exclaimed. Hichigo rubbed his forehead and moaned.

"Why does it feel like I got hit by a truck?" he asked.

"Well, after you suddenly passed out last night while we were patrolling, I carried you back. But you slid off my shoulders and got hit by a truck." Ichigo joked. Hichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Aibou." He sighed. Ichigo had been laughing some, but he stopped.

"Why the hell did you just call me' aibou'? he asked. Hichigo froze.

"I…uh…had another one of those 'false memories'. Sorry, but the ghost me called you that." He admitted. He then let out a short humph. "You called me Shiro." Ichigo held back a small chuckle.

"Not surprised, seeing as your whiter than freshly fallen snow." He said. He rubbed his hand through his orange hair. "This is just one big mess." He sighed. He stood up and began walking out of the room. "We need to get ready for school. But on the way, home, I'll walk with Tatsuki and you walk alone." He said. Hichigo gave him a puzzled look.

"What for?" he asked. Ichigo simply shrugged.

"Who knows? I just thought we may get some answers that way." He replied.

* * *

While nothing interesting happened at school, Ichigo could tell Tatsuki was surprised that he was walking home with her. "What's the catch?" she asked him.

"Well, Hichigo hasn't been feeling good, so I told him to walk home alone. Maybe he's just sick of being with me!" he said and chuckled. He was hoping that Tatsuki would talk about the both of them and maybe he'd learn more about their supposed 'pasts'.

"Well that's certainly a first. You guys almost never tire of each other." She laughed as they walked down the road. Ichigo laughed with her, uncertain about what to say.

"Yeah, that's true." He agreed. Tatsuki sighed and stared at the sun.

"I remember the first time you kicked my ass at karate. He was there that day too." She said. Ichigo walked a little closer, trying to catch everything she said. "I had never actually seen him before, but you talked about him a lot." She turned to him and laughed again. "I think the only reason you beat me was because he was there." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Or maybe you distracted by his appearance." He said. Tatsuki shoved him roughly.

"Not at all. In fact, he had this, I dunno, gentle look to him. At least he did back then." She said and sighed. "I have no idea what happened to him. He looks more…aggressive than he used to, not to mention he doesn't even talk to us! It's like…he's forgotten all about us." Ichigo didn't know what to say to her. She looked upset about it, and this was all false! So…what was he to say?

"I'll ask him what's wrong, Tatsuki." He told her. Tatsuki looked up at him and grinned.

"Thanks, Ichigo." She said. As Ichigo waved to her as she turned left to go home, he couldn't help but feel odd.

_How can I promise her that when we don't even know what's going on?_ He asked himself. _I'm such an ass…_

* * *

Hichigo walked down the street, staring at the ground. "Man, this was a stupid idea." He grumbled to himself. "The worse part is that I decided to go along with it." He started walking on the bridge, fairly empty due to practically non-existent traffic. As he walked over it, he stopped and leaned on the rail. He stared down at the river, which sparkled lightly under the sunset. "Nice touch." He said. As he turned around, he noticed someone walking towards the water. He ran acrossed the bridge and made it to the stairs leading down towards the water. To his surprise, it was the Ghost-Ichigo. _Man, I can even view these stupid flashbacks even from a distance…_he thought. He watched as the Ghost-Ichigo wandered the shore, kneeling when he got tired. "I recognize this. Must've been around the time his mom died." Hichigo noted.

"_Hey Aibou!!"_ Hichigo turned to see his ghost form run straight through him.

"Man that's weird." He shuddered slightly. "Oh great, another false one."

"_Hmm? Oh, hey Shiro."_ The Ghost-Ichigo said as the other one ran towards him.

"_You didn't pop up at karate today. Tatsuki was worried!"_ The Ghost-Hichigo said. _"I sensed that you were sad, so I came to find you."_ He tried to lock eyes with the other, but he turned away. _"What's wrong, Ichi?"_ he asked.

"_Nothing. I'm just…looking around, that's all"_ he replied quietly, not meeting the ghost's eyes. The Ghost-Hichigo sighed.

"_Sorry, Aibou."_ He said. The Ghost-Ichigo looked up just when The Ghost-Hichigo's fist connected with his face. Hichigo couldn't help but chuckle.

_Wow, this fake me owned…_he thought with a grin. The Ghost-Ichigo fell down, rubbing his cheek.

"_What the heck was that for, Nii-sama?!"_ he gasped. Hichigo froze at the sudden new nickname.

_What the…?_ The new name felt…odd to him. _Since when did he call me that?_

"_Look, you need to snap out of it, Ichigo! This wasn't your fault!"_ The Ghost-Hichigo snapped. The other ghost just sat there, stunned.

_It's obvious that he's never been punched like that before, especially by me…or, my fake self…_Hichigo thought uncertainly. He couldn't figure out why, but that new little nickname just felt…right for some reason.

"_B-but Nii-sama-"_

"_No buts! You need to get over it already! Past is past, so let it go!!!"_ the Ghost-Hichigo kept yelling. The Ghost-Ichigo got up with an angry look on his face.

"_Yeah, well, no one asked for your opinion, Hichigo! So leave me the hell alone!"_ he yelled and ran off. The Ghost-Hichigo held his hand out as he ran.

"_W-wait! Ichigo!!!"_ he called as he ran off. As the vision faded away, Hichigo could hear his ghost-form crying.

* * *

Hichigo walked home as quickly as he could, hoping Ichigo was there. _I need to tell King about this one!_ He thought. _He'll be upset about it I'm sure._ _I mean, according to the false memory, I slugged him a good one!_ When he got home, Ichigo was sitting on the couch. "Hey King! Did you have any luck?" he asked. Ichigo turned and nodded.

"Yeah, Tatsuki told me about as time when we went to my karate class together. She said it was the first time I kicked her ass." He chuckled. "Did you figure anything out?" he asked. Hichigo told him about the really long 'false memory' he had witnessed. Ichigo gave it some thought. "Yeah, why _did_ you yell at me like that?" he asked.

"Uhh, King? It was fake, not real. I never actually-"

"No, I remember that. It was odd, and you punched me."

"That's because I just told you that." Hichigo said. He couldn't believe that he was having this argument with him! _They're fake and he knows that! So why is he suddenly saying he remembers them?_ He wondered. Ichigo seemed to have this really confused look on his face.

"What…what's going on? I'm sure you…no, you…" he shook his head back and forth, looking confused. "I'm sure you did that…but it doesn't make sense. If they're fake…why does it make sense?" her asked. Hichigo just shrugged.

"No idea, Aibou." He said. He quickly covered his mouth, the nickname slipping again. Ichigo didn't seem to notice.

"Look, what was it that you said I called you?" he asked. Hichigo crossed his arms.

"Shiro."

"No, after that one." Hichigo didn't want to say it, it was too weird. It felt like it fit there, whether the memories were 'fake' or not. It was a strange sensation.

"You called me…Nii-sama." He replied slowly. He watched as Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. He could instantly tell that he felt the same about it.

"Wh-why would I call you that? I…I don't…I would never-"

"Whoa, slow down, Ichigo. It's ok." Hichigo said quickly. It was then that he felt something inside him, other than the familiar throbbing pain rising in his chest. He felt fear, Ichigo's fear.

* * *

Ichigo noticed Hichigo's sudden pained expression. "Hey, are you feeling ok?" he asked shakily.

"St-stop acting so scared! They're fake!" Hichigo snapped suddenly. Ichigo stepped back from his hollow as he began breathing abnormally again.

"I'm not scared!" Ichigo snapped back. But he knew he was. These memories that everyone had of them as brothers…they _had_ to be fake. Recent events proved that! Then why…why did some of them make sense? Why did some of them feel right? His hollow suddenly clutched at his chest again, his knees buckling from underneath him. Ichigo ran up and caught him. "Hey! Get up!" he yelled.

"You…you are scared. Like I said, I can feel it…" Hichigo breathed. Ichigo watched as Hichigo clutched his chest tighter. Ichigo grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest and froze. There was something there; something that hadn't been the night before. It was brief and faded when Hichigo passed out again, but it was there.

_Hichigo had a heartbeat…_

* * *

Chapter 6 end

Me: Me oh my, what a mean little cliffy!

Ichigo: Do you take delight in making us suffer?

Hichigo: Even I must admit even I'm getting tired of it.

Me: But no one asked your opinion about it!

Ichigo: But you're doing it to _us_ here! Don't we get a say?

Me: _**No**_.

Ichigo: B-but…!

Hichigo: If I were you, King, I'd keep my mouth shut. This is another battle that you're not gonna win.

Me: I just do what my heart and evil mind tells me too. That's all! *smiles wickedly* Do you _want_ me to do worse?

Ichigo: *shivers* I'm gone! *runs off*

Hichigo: King! She needs us for the next chapter!!!*runs after*

Me: They're so stupid. *zipper unzips to reveal three plot bunnies*

Plot Bunny 2: Yeah, I agree. They had no idea that it was us!

Plot Bunny 1: Well, they'll never find the real author, so we can continue to do as we please with this fanfic.

*struggling noises in a closet*

Plot Bunny 3: Shut the hell up in there! We'll let you out when we feel like it! Either that, or you agree to our 'demands'.

*kicks on the door*

Plot Bunny 1": *sighs* Well, we'll see you guys later. Right now, we need to 'negotiate' our demands a little more…and harder…


	7. Chapter 7: One Theory

Response to reviews!!!!

Alex San 12012: Oh, you're a fan? I thought you hated my guts for making you wait? Haa haa just kidding!!!

Kai Uzmaki: Thanks, but as you can see, I'm ok…for now. And I'm glad you do! Thanks a million!!!!

LyricalSin: I thought you would!!!

TealEyeBeing: Whoa, slow down!!! You'll give me a heart attack if you don't quit bouncing off the walls!!!

Kai-Chan94: Thanks!!!

Yukiko Shiroryuu: Uhh…please don't kill me!!!! XD

Devilsink: I'm glad I entertained you! I hope you continue to read it! If you liked this one, you'll like some of my other stories, and the one's I have faved!

Due to my sudden kidnapping by the plot bunnies, I managed to escape and currently hiding. My laptop here barely gets internet where I am, but I will try! Things may get confusing, and the fic is far from over, but this small 'dilemma' is slowly going to be cleaned up! Ready for some more 'false memories'? Then here's Chapter 7!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: One theory…

"You…you are scared. Like I said, I can feel it…" Hichigo breathed. Ichigo watched as Hichigo clutched his chest tighter. Ichigo grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest and froze. There was something there; something that hadn't been the night before. It was brief and faded when Hichigo passed out again, but it was there.

_Hichigo had a heartbeat…_he thought in shock. It had been so brief that he wasn't sure of it at first, but it had been there. Somewhere in his mind, he _knew_ it had been. He dragged the unconscious hollow towards the couch and sighed. He noticed the hollow shiver suddenly and he laid a hand on his white forehead. _He's burning!_ He thought. He grabbed a blanket and tossed it over him. _I need to tell Kisuke about this!_ _If I don't…_he thought and shivered. _Who knows what may happen next…_

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as he could to Kisuke's. _If anyone has an answer, he may…_he thought. _I know I've been there recently, but…_ He shook his head. _He's not gonna believe me!!!_ When he reached the store, he was glad to see that it was still open. "Kisuke! Are you here?" he called into the store. He watched as the shopkeeper walked out of the backroom.

"Ah, Ichigo! I'm glad you're here!" he said happily. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "I have a theory that you may be interested in."

"A theory?" he asked.

"Yes, about that hollow of yours." Ichigo was instantly interested.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Come on in and I'll tell you!"

* * *

"When you first told me about all these 'false memories', I thought that it may be someone screwing with both of you." Kisuke began to explain. "I'm still working on the samples I took from you when a little idea popped up in my head."

_Little? More like disturbing…_Ichigo thought, but didn't say that out loud. "What was it?" he asked instead.

"Well, you've been able to see spirits for a long time, correct?" he asked. Ichigo nodded, waiting to hear what it was he was getting to. "Well, what if he was the spirit of a brother or relative that died?" Ichigo instantly shook his head.

"No. If he was, my dad would have told me about that. Besides, we know he's not." He said. Kisuke shook his head.

"You're not listening. Ok, here's the idea. He may have died before or after you were born, but still felt connected to the family. He decided to watch over you and communicate with you."

"But that doesn't explain how he ended up in my soul, or how he became a hollow, Kisuke."

"I was getting to that! Anyhow, he might have merged with you sometime before you met Rukia, and when you became a hollow, he was affected first. That would explain why he is what he is." Ichigo wanted to believe him.

_It sounds logical…kinda. But something still doesn't make sense…_he thought. "Wait, how did he merge with my soul then?" he asked. Kisuke shrugged.

"Like I said, it's just a theory here. Who knows? By the way, you wouldn't happen to have more info for me, eh?" he asked. Ichigo then remembered why he had run there.

"I completely forgot!" he gasped and explained to Kisuke what happened. Kisuke pulled his fan out and waved it in his face some.

"Hmm…now that may change things some. If your hollow has a heartbeat, then…" his voice trailed as he became lost in thought. "No…that honestly can't be it…" he whispered.

"Kisuke? What's up?" Ichigo asked. Kisuke put his fan away and smiled.

"Just going through another theory! If Hichigo's not well, you should go back to check on him." He replied quickly. Ichigo looked at his watch and noticed that he had been there for over two hours.

"Oh shit! Well, thanks again, Kisuke. See ya!" he waved quickly and ran straight out the door. Kisuke walked back into the back room and got on the computer and typed in 'Missing Children'.

_I need to be sure…_ he thought. _If this newer theory's correct, then we're all in for a hell of a ride… _

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, but all the street lights seemed against him. _I need to hurry!!!_ He thought. As he ran across the street, he heard a familiar voice out.

"_Ichigo!!!! Where are you?!"_ Ichigo froze to see the Ghost-Hichigo run past him, wearing a trench coat, dripping wet and covering his face. _"Aibou?!" _Ichigo instantly followed the Ghost-Hichigo, curious as to what was going on.

* * *

Hichigo looked around to see that he was outside. _Now, am I losing it or wasn't I inside?_ He thought. He looked around him. There was a dense fog surrounding most of the area where he was, but he could faintly make out tombstones. "Graveyard…" he sighed. "How depressing." He turned around and noticed a figure standing in front of a grave. The figure was wearing all black. Hichigo just noticed that it was raining and the figure was completely soaked. "I'm getting wet too. Better leave." He grumbled.

"_Aibou!!!"_ the moment Hichigo heard that nickname, he froze and turned around. He watched as another black clothed figure ran up to the one staring at the grave. _"Dad says we need to leave, Aibou."_ The Ghost-Hichigo said.

"_But…"_ The Ghost-Ichigo kept staring at the grave, his voice filled with sadness and pain. Hichigo clutched his chest as the Ghost-Hichigo wrapped his arms around his twin.

_Wh-what is this?!_ He thought as he fell on his knees. _This pain…what the fuck is it?!_ He slowly rose to his knees when he noticed something odd. Everything around him had stopped. The rain hung there, suspended in the air, and the two ghost twins stood there in a still embrace. "What in hell?" he gasped. It was then that he felt someone behind him. He turned around quickly…only to come face to face with the Ghost-Hichigo!

"**Hello again, Hichigo Kurosaki."** He said with a smile.

* * *

Chapter 7 end

Ichigo: That made more questions rather than answers!!!! Not to mention it was short!!!!

Hichigo: Like she keeps saying, it ain't in suspense for a reason.

Ichigo: It should've been in the mystery if you ask me…

Hichigo: No one did ask you.

Ichigo: That's not the point! Anyways, what do you think we should do?

Hichigo: Whaddya mean?

Ichigo: About the whole plot bunny problem?

Hichigo: Oh that. Well, I guess we should help her out.

Ichigo: Do you know where she is?

Hichigo:*folds arms* Not a clue.

Ichigo: Great. Well, we'll see y'all in the next chapter, hopefully with the author.


	8. Chapter 8: Key Memories

Response to reviews!!!!!

Kai Uzmaki: I'm in my bedroom closet now. They still haven't found me. And I ain't telling you yet!!!!

Strawberry-Ringo: Good girl! You listened to me!

Yukiko Shiroryuu: Don't panic!!!!!!! It'll be ok!!!!

Alex San 12012: I know! It's ok! I'm glad you're a fan!

Kobato00: Thanks, but I think the kinky stuff is gonna be small. Glad you like it!

LyricalSin: Umm…I'm glad? That was a couple chapters ago!

TealEyeBeing: So true! Now please quit flailing around!

Kai-Chan94: I'm happy that you're happy! I'll do my best!!!! XD

Kobato00: You're a hypocrite! …That's ok because I am too! XD

Afallenheart: I am working on it!!! XD Thanks for reading!

As I told Kai, I have yet to be found. But they're getting closer every time! I know you all are confused, but I promise that some of the confusion will end soon! Now, here's Chapter 8! It's gonna be really long, so grab a snack or something and shut your screensaver off!!!! Better yet, get me some too!!!! XD

* * *

Chapter 8: Key Memories.

_Wh-what is this?!_ He thought as he fell on his knees. _This pain…what the fuck is it?!_ He slowly rose to his knees when he noticed something odd. Everything around him had stopped. The rain hung there, suspended in the air, and the two ghost twins stood there in a still embrace. "What in hell?" he gasped. It was then that he felt someone behind him. He turned around quickly…only to come face to face with the Ghost-Hichigo!

"**Hello again, Hichigo Kurosaki."** He said with a smile. Hichigo stared, unsure of what to say.

"Wh…what the fuck?" he whispered. He turned around to see the two others still embracing each other in sadness.

"**It has been awhile since I've seen you." **Hichigo turned to look at the other Ghost-Hichigo again.

"Who are you?" he asked hoarsely.

"**You have grown so much."** The figure kept going, ignoring him. Hichigo could feel his anger rising quickly.

"Tell me who you are, damnit!!!" he snapped. The figure turned to him and smiled. Hichigo could feel his body freeze. _Why…can't I move? _He thought.

"**All in good time, Hichigo. You have always been impatient."** The Ghost-Hichigo responded and shook his head. **"You know, I am sad that you can not remember."**

"Remember what?! What the fuck are you talking about?!" Hichigo snapped. The figure's smile widened.

"**What indeed, Hichigo Kurosaki…"**

* * *

Ichigo was till in pursuit of the Ghost-Hichigo, who was running as fast as he could. It looked like he was running against wind, but there wasn't even a breeze now. _Must be the memory…_he thought. As he continued running, he noticed that they were heading towards the river. When he reached the bridge, the ghost suddenly disappeared. "What the…?" he whispered. He sighed and started heading back home. As he did, he stopped by a convenient store to pick up medicine. _I hope Hichigo's ok still…_he thought worriedly.

* * *

Hichigo was beginning to really hate this ghost. "Why won't you give me one straight answer?" he asked, trying to calm himself down.

"**I will once you answer my question."** He replied. Hichigo was getting frustrated again, but he just sighed.

"You haven't actually asked me anything." He said. The Ghost-Hichigo chuckled.

"**You have a point, child. I will not deny it."** The ghost turned around and looked up. **"Why are so insistent on denying these memories?"** Hichigo looked at the ghost like he was an idiot.

"They ain't real, of course. They can't be." He replied with an obvious tone.

"**Do you really believe that? Or are you scared?"** Hichigo laughed.

"Scared? I'm a hollow! I don't feel fear, or anything for that matter. I don't have a heart." He laughed. The figure turned and smiled.

"**Oh, I think Ichigo would beg to differ."** Hichigo stopped laughing and stared at the ghost.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked. The ghost chuckled.

"**You feel anger. Is that not an emotion?" **he asked. Hichigo was at a loss.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. The Ghost-Hichigo took a quick look around him and sighed.

"**I shall speak to you later. For now, you must return to him**.**"** Hichigo noticed the world around him dissolving away, only him and the ghost remaining solid. **"I do hope that the next time we speak, it will be within your soul... the way it is supposed to look."**

* * *

Ichigo watched as Hichigo opened his eyes wearily. "Good, you're awake." Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Wh…what the hell happened?" Hichigo asked, his voice slurred.

"I'm not sure. You said you could tell how I felt, then you passed out. You have a high fever, so I suggest you stay on the couch." Ichigo explained.

"Tch. I'm fine. You can't tell me what to do Ichigo." He replied and tried sitting up. Ichigo watched as Hichigo managed to get to his feet, but after three shaky steps, he started to crumple towards the floor again. Ichigo shot up and caught him before he hit.

"You're an idiot. I told you, you're sick! You can't just get up! Besides…" he placed his hand gently on Hichigo's pale chest. "You're heartbeat's racing. You need to relax." Hichigo's head slowly turned to lock eyes with Ichigo.

"Wh…what did you just say?" he asked.

* * *

Hichigo didn't want to believe him. He _couldn't_ believe him. He was a hollow! But as he slowly pushed Ichigo's hand away from his chest, he felt rapid thuds in his chest. "No…that's not possible…" he whispered. Ichigo watched as Hichigo seemed to panic. "No…I'm a hollow! This-this can't be physically possible!" he yelled and started flailing in Ichigo's grip.

"Calm down, Shiro!" Ichigo called, allowing one of the nicknames to slip. But the sudden name didn't stop him from freaking out.

"Don't tell me to calm down!!! This isn't-it can't be! I know what I am!!! I-I…I-" he started to flail harder and Ichigo was having trouble pinning him down. Hichigo's heart was racing quickly…too quickly.

"You need to calm down!!! Please just relax!" Ichigo practically begged, but his hollow wasn't listening. He wasn't yelling, but screaming now, his eyes wide with a sudden delusional look. He clawed at the air, ignorant to Ichigo's pleas. _If he doesn't relax, his gonna get worse!!!_ Ichigo thought frantically. He got up and quickly ran to the clinic searching for something to sedate him. "If the dumbass doesn't stop struggling, he'll hurt himself." He muttered. He could then hear something awful from the house.

"AHHHHHHHHHOOOOWWWW!!!!" it was a sudden cry from Hichigo, but it sounded so hollowish, Ichigo almost grabbed the badge in his pocket. After a moment, the howl had stopped.

_Damn. That was creepy…_Ichigo thought. He found the medication and also grabbed some more medicine for his hollow's fever and rushed back to the house. But as he reached the door, he realized that the house seemed eerily quiet. As he ran into the room he froze as he noticed Hichigo laying still on the floor. _Oh no…_he thought. He quickly ran and kneeled next to Hichigo. Hichigo was staring into space, his eyes glazed over slightly, his chest unresponsive. "Hichigo?" Ichigo whispered. When he didn't respond, Ichigo grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Hichigo! Get up!" he yelled urgently, but nothing happened. He could feel his own heart racing as he pressed his hands against Hichigo's still chest, trying to get his heart to beat, his mind beginning to panic. "Please…get up…" he whispered. Suddenly, out of impulse, he screamed; "Nii-sama!!! Please!" As if that actually triggered something, Hichigo suddenly let out a loud gasp, his body shaking violently as he coughed. Ichigo sighed. "You ok, Hichigo?" he asked. Hichigo coughed again and lifted weary eyes to look at the teen.

"Wh…what just happened this time?" he asked quietly.

* * *

Hichigo watched as Ichigo shook his head. "I have no clue. The moment you noticed you had a heart, you flipped out. You were flailing around so badly, I was gonna sedate you so you wouldn't hurt yourself. Then you just howled…and went silent. I…have no idea how, but you just…died I guess, I have no idea. Then I yelled for you, and you just revived." Ichigo explained.

"Maybe I had a 'heart attack'." Hichigo joked. The two were silent for a moment before sharing a laugh. Hichigo moaned slightly as the action caused him a headache. "Damnit." He grumbled. He froze when Ichigo placed a gentle hand on his forehead.

"You're fevers' gotten worse. Come on, I'll help ya up to your room." Ichigo said and stood up, lifting one of Hichigo's arms and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Wow, you're being nice, Ichigo." Hichigo laughed quietly.

"And you're calling me by my name. Why aren't you calling me 'King'?" Hichigo sighed.

"Whenever I call you that, I can feel that you hate it. I don't like feeling _your_ hate, so I stopped. It's just a logical decision." He replied coolly. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Basically, you care about how I feel." He said. He could feel Hichigo stiffen slightly, but remained quiet. Ichigo finally made it to Hichigo's room and placed him gently on his bed. "Get your shirt off." He could hear Hichigo chuckling behind him.

"How about no?" he said. Ichigo rolled his eyes again.

"You need to cool off. So get your shirt o-" he heard a thudding noise and turned to see Hichigo draped limply on his bed. "Hichigo!" he gasped. He ran back over, but to his relief, he was only passed out, probably due to his high fever. He slowly lifted Hichigo up into a sitting position to take his shirt off, and was surprised when a hot hand grabbed his own.

"You're……so cold Ichi." He whispered tiredly, his voice slightly slurred. Ichigo didn't know how to react.

_Is he sick? Or…_he thought, uncertain. _…Is this the cause of something else?_ He slowly moved his hand from Hichigo's hot forehead and the albino moaned.

"Too hot…" he groaned as Ichigo went to pull the blankets over him.

"But if you don't cover up, you could get worse. Lemme take care of _you_ for once, Nii-sama." He paused at the sudden sentence that had come from him. He looked to see if Hichigo had noticed, but he had passed out again. Ichigo couldn't help but smile softly at the calm face that the albino had. He shook his head after a moment. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought.

* * *

Hichigo lay in bed, tossing and turning. He felt hot, even though Ichigo had opened a window and placed a cold washcloth on his head. His chest hurt form the infernal beating of his heart, a sensation he wasn't used to. _Why can't it all stop?!_ He thought as he turned around again. He slowly sat up and sighed, rubbing his head and pushed away his hair that had been sticking to his forehead. As he turned to look out the window, he froze when he recognized a familiar figure.

"**Why, hello again Hichigo"** It was the Ghost-Hichigo from before. Hichigo just sighed and laid back down.

"I have no desire to speak to you right now, so go away." He groaned. The Ghost-Hichigo chuckled and floated towards him.

"**Is that so? The reason I am her is because you called me."** He replied. Hichigo rolled over to face the wall.

"I never called you. I have no idea what you mean by that." He sighed. The Ghost-Hichigo chuckled.

"**You have always been stubborn."** He said with a smile. Hichigo didn't reply and continued to look at the wall. **"Even when you required help, you ignored any help given and continued pushing forward. I guess that's where Ichigo gets that trait from."** Hichigo sighed and sat up, holding his head as his headache started up with his movement.

"Don't you have anything better to do other than bother me? I'm sick and I want some rest!" he snapped.

"**So…you decided to listen to your younger sibling?"** The Ghost-Hichigo said with a sideways glance. Hichigo snapped his head to glare at the ghost despite the pain that shot through his head.

"He…is…not…my…brother!!!!" he snapped loudly. The ghost never flinched, only stared.

"**Oh, I could not tell. You two look so alike. I could have sworn that you were twins."** Hichigo shot out of the bed to grab him, but his fever rushed and hit him hard, causing him to fall to his knees. He coughed violently and shivered. **"Why do you deny the truth?"** The Ghost-Hichigo asked.

"B-because he's n-not my br-rother!" he managed to say between coughs. The Ghost-Hichigo shook his head.

"**No, that is not it. I know the **_**real**_** reason." ** He watched as Hichigo struggled to lift his head, to make eye contact.

"And…what is it?" he asked quietly.

"**You are afraid that everything you know…everything you thought you knew about Ichigo and yourself…is a lie."** He whispered. Hichigo was quiet for a moment. Then he started laughing. The ghost gave him a slightly puzzled look.

"You're real fucking funny!" he laughed.

"**Do I sound like I am joking to you?"** Hichigo stopped laughing. He seemed taken back by the sudden question.

"You _have_ to be. I'm a hollow. If you know so much about me, then you should know at least _that_." He pointed out. The ghost just sighed.

"**You still do not seem to understand one thing."** He replied.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"**You have a heartbeat."** Hichigo froze and instinctively lifted his hand to his chest. He could feel the thudding increase as he touched his war chest. **"There is no need to lie to me, Hichigo. I know exactly how you feel." **

"And how's that possible?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"**I am…the spirit of your zanpakuto."** The ghost replied, locking eyes with the albino.

* * *

Hichigo didn't know how to respond. He wanted to scream, yell at this figure in front of him, but his sickness was draining him of his strength quickly. "How…is that possible?" he whispered instead.

"**You are your own separate soul, Hichigo. The only way you two are connected in any way is that you two are-"**

"No, don't even _start_ that shit again." Hichigo interrupted. He didn't want to hear it anymore. "I'll... I'll admit right now. I have no idea what I am." He continued quietly. "I have a heart…I feel things…I have no clue what I am, not at all…" He began to shiver some, until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"**I understand, Hichigo. It is alright."** The spirit whispered calmingly. Hichigo slowly rose and sat back down on his bed.

"So…why are you here then?" he asked.

"**I am here to speak to you about key memories."** Hichigo gave him a confused look.

"Whaddya mean by 'key memories'?" he asked. "You ain't saying that all these flashbacks we've been seeing are _real_ right?"

"**That is for you to decide. Bu something tells me that you will agree with me with what I said the first time I saw you; the truth is not what you expect."** He replied. Hichigo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What are they?" he asked.

"**Well, key memories are memories that activate all of the forgotten ones. Basically, if we find your key memory, you will remember everything that you have forgotten."** He explained. Hichigo shook his head.

"I haven't forgotten anything. All of these memories are bullshit." He replied. The spirit laughed.

"**I can tell you believe that. However, if they are not, you need to know this fact. Just do not forget what I said."** Hichigo noticed that the spirit was fading away again.

"Hey, you don't have anymore to say?" he asked quickly.

"**Not for now. But we will speak again, Hichigo. Until then, watch after Ichigo." **Hichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"**You will find out soon…the truth behind your existence…and believe me when I say this…you will not like what you learn…"** The figure continued before fading completely away, leaving Hichigo alone in his room once more.

* * *

Chapter 8 end

Ichigo: Hey, that wasn't that long at all!

Hichigo: And how many times did I pass out in this?

Ichigo:…Uhh…*looks back and checks* about…3?

Hichigo: Damn, that's a little too much for me.

Ichigo: But you ain't the author.

Hichigo:…Good point. Speaking of her, where the hell is she?

Ichigo: *checks disclaimers* Hiding in her closet.

Hichigo: Should we go get her?

Both:…Nah.


	9. Chapter 9: The truth is found

Response to reviews!!!!!!

Yukiko Shiroryuu and Chibiussa: Uhh…I'll stay outta this one…

Alex San 12012: When my mind removes the writer's block!

Kai-Chan94: Well…I'm the only one that knows, right? Hee hee…

Strawberry-Ringo: It's all apart of my master plan…

LyricalSin: You are most certainly welcome! *sends answer from closet*

TealEyedBeing: Yeah, but you're scaring the rest of the reviewers! Just kidding! XD

Kobato00: Oh. Well….never expect the unexpected. For most of the time….no! I'm using that quote later! Anywho, I'm happy!

Phantom: You shall have to wait for my answers!!! Hee hee…however, I'm glad you like it!

ShortAndFun: Because I'm evil that way! Hee hee~! Anyways, thanks for reading!

Ok ok ok! Some answers!!!! Well, I know you're all dying to know what the hell is going on, so I think its time for half of an answer! …What? You honestly thought I'd give you a full answer in one chapter? Haa! I ain't that nice! Anywho, here's Chapter 9!!!

* * *

Chapter 9: The truth is found.

"What do you mean by that?" Hichigo asked.

"**You will find out soon…the truth behind your existence…and believe me when I say this…you will not like what you learn…"** The figure continued before fading completely away, leaving Hichigo alone in his room once more. Hichigo sat alone for a moment before rubbing his hand through his snowy hair.

"Man, this is one hell of a mess…" he sighed. He looked long at his clock. It showed 1:30 AM in bright red numbers. _Ok…so Ichigo's not back yet from his 'almighty' Soul Reaper duty yet…_ he thought. He reached under his bed and grabbed Kon, who was supposed to be watching him in case he had another 'attack'. Without warning, he shoved his hand into the plushie's mouth and yanked the green pill out. He quickly popped him into his mouth and felt his soul separate from his body. Kon, now in his body, hit the bed.

"What the hell's up with you?!" Kon snapped. Hichigo clutched his head as his headache spiked again.

"Quit your infernal yelling before I pull you out and step on you." Hichigo growled. Kon stopped and backed up a little.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna actually agree with Ichigo. You can't go running around right now, especially as a Soul Reaper!" He watched as Hichigo started to climb out the window. "Besides, you could get hurt!" Hichigo froze. "I dunno bout you, but you wouldn't last long against a hollow, especially in your condition. Not to mention Ichigo would kill himself because of all the worry." He noticed Hichigo flinch slightly and clutch his chest. He sighed and turned to face the Mod soul.

"I…want answers. The only way I…I'm gonna get them…is by going out there…and… 'persuade' these flashbacks a little." He said in long breaths. Kon looked into his eyes and shivered.

_He almost looks like he's…admitting defeat against these 'false memories' or he's just extremely tired …_he thought. _Is he really Ichigo's hollow? _"I…get that. But…can't you go in your body?" he asked cautiously. Hichigo sighed.

_Nosy mod…_he thought. "This is so random people in the street won't ask what I'm doing." He replied hotly. "Why the hell do you care anyways?"

"I'm tired of watching you. The sooner you get better, the sooner I can back to…what I want." He replied.

"More like looking at porn magazines Ichigo doesn't know he owns…" Hichigo grumbled. When Kon gave him a puzzled look, he just shrugged. "Just act asleep if he comes in." he said and jumped out the window. When he landed, he landed on his right leg funny due to his lack of balance. As he struggled to stand, his head began to pang again and his vision blurred slightly, not to mention the sudden sharp pain that shot through his right foot. _Damn…maybe this wasn't such a great idea…_he thought.

* * *

Ichigo reentered his room and climbed back into his body. "Man, so much for hollow hunting." He grumbled. "There wasn't a single one out there." He stared at the ceiling for awhile, lost in thought. _So much's been going on…_he thought. _What's real and what's not?_ He replayed all of the events that had happened in the past few days in his head, trying to make some sense out of it. After a moment, he sighed and rubbed his hands through his orange hair. "Damn it all. Nothing fits!" he grumbled.

"_Dad!!!!!"_ Ichigo shot straight up as soon as he heard that voice.

_Not another one…_he thought. He sighed and lay back down. _Maybe if I sleep, it'll go away…_ He slowly felt his eyes grow heavy and began to drift off. However, he was unaware of the presence in his room, appearing in the corner.

_Soon…_it thought, a twisted grin spreading acrossed its white face…

* * *

Hichigo limped slowly along the darkened streets of Karakura, leaning close to every building that he could. His fever was quickly conquering him, making it hard to see straight and the pain in his leg made it worse. _I can't tell if it's broken or twisted…_he thought as he felt another shock of pain shoot up his leg. He breathed in sharply and fell on his knees. _This was a stupid idea…_ He tried to stand back up, and managed to after much effort. "Hey! Whoever is using all these 'false memories', send me another! I don't give a fuck about 'em!" he yelled to the sky. _Like I sound convincing…_he thought and sighed. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but something about these memories felt…odd now. He sat back down and stared at the cloudy sky, rubbing his hand through his white hair and hissing at the heat he felt from his own forehead. _God damnit all…_

"_Ichigo!!!! Where are you?!" _Hichigo shot up as the pale figure of his child form ran past him, wearing a raincoat.

_Bout time…_he thought and sighed. It was then he noticed that the scenery had changed somewhat. Now it was raining, no, storming, and the wind was whipping all around him. _Another one of these?_ He thought as he ran through the wet streets following his ghost self. He could feel the rain slap his face, stinging like needles and the pain in his leg was unbelievable, but he ignored it.

"_Ichigo! Damnit, where the hell is he?"_ the Ghost-Hichigo wondered as they both ran through the streets. Hichigo hobbled behind, the pain and fever dragging him down.

_God damnit!_ He cursed. He was relived when the figure stopped on the huge bridge hanging over the river. He noticed that the ghost was searching frantically from that one spot. It was then that everything stopped. _What in the…?_ Hichigo thought, confused.

"**See what you could not before…"** Hichigo turned to see the spirit again, but he looked different this time. He wore a cape, very similar to Zangetsu, but he still looked like Hichigo as a kid and no glasses. His eyes were now a sharp, intelligent blue.

"Wh-what did you say?" Hichigo stammered. The figure remained still.

"**You heard me. See what you could not see before, Hichigo."** It repeated before fading away. The rain suddenly began falling again, and this time lightning cracked the sky, followed by a roar of thunder.

"_Aibou!!!"_ Hichigo turned to look where the Ghost-Hichigo was looking. Along the swollen riverbank, was the Ghost-Ichigo. _"Aibou! We need to go! Come on!"_ The Ghost-Ichigo looked up at the other and shook his head.

"_No. I won't go!"_ he yelled back.

_Man, Ichigo's a dumbass…_Hichigo thought.

"_Please!!!! Dad and the others are worried!"_ The Ghost-Hichigo called out. The Ghost-Ichigo seemed hesitant for a moment. _"Please Aibou! I know what you feel! Don't hide it anymore!"_ That seemed to get the other ghost's attention and he began running towards him. As he did, he took one more glance at the river, then froze in mid-step. Hichigo peered through the darkness and rain to see two, small lights under the water.

_What the fuck?_ Suddenly, the Ghost-Ichigo walked towards the bank as the Ghost-Hichigo began calling to him again.

"_Ichi?! What the hell are you doing?!"_ he called.

"_Mom's calling me…"_ The Ghost-Ichigo replied in a slightly monotone voice. They both watched as something unexpected happened; the Ghost-Ichigo fell into the river.

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to find himself standing in the living room. "When in hell did I get in _here_?" he asked himself. He turned around to see his dad sitting on the couch, a worried look on his face. "Hey, dad, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked over. But when he placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention, his hand went right through him. "What the fuck?!" he gasped and pulled his hand away. It took him a moment to remember that he had fallen asleep. _So…this must be one of those 'false memories'…_he added up. He heard the front door slam and he turned around. He saw both ghost twins, dripping wet. The Ghost-Ichigo was unconscious and the Ghost-Hichigo looked completely exhausted. He watched as the Ghost-Hichigo started to collapse. The ghost of his dad bolted off the couch and caught the falling boys.

"_Hichigo! What happened?!"_ he asked, worry and fear in his tone.

"_D-dad…"_ the Ghost-Hichigo's voice was weary and weak. _"H-help Aibou…"_ He passed out in his worried fathers arms. Ichigo was just about t ask himself what the hell had happened when the scene around him began changing. He blinked and found himself in the main hospital. The Ghost-Hichigo was wrapped in a blanket and sitting in a chair next to the Ghost-Ichigo, who was sleeping in the hospital bed.

_Stranger and stranger…_he thought. He watched as the Ghost-Hichigo grabbed the other's hand, softly squeezing it.

"_I'm sorry, Aibou. If I…"_ He shook his head. _"Please, wake up…"_ Suddenly, the Ghost-Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and the Ghost-Hichigo's eyes lit up slightly. _"Aibou…"_

"_Wh-where am I, Shiro?"_ the Ghost-Ichigo asked, his voice raspy. The Ghost-Hichigo looked down.

"_We're at the hospital, Ichi…"_ he whispered. The Ghost-Ichigo glanced around slowly, as if he was taking it all in. His eyes grew wide and they connected with his twin's.

"_How…why…"_

"_You fell in the river. I dove in to get you…you weren't breathing…I…"_ The Ghost-Hichigo looked back down.

_I know this can't be real, but I do feel sorry for him…_Ichigo thought as he looked at the twin.

"_Why didn't you let me drown?!"_ The sudden question made Ichigo focus on his 'ghost'. His eyes were full of sadness and rage. _"I could've been with Mom! I could've apologized to her!!!"_ The Ghost-Hichigo never once looked at his brother, but every yell made him flinch. _"If you hadn't shown up, I could've seen her!!!"_

"_I…I'm sorry, Ichigo…"_ The Ghost-Ichigo stopped yelling and stared at his twin. _"It-it's just…I miss Mom so much…I didn't want to lose Aibou too…"_ He looked back into the other's furious chocolate eyes with teary golden ones.

"_But…why did you do it?!"_ The Ghost-Ichigo snapped, causing his twin to flinch again.

"_I…I know how you feel…and to feel that and not be allowed to tell others…it hurts, Aibou. That's why I… snapped at you yesterday like that…I don't wanna be alone…"_ he replied, choking slightly on sobs. The Ghost-Ichigo's eyes softened.

"_Nii-sama…"_ he whispered. He then reached out for the albino and wrapped him up in a warm embrace. _"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you…this is all my fault…"_

"_No, I shouldn't have yelled at you."_ The Ghost-Hichigo buried his face in the Ghost-Ichigo's shoulder. _"It's just…you were hiding what you were feeling. Everyone feels like that still."_

"_B-but it's my fault that Mom died…"_ The Ghost-Hichigo shook his head.

"_No one blames you. I don't, and neither do Dad, Karin and Yuzu."_ The Ghost-Ichigo sighed.

"_I don't wanna lose anyone ever again…I want to protect them…"_ he whispered.

"_So do I, Ichi."_ The Ghost-Hichigo pushed away from his brother and held out his pinky finger. _"Let's promise to protect everyone!"_

"_But…we do it together. And we have to protect each other, too!"_ The Ghost-Ichigo added, holding out his pinky finger as well.

"_Right! Together, and forever!"_ They both locked their fingers together and the small promise. As soon as they did, something in the back of Ichigo's mind clicked on. He had figured it out.

_I know the truth behind all of these 'false memories'…_he realized.

* * *

Hichigo watched as the Ghost-Hichigo ran as quickly as he could to the banks of the river. He tore off his raincoat and dove in. Hichigo quickly followed and leaped in as well. _I just hope that my breath holds out…_he thought. _It'd suck if I drowned here…not to mention it'd be kinda lame…_ He swam after the ghost, which was swimming towards a sinking Ghost-Ichigo. He grabbed the twin's hand and began to pull, but with little to no avail. _It's like he's stuck…_Hichigo thought. But he couldn't see anything odd. He watched as the Ghost-Hichigo kicked and pulled, but the other ghost wouldn't budge. Hichigo swam closer, trying to see what was preventing the ghost from saving him, but he couldn't see anything at all. It was then that the zanpakuto's words echoed through his mind;

"_**See what you could not see before, Hichigo."**_Hichigo sighed.

_I understand what you mean…_he thought. _But this never happened…_ He closed his eyes and focused on the spot where the Ghost-Ichigo was. When he opened them again, he almost gasped. _What in hell is that?!_ There was a huge serpent like monster with its tail tightly wrapped around the Ghost-Ichigo's leg. The only way to identify what it was the white mask on its face. _That's one big ass hollow…_Hichigo thought and shivered, but he couldn't tell if it was because of the water, his fever, or…fear. It was then that he noticed the zanpakuto at the monsters hip. _No way…_ It was an arrancar! It gave both boys a curious stare before finally releasing the Ghost-Ichigo and swimming back in the murky depths. The Ghost-Hichigo grabbed his twin from under his waist and began to swim back up. After he broke the surface himself, Hichigo saw the ghost drag the other onto the shore.

"_Ichigo!!! Ichi, can you hear me?!" _he screamed, shaking his brother. No response. He began pushing down on his chest, and the Ghost-Ichigo coughed lightly. Desperate, the Ghost-Hichigo pressed his lips against his brothers, pushing much needed air into his lungs. At the sight, Hichigo could feel a little click in the back of his mind. _No…this…can't be…_he thought as the scene faded away. _We…we are…_

* * *

Ichigo leapt up from his bed and started to run towards Hichigo's room. _I need to tell him!!!_ He thought. As he swung open his door, he froze as he saw a pale figure standing in front of him. "Who…?" The figure looked up and locked eyes with him, freezing him in place. _I…can't move…_he thought.

"_Oh, I don't think so, Ichigo Kurosaki."_ The figure stepped from out of the shadows, golden eyes still freezing Ichigo in place. He looked exactly like the Ghost-Hichigo, but with a more, menacing glare.

"Wh…who are you?" Ichigo struggled to speak, but his mouth could barely move.

"_Oh, you know who I am. You've just never seen me in this form before."_ It spoke with a menacing tone. Ichigo stared at him a moment longer before his eye widened in shock.

"N-no way…" he whispered. Suddenly, the figure shot through him and appeared on the other side.

"_Too bad you won't get the chance to tell him, Ichigo Kurosaki."_ As Ichigo's world faded to darkness, the last thing he saw was the figure's menacing smile. _"You're ours now…"_

* * *

Hichigo felt his head swimming back and forth due to his fever and sudden swim. The swim had also made his leg worse, and he was sure it was broken. _Damn my clumsiness…_he thought and sighed. As he slowly climbed through his window, he noticed that his body wasn't on his bed, but lying on the floor. "Oh great…" he grumbled. He slid back into his body and began walking out of his room. "Man, I have way too much to tell him…" he sighed. As he opened his door, he noticed Ichigo's still body lying in his doorway. "Ichigo!" he gasped and ran over to him. He knelt down despite the pain and rolled him over. His eyes were distant and have closed, but he was breathing. _Where the hell is Kon?_ He thought and began looking around. As he stood up, he almost stepped on the little green pill. He quickly grabbed it and popped it back in his mouth.

"About goddamn time you got here!!!" Kon yelled as he re-entered Hichigo's body. Hichigo held his head, but didn't bother asking Kon to quiet down.

"What the fuck happened?!" he asked.

"I dunno. I heard Ichigo collapse in the hall and I was about to get up to see what happened and the next thing I know, I'm outta your body." He then gave Hichigo a puzzled look. "Did ya find anything out?" he asked.

"Yeah…" He locked eyes with the Mod soul. "Ichigo and I…we really are twins…"

* * *

Chapter 9 end

Ichigo: …You're shitting me.

Hichigo: cliché…

Ichigo: Oh well, let's go look for her…

Me: Psst. Guys!

Both: Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo?

Me: shh! I'm still hiding!

Ichigo: From behind the shower curtain?

Me:…So?

Hichigo: Odd…

Me: We'll discuss later. Anywho, thanks and review!


	10. Chapter 10: Memories explained

Response to reviews!!!!

TealEyeBeing: Hello? Someone call 911!!!!!

Kai-Chan94: Thanks a million! XD

Alex San 12012: I'm glad you didn't die on me!!!

BonneNuit: Good! My plan to make you excited is working!!!! XD

Forgotten Memories Kaiori: Oh, but it did!!!!

Chibiussa: Uh…is she ok? Heh~! Anywho, I share your surprise!

Strawberry-Ringo: I know, right?! *cuddles young Hichigo and Ichigo* I love 'em!

Masamune Uzimaki Blacklight: I hate 'em too! XD

LyricalSin: Maybe I did…who knows?

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Thanks a ton!!!! XD

I know! The truth's out now! However, there are still some holes in the story! This chapter will explain one, and is also kind of a flashback episode! Please enjoy Chapter 10!!! Also! If you read Secret of the Ouin, may I ask you not to flame me? Someone did that, and now I'm really pissed off! I won't say who, and I don't want people chasing this person down or anything, but please, I ask for no flames! Thanks a million!

* * *

Chapter 10: Memories explained

"What the fuck happened?!" he asked.

"I dunno. I heard Ichigo collapse in the hall and I was about to get up to see what happened and the next thing I know, I'm outta your body." He then gave Hichigo a puzzled look. "Did ya find anything out?" he asked.

"Yeah…" He locked eyes with the Mod soul. "Ichigo and I…we really are twins…" He turned away from the shocked look in the Mod's eyes and tried to lift Ichigo onto his shoulders. As soon as he stood, however, pain swam through his leg and his fever grew more ferocious, and he collapsed, coughing.

"You are in _no_ shape to move anymore!" Kon sighed. He quickly lifted both Ichigo and Hichigo onto his shoulders and took them downstairs.

"H-hold up." Hichigo coughed. Kon put them both on the couch, shivering at the sight of the unconscious Ichigo.

_Man, this is too weird!_ He thought. "What?"

"I…need to leave a message for dad…" Hichigo replied as he slowly stood and got some paper and a pencil. His hand shook as he tried to write, so Kon grabbed his hand to help steady him. "Thanks…" he whispered.

"No problem. When you're a freeloader, ya have to be nice once in a while." Kon replied. Hichigo rolled his eyes and finished the note. Hichigo started to heads towards the door, but he collapsed, the pain too great. "Looks like you both need a lift." Kon opened the front door and lifted Ichigo onto his back and held Hichigo in his arms.

"You're too hot…" Hichigo moaned. Kon just rolled his eyes.

"No, you're just too sick. Not to mention soaking wet. What, did you think swimming in a freezing river was gonna cure ya?" he asked sarcastically. Hichigo let out a weak laugh.

"No, but it was fun…" he said. Kon just rolled his eyes.

"Lemme guess, we need to go to Kisuke's right?" he asked. Hichigo nodded slowly.

"Yeah…"

"Gotcha!" he began running at top speed, straight to the Urahara Shop.

* * *

Kisuke was just closing up when he saw Kon running. "Why, hello there! Why are you-" He stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the twins. Kon stopped in front of him, gasping.

"They're…heavy…"he breathed.

"Get them inside." Kisuke said as they walked into the store.

* * *

Hichigo sighed and sank down onto the floor. _It's nice to be in my body again…_he thought with relief. After Kon had dropped Ichigo off in a small back room, Hichigo had noticed how tired he was and re-entered his body so the Mod could rest. _I guess he does have some good points…_

"So, Hichigo, are you gonna tell me what happened?" Kisuke asked as he brought in two cups of hot tea. Hichigo grabbed one of the cups and quickly drank it. It scalded his mouth some, but it helped him forget his fever and pain in his leg.

"Yeah, as much of it as I know, anyways." He replied. He began to tell Kisuke all that he remembered. "It seems that all of these memories are actually real, and they all take place about a few years after Ichi- I mean, our mom died." He said. Kisuke didn't say anything, but nodded. "Well, I'm still not exactly sure what happened, but after I…remembered, I decided to come back to tell Ichigo. But when I got home…" he trailed off.

"He was like that, unconscious, right?" Kisuke finished. Hichigo nodded slowly. "So, what do you think helped you remember all of this at once?" he asked. He gave it some thought.

"Well, the spirit of my zanpakuto said it had something to do with 'key memories'. He told me that Ichigo and I had different key memories and it was hard for Zangetsu and him to find them." He explained. Kisuke sighed.

"Wow. I haven't heard about 'key memories' in along time." He said, partly to himself. Hichigo gave him an odd look.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, back when I was the Captain of Squad 12, I used to study all kinds of things. Memories and their effects on the heart and soul was one of those many things." Noticing Hichigo's still puzzled look, he decided to continue. "Apparently, if someone forgets something, the memory can get buried in the heart, hidden away, but it's never truly forgotten." He explained.

"Yeah, but all of my memories were erased, not to mention Ichigo's memories of me were too." Hichigo said.

"I was getting to that. However, if someone were to, I guess you could say, develop amnesia, those memories are still there, but are almost impossible to reach."

"So, how in the hell did we-"

"Please, Hichigo, quit adding stuff in and listen." Kisuke interrupted his question. He could see the frustrated look on the teen and smiled softly. _He's a lot like Ichigo…in more ways than one…_he thought. "Anyways, it would take either a really strong event or memory to trigger the release of all the hidden ones." He finished.

"So, maybe my being separated from Ichigo when the hogyoku exploded was what triggered the release of all these memories?" Hichigo asked. Kisuke nodded.

"Seems likely. But that then throws all of my research off." He sighed. "Oh well. There's another option though." Hichigo looked into his eyes, determined.

"What?"

"It's possible, that your soul had been either fused, or absorbed by Ichigo's and your existence as a human was erased. That would have erased everyone's memories of you." Kisuke explained. Hichigo looked down at his half-empty cup.

"Then…how do I exist now?" he asked, sounding disturbed by the idea.

"The hogyoku must've reversed whatever process used on you that combined you two to begin with, restoring your human body and your heart. Therefore, your memories have been coming and going, trying to help you remember your forgotten past." He explained. Hichigo nodded slowly.

"It sounds nice, Kisuke, but do you have anything to back it up?" he asked, sounding aggravated.

_He's tired…_defiantly. Kisuke thought. "Yes, I do actually." He stood up and grabbed his laptop and set it on the table. "After Ichigo came and told me about your sudden 'attack', this theory we explained came into my mind. So, in order to check, I went to a website that shows missing children's cases." Hichigo cocked an eyebrow.

"Something happened once like that. Yuzu went missing after this nasty blizzard and Ichigo and I went out to get her…" he stopped, lost in thought.

"Damn thing, it's taking forever to boot!" Kisuke snapped suddenly, knocking Hichigo out of his thoughts. Kisuke sighed and turned to look back at Hichigo. "Is there anything really important in your memories that we might be able to use and figure out what happened to Ichigo? Physically and mentally, there's nothing wrong with him, and his soul's in his body, so I'm at a loss." He explained. Hichigo gave it some thought.

"Yes, actually, there's one thing." He locked eyes with Kisuke. "One time, Ichigo was by the river during a really bad storm. I was yelling at him, and as he ran up, he looked at the river and froze. I noticed to odd lights in the water, then he fell in. I went in after him, and then I saw it…an arrancar."

* * *

"There was an arrancar?!" Kisuke gasped.

"Yes, and it almost drowned him. After that, Ichigo's health was always poor. He could get sick easily." Hichigo sighed. "I think I ended up getting a little overprotective of him after that."

"So…what happened then?" Kisuke asked.

"Well, a few years after that incident, that's when Yuzu went missing. Ichigo wanted to go with me, but I kept saying no. It was too cold and if he got sick…" Hichigo shook his head. "But dad let him go."

"Anything else?" Hichigo tried to think about it when his heart suddenly started to ache. He clutched his chest and began coughing. Kisuke ran over and patted his back. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"D-don't know…" he gasped. He tried to remember what had happened when he coughed up blood. Kisuke kept rubbing his back until the coughing died down. "I…can't remember past that. It's like…something's….blocking it…" he managed to say through breaths.

"Well, don't push it. I might have something that'll help with that cough. Stay put." Kisuke got up and walked into a back room. Hichigo slowly turned the laptop around.

_It's working now…_he thought. He noticed a previously opened link and clicked it. It showed a list of missing children. He looked in the K's until he found 'Kurosaki'. When he clicked it, it showed pictures of him and Ichigo as kids. "What in hell?" he gasped.

"I see you couldn't wait to find out what I had found, eh?" Kisuke said, emerging with a cup of water and some pills. He looked at the site and sighed. "It changed again."

"What did?"

"The dates. For some reason, the only one missing at first was Ichigo, but just in case, I kept revisiting the site. Over time, you popped up, but it had showed you as found recently. Then, after your 'attack', I checked again, and the date changed to an earlier time. And now, it says you were found at the same time Ichigo was. And I guarantee you, that in a few minuets; it'll say that you never went missing." Hichigo stared at the computer.

"Why? I don't understand…" he whispered.

"I honestly don't either, but my guess is that it has something to do with your returning existence as a human." Kisuke said. Hichigo let out a quiet laugh.

"I ain't a human like Aibou." He said. Kisuke pulled his fan out.

"Then…what are you?" he asked. Hichigo paused at the sudden question.

"I…I…I don't know…" he replied slowly. Kisuke sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure something out!" he said cheerily.

_Oh goodie, he suddenly decided to be optimistic…_Hichigo thought. "But I do know one thing. It's something my zanpakuto told me. I have to meet him in my soul." He took the pills and swallowed them with a gulp of water.

"Oh, well, if you want to do that, I wouldn't have-" Kisuke's warning came a little too late. Hichigo took one glance at him before sleep crept over him and he collapsed. "Oops. I think they were a _little_ too strong…" he sighed.

* * *

When Hichigo woke up, it was already afternoon. _Damn, my head's killing me…_he thought as he rubbed his hand through his white hair. He was surprised that his fever was gone. "What in the…?"

"Ah, you're awake now! That's good!" He turned around to see Tessai staring at him, his nose practically touching his.

"What the fuck?!" Hichigo yelled as he backed away.

"Hmm! Good reflexes too. I do believe you've recovered mostly from your illness." He grunted.

"What the fuck were you doing?! Watching me sleep or something?!" Hichigo snapped.

"Boss! Hichigo's awake now!" Tessai yelled, ignoring his questions.

"So I hear!" Kisuke called from another room.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Hichigo yelled and was about to sock Tessai a good one when Kisuke opened the door.

"Ah, you're looking much livelier now!" he exclaimed. Hichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Look, I wanna get to the bottom of this mess, and the only way I can is-"

"I know, Hichigo." He knelt down ad covered his pale face with his hand. "You just got up, but if you're so eager, then it's time for the rest of the truth. Just promise me that if you do figure it out, you won't do anything rash."

"Yeah, whatever." Hichigo sighed. Kisuke smiled.

"Good luck then." He forced his spirit energy into his palm, knocking Hichigo out and into his soul.

* * *

Chapter 10 end

Ichigo: Damn! I didn't get to do anything!

Me: That's because you're-

Hichigo: Hey! You're not gonna reveal that _now_, are you?

Me: Oh, thanks for stooping me!!!

Ichigo: What? *looks at both of us* What the hell's going on?

Plot Bunny 1: There she is!!!

Plot Bunny 3: Catch her!!!

Me: Aww, shit!

Hichigo: We gotta go, right now! *runs*

Me: Well, see y'all later!!! *runs*

Ichigo: H-hey! Wait for me!!! *runs*


	11. Chapter 11:The one behind the existence

Response to reviews!!!

BonneNuit: Oh, yes I know! *does same thing and reads Two of a Kind*

Strawberry-Ringo: So true…

Chibiussa: I'm hurrying! But you know she's gonna be pissed about this when she gets up~!

TealEyeBeing: You shall find out!

Forgotten Memories Kaiori: I'm glad you're excited!!! XD

Phantom: All shall be explained in due time, I promise!!! And yeah, I'd hit the guy too, unless you wanna end up like Rukia with a sore foot… ouchies.

Alex San 12012: I will!

LyricalSin: Oh, you'll find it…interesting…

Aizen must die: Well thank you! I'm glad you like it, my friend!!! If you ever have questions, I'll tell you…absolutely nothing! *crosses arms* MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Also, I would take your offer with the whole Grimmjow fight, except I have this story completely planned out already, so sorry!

Ok, peeps. This chappie isn't going to be really long, but it'll be…suspenseful. Oh, y'all are gonna hate me for this! Oh well, suck it up!!! XD Just kidding guys! Ok, here's Chapter 11! I'm also gonna warn ya now, Hichigo and Ichigo are gonna go through some…close calls in this fic. You'll see what I mean in a couple chapters.

* * *

Chapter 11: The one behind the unexpected existence…

"Yeah, whatever." Hichigo sighed. Kisuke smiled.

"Good luck then." He forced his spirit energy into his palm, knocking Hichigo out and into his soul. He felt himself falling and he landed on his chest lightly.

_Wow, that was…odd…_ he thought. As he slowly sat up, he thought he was back in Ichigo's inner world for a moment. He was sitting on a sideways skyscraper, surrounded by a sideways city. It wasn't until after a moment of staring that he realized something off. "It's dark in here." he told himself.

"**Correct, Hichigo."** Hichigo turned around to see the spirit standing behind him, a starry sky in the background. **"You always did like the night. So it is no surprise that your inner world reflects that."**

"It's you." He replied, uncertain of what else to say. The spirit smiled softly.

"**Who else would it be, Hichigo?"** he asked. Hichigo took another look around.

"Why is my inner world like this? He asked. The spirits eyes had slight amusement in them at the teen's confusion.

"**You and Ichigo are twins. Deep down, you are both very similar in personality."** He explained. **"The way your inner world is fashioned is based off of your personality. Surely you of all people would know this."** Hichigo looked down at the building.

"I don't know _what_ I know anymore…" he said quietly. The spirit stared at him. "You're right. I think the real reason I denied everything was because…I was afraid. I was afraid that everything I knew…about Ichigo…about myself…was a lie." Hichigo could feel rain hitting his head lightly. The spirit walked over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"**It is not surprising. You were so used to a certain lifestyle, and to learn that that lifestyle was not the way you were meant to exist…"** The spirit locked eyes with him. **"I know exactly what you are going through, Hichigo."** Hichigo sat there in silence for a moment before letting out a tired sigh.

"I need to know…about what happened the night Yuzu went missing." He said. The spirit nodded.

"**I can help you only half-way through the memory. However, after we reach a certain point, I cannot go any further and you will be on your own."** He said. Hichigo gave out a soft chuckle.

"Do I look like a kid to you? I don't need you holding my hand the entire time." He replied. The spirit smiled.

"**No, but still. I will tell you now; things you feel in the memory, things you will see, they have already happened and cannot hurt you."** Hichigo let out a huff.

"Like I didn't know that. So…how do I see it?" he asked.

"**Look into the windows over there. You should already know that as well, seeing as one of your favorite past times back when you were within Ichigo was peering into his memories."** Hichigo quickly looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Wh-whatever." When he turned again, the spirit was gone, but he could still feel his presence. _Man, this is going to be weird…_he thought and rubbed his hand through his hair. He stood up and walked over to one of the windows. He placed a hand on it and forced some spiritual pressure into his palm and closed his eyes slowly. "Allow me to see into the memories hidden here…" he whispered. "Allow me to see that which is hidden…" Instantly, the world dissolved away, placing him inside the house next to the clinic.

"_**So it beings…"**_ his zanpakuto whispered in his mind. _**"The revealing of the truth…"**_

* * *

Hichigo stared at the house some. _Huh, hasn't actually changed at all in the past few years…_he thought. The one difference was how dim it was in the house. There a few candles lit to give off some light, but that was it. "I forgot this was right after a nasty blizzard that knocked out the entire towns' power." He grumbled. He turned to see his dad sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face.

"_Dad!"_ Hichigo turned to see his ghost-self running down the steps. He looked a little older than in the memories that he'd seen the past couple days. He was taller, his hair slightly longer and, if possible, his golden eyes had gotten darker slightly.

"**It has been three years since then."** Hichigo turned to see the spirit standing next to him.

"Yeah, I know…" he scoffed.

"_Dad! I'm gonna look for Yuzu!"_ he ran quickly to the coat rack and got a huge, black winter coat.

"_No, Hichigo. It's too dark. Besides, she hasn't been gone that long…"_

"_Dad, it's been over an hour! I'm going!"_ He stared at his dad, a fierce determination in his eyes. After a moment, his dad let out a sigh.

"_Always so determined. I wonder where you get it from…"_ he said. _"You have two hours, understood?"_ Hichigo gave a swift nod.

"_Thanks dad."_ He quickly wrapped a scarf around his neck and put on ear muffs and gloves. Just as he was about to open the door, another familiar voice called from the stairs.

"_Wait up, Shiro! I'm coming too!"_ Everyone present turned to see the Ghost-Ichigo running down the steps. He looked almost exactly like Hichigo, save the skin and hair. But he also looked pale, sickly pale.

"_No, Ichigo. You're not well enough. Dad told you that you need to stay in bed."_ Hichigo said. Although he still looked a little shaky, the determination in the Ghost-Ichigo's eyes burned just as fiercely as it did in the Ghost-Hichigo's.

"_Hichigo, she's my sister too. I'm going to look for her too!"_ he said. The Ghost-Hichigo rubbed his gloved hand through his snowy hair.

"_Aibou…"_ he sighed, slightly annoyed. He turned to look at his dad. _"You know that if we say no, he'll just sneak out."_ His dad sighed.

"_Fine, but Ichigo had to be back in an hour, understood?"_ Ichigo let out an annoyed huff, but nodded. Hichigo watched as his ghost self took a few minuets to see if Ichigo was bundled up properly. He almost laughed at the annoyed look on the Ghost-Ichigo's face.

"He absolutely hates been treated like a child." He snickered.

"**As do you, Hichigo."** The spirit stated. Hichigo stared at the spirit. **"You know why you're treating him this way, though. Or at least…you claim to know…"** He turned knowing eyes at Hichigo as the two ghosts left the house. Hichigo walked up to the door.

"You catch on quickly, don't you? You're right, I still don't fully remember everything." He said as he passed through the door.

* * *

The world outside was covered in ankle deep snow, all the streetlights off except for a few. The snow was still falling heavily, huge snowflakes covering the twins as they searched for their sister. **"Why hide the fact from others?"** The spirit asked Hichigo. **"I know you remember, but there is something else…something you do not want to admit."** He watched as Hichigo followed the twins, shivering the entire time. **"I told you, this is all past. Do not let it get to you."**

"I kn-know wh-wh-what you sai-d." Hichigo replied in a shaky breath. "It's j-just…my mind rem-mem-bers, but m-my heart…it doesn't…" The spirit nodded.

"**I thought that this may be a slight drawback. Perhaps in learning who is behind your…unexpected existence…you will regain the memories in your heart as well…"** the spirit said. Hichigo just nodded.

"It's something I hope comes true…I'm tired of seeing all of these visions."

* * *

Kisuke watched as Hichigo tossed and turned slightly in his sleep. _Wonder how it's going?_ He thought.

"How's he doing, Boss?" Tessai asked as he brought in a small cup of tea.

"Ok, by the looks of it." He let out a tired sigh. "I didn't want to send him in yet. He still hasn't fully recovered from his sickness, not to mention that one, tiny drawback." Tessai gave him a puzzled look. "He still doesn't remember everything."

"After seeing all of that?" Kisuke let out a soft chuckle.

"True. But, sometimes, the heart is harder to convince than the mind…"

* * *

By now, Hichigo no longer felt cold. Although it took him over fifteen minuets to convince himself it was all in his head. _Like even_ that _helped…_he thought. He and the spirit had been following the ghost twins for sometime in silence. It took him awhile to notice something odd. "They're walking around in circles."

"**It is about time you noticed, Hichigo."** Hichigo turned to look at the spirit, realizing that he was transparent.

"H-hey! What's going on with you?" he asked.

"**I told you, did I not? I can only go so far with you. Now you are on your own. I shall see you when it ends."** After saying these words, the spirit fully faded away, leaving Hichigo alone with the ghosts. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Not good company isn't he?" he asked himself. He heard a loud coughing noise and turned to see the twins under a very dim street light.

"_Aibou! You ok?"_ the Ghost-Hichigo asked nervously. The Ghost-Ichigo quickly rubbed his face.

"_Y-yes! I'm perfectly fine! Just a little cough!"_ he said, a little too ecstatically. Hichigo walked a little closer to see the sleeve of the Ghost-Ichigo's coat; it was damp with a dark liquid.

_Blood…_he thought. _This can't be good… _He continued to follow the twins as they continued to call out into the darkness. The Ghost-Ichigo's coughing kept getting worse, but every time his brother asked him if he was ok, he would only nod. Finally, with the next set of coughs, the Ghost-Ichigo fell to his knees, spitting blood onto the pure snow.

"_Aibou!!!"_ The Ghost-Hichigo slowly rubbed his back and felt his forehead. He had a look of anger on his face. _"You dumbass! You have a fever now! Dad's gonna be so pissed off!"_ he snapped. He helped the Ghost-Ichigo up to his feet. _"Come on, we're heading home!"_

"_B-but what ab-about Yuzu?"_ the other asked through coughs. Hichigo watched as the Ghost-Hichigo faltered in his steps. _"W-we just c-can't leave h-h-her o-out here!"_

"_Shut up Ichigo! I'm taking you home and I'll continue to look! I should've never let you come along!"_ The Ghost-Hichigo snapped angrily. The Ghost-Ichigo had a hurt look on his face, but said nothing. Hichigo watched as they tried to back-track, but with the thickly falling snow, there footprints had already been covered. _"Damnit…"_ the albino ghost cursed. He grabbed the Ghost-Ichigo roughly by the wrist and began dragging him down the streets. Hichigo watched as he tried in vain to remember his direction.

_Sucks being lost in the dark…_he thought. After about an hour, both twins were exhausted. The Ghost-Ichigo was coughing more violently.

"_N-Nii-sama…I need to s-sit down…"_ he whispered, his voice hoarse and slurred. Worry flashed in the others eyes. "I'm so tired…" The Ghost-Hichigo didn't say anything, but found that they were near the park. He found a bench and shoved the snow off of it. He then took his twin and placed him on the bench. After sitting down, the Ghost-Ichigo's head fell instantly in his lap. _"So sleepy…"_he whispered.

"_No! You can't fall asleep, Aibou!"_ The Ghost-Hichigo took off his coat in an attempt to keep his shivering brother warm. Unfortunately, Hichigo could see sleep tugging at the twins' eyes.

"This is bad…"he whispered. He knew that sleeping out in the dead of winter was not a wise idea. But what could he do? If this was 'past', then it already happened. "Damnit, this scene is depressing…" Both figures were asleep within minuets. The Ghost-Hichigo woke up about twenty minuets later.

"_Wh-where am I…?"_ he asked himself wearily. As he looked down at the Ghost-Ichigo, he remembered. He began shaking his twin violently, but no response came. _"Aibou!!! Wake up!!!"_ All he got was a low moan. _"Damnit, this is bad."_ He slowly lifted the Ghost-Ichigo onto his shoulder and began walking down the street. He wobbled left and right, his sleep and the cold catching up to him again. After walking three blocks, he collapsed into the snow, the Ghost-Ichigo rolling slowly off his back. "So…cold…and tired…" he moaned. Hichigo watched as the ghost shivered violently, rubbing his hands for warmth. He then weakly gripped the hand of his twin. "I…Ichigo…get up…" Hichigo knelt down to look at them.

_The Ghost-Ichigo's barely breathing at all…_he thought. He felt sad, despite the fact he hated the feeling as well. A sudden shadow fell over the two boys.

"_My my, what have we hear?"_ Hichigo felt every vein in his body freeze. _"Why are you two out here in the freezing cold like this?"_ the new figure asked gently and worriedly.

"_Pl-please…mister…help my Aibou…"_ the Ghost-Hichigo whispered. _"Wh…what's your name…?" _Hichigo didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Nor did he need to hear the answer as the vision faded away. He had felt another click go off, one that convinced him completely.

_I know these are real…and I know who did this to me…to us…_he thought darkly.

* * *

When Hichigo blinked, he was back in his inner world. **"You have returned successful, I see"** He turned around to see the spirit standing behind him. The stars were no longer out, but dark thunder clouds loomed over head, a sign at how pissed off Hichigo really was. **"You now know who did this."**

"Yes, I do…" He replied slowly. The spirit locked eyes with him.

"**And what do you plan to do?"**

"I'm going to wipe his fucking ass off the face of this goddamn planet…"he hissed. The spirit smiled.

"**I believe you can. But you cannot do it alone. Some of your memories have not returned and, I am afraid, **_**he**_** is the only one that can fill in exactly what happened."** Hichigo shook, balling his fists.

"I don't give a shit! He'll pay for this…for hurting us like this…" he growled. The spirit stood there.

"**Very well then. I shall send you back."** As his inner world faded away, he heard the spirit's voice whisper; **"I do hope my name once again reaches your ears, Hichigo…"**

* * *

Kisuke watched as Hichigo's eyes snapped open, a dark fury in them. "By the look on your face, I do believe you've figured out who it was." He said. Hichigo didn't respond for a moment. "Hichigo?"

"We're so stupid…it couldn't have been more obvious…" he told himself, smacking his forehead.

"Hichigo." Hichigo locked eyes with the ex-captain. "Who did this to you and Ichigo?" Hichigo's eyes grew darker, and an animalistic growl filled his voice as he spoke the name.

"Sosuke…Aizen…"

* * *

Chapter 11 end

Ichigo: Damn, you're evil!

Me: Shh! *looks around a corner*

Hichigo: I liked my line where I cursed a lot.

Ichigo: Typical…

Hichigo: Excuse me?! I didn't quite catch that!

Me: Will you to shut the hell up?! They'll hear us!

Ichigo: This was such an evil cliffhanger!

Hichigo: But I also had a point.

Ichigo: Whaddya mean?

Hichigo: You were stupid for not figuring out sooner.

Ichigo: Hey, wait a second! You said-

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!!

Both:*stares in shock*

Plot Bunny 3: Hey! They're over here!!!

Plot Bunny 1: Get 'em!

Ichigo: Good one, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo.

Me: Grr…*punches Ichigo*

Hichigo: Heh! Nice o-*punched*

Me: *picks them both up* God they piss me off sometimes… See y'all later!*runs*


	12. Chapter 12: The enemy reapperes

Response to reviews!!!!!

BonneNuit: Yes, damn Aizen to hell!!! Or somewhere worse…I know! Teletubby land!!!

Kai-Chan94: Thanks!!!!

Strawberry-Ringo: Yeah, I know, right? XD

Alex san 12012: Yup! Need to blame someone! Besides, there's gotta be someone out there worse then Chuck Norris, and he's it! However, in my opinion, Hichigo could simply bitch-slap him any day! Or, cut him in a million and five pieces.

Yukiko Shiroryu and Chibiussa: Hey, cut it out! I like you both, but please stop arguing!!! It drives me nuts!!! …Ok?

Phantom: You are forgiven! Oh, I promise, Ichigo will get some action real soon! *smiles wickedly*

Aizen must die: Wow, and so you can review from hell? Just kidding!!!

Lyrical Sin: Oh, there was a connection there? Hmm…to be honest, I didn't see that…Cool!

Kobato00: Nice dramatic music there! XD You will learn soon…

Ok, I know y'all wanna se some Aizen VS Hichigo here, but that won't happen…yet. I'm debating whether to end it at a certain point and make a sequel, or continue it. Tell me what ya want in your reviews, ok? Also, this chapter will fill in a few more holes, so get ready! Here's Chapter 12!!!

* * *

Chapter 12: The enemy reappears.

"We're so stupid…it couldn't have been more obvious…" Hichigo told himself, smacking his forehead.

"Hichigo." Hichigo locked eyes with the ex-captain. "Who did this to you and Ichigo?" Hichigo's eyes grew darker, and an animalistic growl filled his voice as he spoke the name.

"Sosuke…Aizen…" he spoke with venom in his voice. "He did this…" He stood up sharply, but cried out when his leg tightened in pain. He hissed between his teeth and collapsed on the ground.

"Hey, slow down for a second there!" Kisuke said as he helped the teen sit back up. "Remember what I told you; you can't just run off now and expect to fight him! You still need rest." Kisuke warned him. Hichigo shoved his hand off of his shoulder.

"I've rested long enough! The fucking bastards gonna pay for what he's done to Ichi!" he snapped angrily. Kisuke only shook his head.

"Right now, you're all bark and no bite." He told the albino. "Your leg still needs rest. I'm gonna call Orihime tomorrow and have her fix it up. For now, I need you to rest up." He noticed the anger in Hichigo's golden eyes make them glow like fire. "I promise you, you'll get your chance to fight him." The anger died down a little, only to be replaced by worry.

"I don't have time! He's the only one who knows what's wrong with Ichigo. I need to know what it is now!" he said. Kisuke sighed.

_I'm sorry bout this…_he thought. He quickly reached into his cape and pulled out a small bottle. He took out a small pill with a skull on it and shoved it into Hichigo's mouth. He watched as he swallowed it suddenly and coughed.

"Wh-what the fuck was th-" Hichigo started to yell, but quickly passed out.

"Only the worlds fastest sleeping pills." He replied to the sleeping teen, waving his fan in his face with a smile. Tessai walked in and noticed the passed out teen on the floor.

"Was that really necessary, Boss?" he asked.

"Absolutely. If I hadn't knocked him out, he would've probably beat the shit outta me and gone to look for Aizen. I'm the handsome shopkeeper here, gotta protect my looks, ya know!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm. Tessai adjusted his glasses.

"Would you like me to put him in with his brother, Boss?" he asked. Kisuke gave him a quick nod. Tessai picked him up with ease and walked into the backroom. He laid the sleeping teen next to the other and slowly closed the door.

* * *

Hichigo opened an eye to check outside. It was dark now, and there wasn't a single sound in the shop. _Good, that'll make things easier…_he thought. It hadn't been easy fooling Kisuke that he had actually swallowed the pill. He had hidden it under his tongue and swallowed nothing instead. He had remained in the room, closing his eyes only when the door opened again. _Damn bastard…_ He quickly fished around and grabbed the Substitute Soul Reaper Badge that was in Ichigo's pants pocket. He pressed it against his chest and separated from his body. He slowly stood up, wincing slightly as he put a little too much pressure on his leg. He turned to look at Ichigo, still in a coma. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. _Don't worry, Aibou…I'm going to find out what's wrong with you...I promise…_he thought. He opened the door slowly and went to an open window. He climbed out and started to rush down the streets.

* * *

Kisuke walked in to see Hichigo's soulless body lying limply next to Ichigo and sighed. _He's a lot like his brother when it comes to rashness…_he thought. _But, I'll hand it to him, he's got guts…_

* * *

Hichigo walked slowly, his leg only enabling him to do nothing more than a short jog. _Gotta save up my strength…_he told himself. He stopped at a small fork in the street. He closed his eyes, trying to find any sign of spirit energy.

"_**It will not be that simple, you know."**_ Hichigo quickly turned around, but no one was there. _**"A little jumpy right now, huh, Hichigo?"**_ It took him a moment to recognize the voice.

"You again?" he sighed after a moment, rubbing his hand through his hair. "I'm gonna say this once; you're more of an annoyance then Ichigo and the old man combined."

"_**Only because you know I wish to say something about this, but you will ignore it."**_ Came the reply. Hichigo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Then why talk to me?" he asked, getting annoyed. He could hear the spirit chuckle in his mind.

"_**So that you do not forget that I am here."**_

"Hard to do when you're talking to me."

"_**Exactly."**_ Hichigo let out another annoyed sigh. _**"This is not wise, Hichigo. Your leg is injured, and Sosuke Aizen is too powerful for you to fight alone."**_ There was a brief moment of silence be fore Hichigo spoke.

"I know. But still…if I can at least get some more answers, I'll be content and escape. Besides, something's telling me that he doesn't want me or Ichigo dead, or he would've done it a while ago." He said. The spirit was quiet. "I know that it's dangerous, but I want answers. If this is the only way…"

"_**Then I will not attempt to stop you."**_ Hichigo had a slightly shocked look on his face. _**"Although I wish you would wait until you hear my name, I guess we do not have time. They are coming…"**_

"Who do ya mean?" he asked.

"_**You will see…one you know, one you will not recognize, and one…well, you shall see, but you will not like it…"**_ After that, the spirit's presence faded from his mind.

* * *

Hichigo continued to scan the streets. _I know he's here…_he thought. He had to be. As he turned at a light, he noticed the park that he and Ichigo had stopped to rest that winter. He began scanning the area, looking around. It was then that a cold wind blew past.

"It was quite a few years ago. There were these twins looking for their sister." Hichigo froze in place at the voice coming from behind him. "One was an albino, white as the very snow covering the ground. But his eyes were different; gold on black. The other was as normal as could be, but his hair was a bright orange." Hichigo slowly turned around. Sitting on the bench he and Ichigo had fallen asleep was Aizen. He was casually looking up at the night sky. Hichigo could feel every part of his body burning.

"You…" he hissed angrily, but Aizen ignored him and continued talking.

"The albino tried waking his brother, but didn't succeed. He picked him up and began heading home, but collapsed about three blocks from here." He then locked eyes with the teen, his brown eyes full of calm, but danger as well. "Sound familiar, Hichigo Kurosaki?" he asked. Hichigo's hands balled into a fist.

"You…what the fuck did you do to us?!" he snapped, barely able to hold himself still. He wanted to cut the man to pieces so badly. Aizen stood up.

"Not here. I shall explain elsewhere. Come with me." He said. Hichigo gripped the handle of his zanpakuto tightly.

"No! We talk here, and we talk now!" he yelled. Aizen chuckled.

"You won't fight me here, Hichigo Kurosaki. There are too many innocent people nearby." Aizen replied calmly. He turned and watched as Hichigo struggled on what to do. Finally, his hand left the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Hmph. So much like your brother." He said. Hichigo, in silence, followed the ex-captain down the dark streets.

* * *

After a long, uncomfortable silence, they reached an old apartment building. Hichigo instantly recognized it, but his memory of it was shaky. "You brought us here…" he whispered.

"Yes, although I am surprised you remember it at all. You must've actually been conscious after all." Aizen replied. He placed his hand on the knob and turned to look at Hichigo. "You were very sick, after all." He opened the door to reveal a room full of cobwebs. But Hichigo could remember when it had been warm and filled with furniture.

"Why are you bringing me here?" Hichigo asked.

"To show you what happened." He once again locked eyes with the albino, causing him to freeze slightly. "That _is_ why you came looking for me, right?" he asked. Hichigo didn't answer, but remained frozen for a moment.

_I understand why Ichigo seems afraid of him…_he thought. _His spiritual pressure is enough to make one freeze at a glance! _He followed Aizen to a small door in a dim hallway.

"Once we step through this door, we'll be in the Soul Society." He said. Hichigo gave him a confused stare. "I was still the Captain of Squad 5, so I needed a quick way here and there." He explained. When he opened the door, Hichigo could see small markings on the sides of the doorway.

_The sign of a senkaimon gate…_he thought. As they descended down a long flight of stairs, Hichigo found himself lost in memories. _I remember all of this…_

* * *

_When he had woken up, Hichigo was under a warm blanket on a couch. _Since when did I get home?_ He thought hazily. As he looked around, he realized that it wasn't his house. He slowly sat up, trying to remember. _Let's see…me and Aibou were out looking for Yuzu, then he started coughing real bad, so we were gonna go home. But we got tired and fell asleep…then…he wouldn't get up…So I…carried him, we collapsed, then this man came…_ He nodded slightly, then felt fear inside him. _Where's Aibou?!_ He quickly shot up to go find his brother, but was stopped by a gentle voice._

"_You should still be resting, young one." He looked up to see the same man that found him and Ichigo on the streets. Hichigo shook his head._

"_Where's Aibou?! Where's my brother?!" he asked worriedly. The man faltered, giving him a concerned look. _

"_He's…resting right now." He replied slowly. Hichigo slowly slid back down on the couch. After most of his worry dissolved away, it was then he realized how dizzy he felt. The man handed him a small cup of hot coco. "Here, you must still be freezing." He said. He quickly took the cup and sipped it. It scalded his tongue slightly, but the warmth was welcome._

"_Thank you…uh…" He struggled to remember the man's name._

"_Sosuke Aizen." He said with a gentle smile._

"_Thanks you, Mr. Aizen." Hichigo replied Aizen gave off a warm chuckle. _

"_No, just Aizen will do." He said. After a moment, Hichigo looked at him with worried golden eyes._

"_Please, can I see my brother? I wanna know if he's ok." He asked again. Aizen sighed sadly._

"_Look here…"_

"_Hichigo Kurosaki." _

"_Hichigo…you're brother…isn't doing very well." Hichigo gave him a confused stare._

"_Whaddya mean?"_

"_He's…dying, I'm afraid…" he said somberly._

* * *

"We're here." Hichigo almost bumped into the man as they stopped at the foot of the stairs. He still couldn't believe how easily Aizen had tricked him.

_Ichigo was fine, I'm certain of it…_he thought angrily. _This man just used us… _As he stepped into the room, his eyes widened in shock. The room was huge, as big as one of the many rooms in Las Noches. It had a ceiling so high up you couldn't see it. There was some science equipment in there, but the rest of the room was empty, making it feel larger. "Damn…" he breathed.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Aizen asked as he walked up a small flight of stairs. He left Hichigo down below him, as if to show him in even greater detail the size of the room. "You've been in here before, but I _know_ you weren't conscious at the time." Hichigo could feel his body burn with rage.

"Tell me, what the hell did you do to us?!" he asked.

"It was more along the lines of what I did to _you_, not Ichigo. However, I guess you could ask it that way." He replied with an icy smile. Hichigo felt his blood boil.

"Answer the goddamn question!!!" he snapped angrily. Aizen held up a finger.

"Do not rush me, Hichigo. My, you haven't fully changed a bit, have you?" he said. Hichigo spread his legs slowly, almost in a crouching position.

"Answer me now…" he growled. Aizen just stared at him.

"Or you'll what?" he asked. Hichigo quickly grabbed Zangetsu and unwrapped the cloth around it and sprung straight towards Aizen.

"I'LL MAKE YOU!!!!!" he yelled as he flew towards him. Aizen stood completely still and only smiled.

"Good…" he whispered. "Now…show yourself…" Just as Hichigo was about to connect with Aizen, another blade stopped him short.

"Wh…what the fuck?!" he gasped. He took one look at the blade and gasped in horror.

"I-it's you…But…why?"

* * *

Chapter 12 end

Me: Man, I'm such a bitch.

Ichigo: Ya think?!

Me: Well, it's nice to see you agree with me for once.

Ichigo: I agree with you a lot, if you haven't noticed!

Me: Oh really? Name one time!!!

Ichigo: Umm…

Me: Exactly!!! You can't think of one!

Ichigo: Why you little…!

Hichigo: Uh…you two?

Both: What?!

Hichigo: You know…our situation right now isn't good…

Me: *hanging upside down with Ichigo and Hichigo* Yeah…true.

Ichigo: What are we gonna do?

Me: No clue. Well, see y'all in the next chapter!

Ichigo: Don't forget to review!!!

Hichigo: Guys! Now's not the time!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Hichigo VS Ichigo

Response to reviews!

Strawberry-Ringo: Uh….because you like my stories? I don't hate anyone! I just…like suspense!

BonneNuit: Mwahahaha!

LyricalSin: You shall see… And you're right, it was stupid, huh? XD

Phantom: You really think its epic? Thanks a ton! I feel pumped! Yeah, you might know, but still! XD And I also agree with you; but Bleach would be over if just Hichigo could own Aizen! *sighs*

Kai Uzmaki: Thank you! We could use the help!

Alex San 12012: No I don't! I love all my fans! And I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for putting up with me!

Ok, I know y'all wanna know who it was, and you're gonna find out! XD But you're gonna hate me for this…This chapter explains a lot and, hopefully, will have a decent fight scene. I've never been really good with fight scenes, so don't be too upset, ok? Here's Chapter 13! One more thing! From now on, Ichigo and Hichigo are gonna end up OOC, so don't get mad. I'll do my best to keep most of their personalities intact, ok? Enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter 13: Hichigo VS Ichigo…

"I'LL MAKE YOU!" Hichigo yelled as he flew towards him. Aizen stood completely still and only smiled.

"Good…" he whispered. "Now…show yourself…" Just as Hichigo was about to connect with Aizen, another blade stopped him short.

"Wh…what the fuck?" he gasped. He took one look at the blade and gasped in horror.

"I-it's you…But…why?" He felt himself getting pushed back. He flew acrossed the room, catching himself in midair. He stared at the figure standing in front of Aizen. He was standing perfectly still, his head bent down, but Hichigo knew exactly who it was. "Ichigo…"

* * *

Ichigo didn't look up, just stood there. Aizen walked around him and smiled. "You really are impatient, Hichigo Kurosaki." He said. "I wanted to wait to use him. Oh well." Hichigo's eyes were wide with fury and hate.

"You…what the fuck did you do to him?" Hichigo yelled. Aizen's smile widened.

"So…you really want to know, eh? You're not going to rush me?" he asked. The only response he got was an angry stare. "Very well then. But I need to start from the beginning." He snapped a finger and Ichigo vanished. Hichigo turned around rapidly, barely able to block the blade that almost slammed into his back.

"Damn!" Hichigo hissed.

"After I told you that your brother was dying…"

"Which had to be a lie…"Hichigo hissed under his breath. Suddenly, Ichigo slammed his Zangetsu against Hichigo's. As he blocked it, with almost inhuman speed, Ichigo drew the blade back and aimed at Hichigo's shoulder. The blade tip barely penetrated his skin as he flew back. "Shit…"

"Do not interrupt me." He turned to glare at Aizen. "The truth is, he _was_ dying. He was too sick and his body was shutting down. When my arrancar noticed him three years before, he told me that, even though Ichigo had…interesting spiritual pressure, it wasn't anything to get all worked up about, so he decided to have a late night snack."

"So, that _was_ an arrancar that night…" Hichigo hissed under his breath as Ichigo's sword clashed with his own again.

"Correct. Then you dove into the water to save him. According to my arrancar, the moment your hand grabbed his, both of your spiritual energies spiked and grew considerably. I became interested, so I decided to…examine you further." Aizen explained. "After I picked you up in the snow, I thought I had gotten lucky. But your brother really was dying. There was…one option I was willing to take in order to continue to examine you both, but the fact that Ichigo was weak was stopping me. That's when I asked you something. Do you remember what it was, Hichigo?" Hichigo, despite his brother's sword clashing against his own, closed his eyes and tried to remember…

* * *

"_He's…dying, I'm afraid…" Aizen said somberly. Hichigo felt his entire body freeze._

"_No…he can't! He's not dying!" he yelled. Aizen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry…but there's nothing I-"_

"_NO! I promised him! I promised that I'd protect him!" Hichigo felt like his entire body was shaking. This wasn't fair! After already losing his mom, was he going to be forced to lose his brother too? No, it wasn't fair…Aizen gave him a small, hopeful look._

"_However, I have one method that may work…but…it requires a sacrifice on your part…a big, maybe fatal, sacrifice…" he said slowly. Hichigo looked up at him, a fierce determination in his eyes. _

"_I don't care! If it means saving Aibou…I'll do anything! If I have too, I'll even give up my soul!" he yelled, on the verge of tears. Aizen gave a soft, chilling smile._

"_I like the sound of your determination…" he whispered._

* * *

Hichigo opened his eyes quickly as he realized that Ichigo was no longer attacking him, but now standing next to Aizen like he was before. "Do you see, Hichigo Kurosaki? You said you were willing to sacrifice even your soul to help him, so that's what happened; I separated your soul from your body, and fused your soul with your brothers. But that's not all I did…" He then held out his hand and a familiar sphere formed on his palm.

"No…that's not possible…" he whispered in shock. "The Hogyoku?"

"Yes. Even back then, I had managed to get a small portion of its power before Kisuke Urahara hid it with Rukia Kuchiki's soul. After I separated your soul from your body, I mixed my Soul Reaper powers with the small portion of the Hogyoku and forced your soul to transform into a Soul Reaper." He continued explaining. Hichigo felt like he was going to be sick. "It was a rather painful process. Your screams were rather annoying too. Although the results were good. Now, there was one tiny flaw in this experiment; I was changing your very existence. Those who knew you as a human kid forgot you even existed, even your little brother here." he said, pointing at Ichigo. Hichigo looked at him again and shivered.

_What's happened to him?_ He wondered. He could give a rat's ass about Aizen's explanation! He just wanted to know what had happened to his brother. Aizen could see his impatience and grinned wickedly.

"It was the Hogyoku. When you merged with him, the Hogyoku merged with you as well, becoming a part of. However, it is its own entity and acts on its own free will. But it still obeys me. I had planned on splitting you both apart, but, unfortunately, I too had forgotten your existence. It wasn't until Ichigo's break-in into the Soul Society that I remembered." He explained. Hichigo felt his rapidly beating heart fall in his chest.

_It's my fault he's like this…_he thought. _All of this…I'm to blame. I promised to protect him, and look what happened… _Aizen noticed his distressed look.

"I wanted a weapon that the Soul Society could never destroy. This…" he pointed back to Ichigo's still form. "…is my weapon." He turned to the distraught Hichigo and smiled. "I don't need you anymore…" He snapped his fingers and Ichigo launched at his brother. "Goodbye…"

* * *

Hichigo quickly held up his Zangetsu in order to block Ichigo's. He wanted to kill the bastard for what he had done! He Flash Stepped around Ichigo and aimed to swing at Aizen again. But Ichigo appeared out of nowhere again, but this time, he blocked the sword with his shoulder rather than his blade. Hichigo quickly drew back, his blade stained slightly with Ichigo's blood. _This is bad…_he thought. There were too many emotions going through him. He couldn't concentrate. He wanted to fight Aizen, not his brother! As Ichigo came at him again, Hichigo went to turn around, but pain flared in his leg and he cried out. Ichigo's blade made a long cut down his arm and he cried out in pain.

"It's sad, isn't it? Forced to fight your own brother, but you just can't." Aizen mocked from where he stood. Hichigo wanted to yell at him, but he was telling the truth.

_What am I supposed to do?..._he thought. He continued to block, refusing to hit him. _Damn, where the hell did my instincts go?_ Hichigo slammed against Ichigo's sword, sending the teen flying into a wall. The wall crumbled around him, dust surrounding the rubble. Aizen let out an annoyed sigh.

"This is taking too long." He snapped his fingers. The boulders exploded to show Ichigo in Bankai. "Kill him." Before Hichigo could even blink, he felt the cold steel of Ichigo's zanpakuto slash his chest. He backed away quickly, holding out his sword as his chest dripped with blood.

_I've got no choice…_he told himself. "Bankai!" He could feel Zangetsu's power flow through him as he went into bankai. Both of their swords clashed in midair, sending sparks everywhere. Hichigo did his best to block as he tried to think of something. Suddenly, Ichigo flashed behind him and tried to run him through. He barely managed to block in time, but it was then that he got a good look at Ichigo's face. His eyes were blank and distant, his face emotionless. Hichigo could feel his heart fall another twenty feet. As he blinked, he noticed the black blade swinging at him. He quickly blocked it and pushed it away. He turned around ad started to head towards Aizen again. But as he was about to swing, Ichigo once again blocked him, this time with his arm. Hichigo only cut him slightly, but cursed himself. _Damn fucking bastard…_he thought.

"You have no fight in you at all. I heard how _you_ fought Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm surprised at how weak you truly are." Aizen snickered. "Byakuya had the resolve to kill his own sister. Why don't you have that resolve?"

"You…make me…sick" Hichigo breathed slowly. He could feel his chest wound dripping still and his leg was in intense pain. If he fought anymore, he'd just end up getting killed. _I have to get to Ichigo…snap him outta this…but how?_ He wondered. Nothing seemed to work. As Ichigo launched at him again, he closed his eyes. _I…can't do it…_

"**Pft. You are a fool."** Hichigo opened his eyes to see that the world had frozen around him. He slowly turned to see his zanpakuto spirit behind him.

* * *

"You…? Why…why are you here?" Hichigo asked, a little flustered. The spirit smiled.

"**Zangetsu did this once, do you remember? He did this for Ichigo."** He said as he walked towards Hichigo. **"It was the first time you had actually seen him in many years. Although, you only knew him as 'King', back then."** Hichigo nodded, remembering their 'first' encounter.

"There are still some things that don't make sense, and now…" He turned back to look at Ichigo, frozen mid swing, his eyes blank and empty. He shivered and turned back around. "I don't know what to do…" The spirit walked to stand next to him.

"**I can fill in the holes later, but for now, you must concentrate on fighting your brother."** He said.

"But I…I just can't… I can't lose him again…" he said, staring at the ground.

"**You know, the answer is really simple if you think it through. In my opinion, your brother is moving around way too much."** The spirit replied. Hichigo wanted to argue, but it was then that an idea hit. **"It is a risky plan, with the amount of blood you both have lost, but it will work."** The spirit said as if he was reading Hichigo's mind.

"Yeah, with real careful aim." He said. The spirit nodded. Hichigo stared at the spirit. "But…he's too well guarded." The spirit let out an annoyed sigh.

"**Oh, come on! Is it really that hard? You and your brother are similar. You both get worked up over every little thing. So…you need to try and free his mind, release the emotions inside him."** Hichigo gave him a confused stare.

"You never said anything about him being 'trapped' before." He said. "What are you not telling me?"

"**Unfortunately, a lot of things, Hichigo. But now is not the time to speak about it. My time with you is short."** He turned and locked eyes with the pale teen. **"You should know how to get even a small emotional response. You need to back to what you were before…"** Even as the spirit faded, Hichigo knew what he meant.

_Great, I gotta go back to being a complete dickhead…_he sighed.

* * *

Hichigo almost wasn't prepared for the blade that smacked into his own. _Damn, he's strong…_he thought. He smiled wickedly. _I don't wanna do this…go back to this person…but I have no choice…_ "Look at you, King! You're pathetic!" he snapped angrily. The sudden change in personality caused Ichigo to falter a little bit, but he quickly recovered and slammed into Hichigo again. "I can't believe this! You actually let yourself get taken! Being controlled like this…Ha! You really are a weak King!" Ichigo's empty eyes widened and Hichigo caught a short glimpse of Ichigo in them. _This may actually work!_ Hope bloomed in his chest. After regaining his memories, his personality had gone through a bit of a change. Although he was still fairly rude and snapped a lot, he wasn't like before. He no longer felt all that malice and hate, and he was glad. He didn't want to return to that person, the hollow that wanted nothing more than to destroy Ichigo and everything he held dear. _I'm not like that anymore…_he told himself. "Come on then, King! You'll never defeat me like this! I'll crush you…" he put on a dark look that actually made Ichigo cringe. "…and destroy everything you hold dear to your heart." _That_ got his attention. Ichigo shook his head violently and launched himself recklessly forward.

"AHHHH!" he cried out. Hichigo smiled sadly.

_That's right, Ichigo…hate me for this…_ he thought. Ichigo swung upwards. Hichigo easily ducked underneath him and ran him straight through his chest. The sword reached his spine and grazed it barely, but it was enough for Ichigo to suddenly go limp in his arms.

"Hi…Hichigo?" he asked hoarsely. Hichigo slowly fell to the floor and laid Ichigo down, pulling his sword out.

"Forgive me, Aibou." He whispered. "I have to end this quickly." Before he could walk away, Ichigo held his zanpakuto up weakly.

"U…use it…" he whispered quietly. Hichigo took the black blade and nodded. He turned and flew towards Aizen, who already had his blade drawn.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he cried out angrily. Aizen only smirked.

"We shall see, Hichigo Kurosaki…" All three blades crashed, sending more sparks and waves of air flying around. They continued this way for some time, Hichigo desperate to find an entrance.

_Damnit…_he thought. His vision was blurring slightly, the loss of blood and searing pain in his leg taking its toll. Aizen quickly flashed behind him and cut his injured leg. He cried out in agony as he tried to steady himself from the shock. He heard a small cry from below and turned to see Ichigo watching the fight, a desperate look in his eyes.

_Don't you dare die!_ Is what his eyes seemed to say. Hichigo felt a little reenergized by the sight.

_Asshole thinks he can stare at me like that…_he thought and smiled. As Aizen swung again, Hichigo almost didn't block it. His vision was tipping and his leg could barely move. _Fuck…this is defiantly bad…_

"I should have killed you myself, you know." He froze at Aizen's words. "I wouldn't have to be fighting you if you had just behaved and stayed out of my way." Hichigo pushed against his sword as he was flung into a wall. "I guess you both are of no use anymore." He had pointed to fingers in Ichigo's direction and was about to use a kido when Hichigo screamed.

"IF YOU TOUCH HIM…I"LL KILL YOU!" he howled. He lifted both zanpakuto in the air and swung them. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" But what came forth wasn't Getsuga Tensho, at least, not quite. Instead, the colors were a flame red and pale blue. The blast was huge, almost large enough to fill the room. Aizen made a feeble attempt to block, but was completely engulfed by the blast. The blast tore a huge hole in the roof, revealing the cloudless sky of the Soul Society. Hichigo lowered both blades and collapsed to the ground, exhausted. He looked around and tried to spot the ex-captain, but didn't see him, or sense his presence. _Finally…._he thought and sighed. He slowly rose to his feet and started to head towards Ichigo. "Hey…that last blast was pretty kickass, eh, Ichi-" he froze when he noticed that Ichigo wasn't moving. Despite the pain in his leg, he ran towards his brother and picked him up. His heartbeat was fluttering in his chest, his eyes closing.

"H…Hi…" he tried saying his name, but he didn't have the strength. Hichigo felt fear well in his chest.

"No…you'll be ok, Ichigo. You're gonna be fine…" he closed his eyes and subconsciously placed his hand gently over Ichigo's heart. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but after a moment, he felt himself fall to his knees, unable to hold himself up. But Ichigo's heartbeat was a little faster now. "Hey…you worried me there for a second…you ok?" he asked. Ichigo chuckled weakly.

* * *

"Yeah, except for the fact I ache all over and I can't feel my legs at all…"he whispered. He lifted his eyes to take in his brothers' state. His face was filthy, probably from contact with over two walls, and his white shihakusho was stained slightly with blood. "What the fuck happened?" Hichigo looked down, not meeting his gaze.

"You mean…you can't remember?" he asked quietly. Ichigo closed his eyes and struggled for a moment. Then he remembered what had happened in his room. _The Hogyoku…it attacked me and…_His eyes snapped open and he weakly grabbed Hichigo. "Tell me now; did I do all of this to you? Tell me the truth, Hichigo! Did I do this to you?" he asked, beginning to panic. Hichigo gripped his hand tightly.

"Against your will, yes." He said softly. His eyes widened in shock and sadness.

"Hichigo…I'm so sorry! I…I…" a white finger was placed on his lips.

"No…I should be the one to apologize. It's because of me that this whole mess started. And now you can't even move your legs because of a stupid and risky idea I had." He said somberly. Both brothers sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, I know you've had stupid ideas in the past, but tell me the reason behind this one." Ichigo said.

"You wouldn't let me attack Aizen, you kept blocking him with your body." He explained. "So I had to immobilize you or try to snap you outta whatever spell he had ya under." He smiled weakly. "You move around way too much, you jumpy bastard." Both brothers laughed, breaking the tension. Hichigo slowly rose and lifted his brother onto his back.

"So…what's your idea now?"

"We're gonna fly outta that huge hole I made and get to Squad 4 so we can get fixed up." Ichigo stared at the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"You mean…you did that?" he asked.

"Yeah. You should've seen it! It was-" Hichigo suddenly paused. Ichigo crawled a little further onto his back to try to look at his face. His face was scared.

"Hi…Hichigo?" he asked worriedly. That's when he heard a voice, very faint, but very familiar.

"Rikujokoru…"

* * *

Chapter 13 end

Ichigo: Alex San is right. You really do hate them.

Me: No I don't! I love them all!

Hichigo: You have a funny way of showing your affection…

Ichigo: Uh…guys? You know, we're still upside down.

Me: Not for long we aren't! *pulls out pocket knife and cuts ropes*

Hichigo: How long have you had that?

Me: Uh…a passerby just gave it to me! (Thank you, Kai!)

Ichigo: Hurry and cut us down too!

Me: After the next chapter!

Both: What the fuck?

Me: Bye guys! Don't forget to review! XD


	14. Chapter 14: A miracle

Response to reviews!

Strawberr-Ringo: Uh…no he didn't! You're so silly! Not to mention assuming again! But I'm glad you like my stories!

Kai Uzmaki: He was? NOOOO~! *mental breakdown*

Yukiko Shiroryuu and Chibiussa: Put the gun down, Yukiko! If you shoot, you get no Pocky!

Phantom: Hee hee~! I am not that predictable! XD Also, that attack comes into play later *sorry for spoiler, but still!*

Alex San 12012: I know…he has a point, eh?

Oh my god! This is my first story with 100 Reviews! Thanks you all so much!*bows* The person that made the 100 was Alex San12012! Thank you all for reading this story! *bows again* I want you all to know that this chapter is gonna be really mean, so don't hate me! Also, this chapter is gonna be kinda short, but I guarantee it'll be sweet! Oh, one more thing! I have a new poll on my profile! Please look and vote! Ok, here's Chapter 14!

* * *

Chapter 14: A miracle

"So…what's your idea now?"

"We're gonna fly outta that huge hole I made and get to Squad 4 so we can get fixed up." Ichigo stared at the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"You mean…you did that?" he asked.

"Yeah. You should've seen it! It was-" Hichigo suddenly paused. Ichigo crawled a little further onto his back to try to look at his face. His face was scared.

"Hi…Hichigo?" he asked worriedly. That's when he heard a voice, very faint, but very familiar.

"Rikujokoru…" Ichigo suddenly felt himself being lifted up into the air and thrown a good distance away. He struggled to lift himself up with his hands. His eyes grew wide as Hichigo was slammed in the chest with six bars of solid light.

"Nii-Sama!" he cried out desperately. He watched as Hichigo struggled, trying to get free, but the kido was too strong for him to break.

"My my my…you two really _are _bad children…" Both boys turned their heads quickly to see Aizen slowly limping his way towards them. His entire body was covered in wounds, even some of his bone was showing in some places. But the closer he walked, the more his body regenerated.

_This is…insane!_ Ichigo thought in a panic. _He's regenerating so quickly!_ He turned and noticed the pale, sinister version of the Ghost-Hichigo walking next to Aizen, giving him a wicked smile as he locked eyes with him. Ichigo could feel his body shudder.

"How… the fuck….are you still…alive?" Hichigo said as he continued to struggle. Aizen held out one of his hands.

"The Hogyoku of course. It protects the one that activates it, brings it to life." He said. As he stretched his hand out further, a small black orb formed in it, sparking with dark electricity. "I had hoped to use both of you, but I guess not…" Ichigo recognized exactly what he was doing as his mind flashed back to the battle on the Sogyuoku Hill.

"NII-SAMA! RUN! GET OUTTA THERE!" he cried out. But as the words escaped his lips, a black box was already forming around his twin. The last look Hichigo gave him was of total fear and it said one thing.

_Get away…Ichigo…_

"Hado 90…Kurohitsugi…" Aizen whispered as the box closed.

* * *

Hichigo had heard Aizen's voice, but he didn't see him until after he had gotten pinned by Rikujokoru. Not only did the kido pin him in his place, it was painful. He had tossed Ichigo so that he wouldn't get caught in it, so that he could find a way to get out of there, but right after he had tossed him, he wanted to smack himself. _He can't run cause stupid ass me temporarily paralyzed him…_he thought with fear. As Aizen walked closer to him, he also noticed the Ghost-Hichigo. _Why is it everyone wants to look like me?_ He wondered. When he was surrounded by the black coffin, every noise was blocked from him. _Well, shit…_

* * *

Ichigo watched in horror as the box began to shake, dark spikes coming from all sides. His mind flashed back to the state that Captain Komamura had been in. He remembered Aizen calling it a 'failure'. _I hope this isn't a 'success'…_he prayed. As he watched, he felt something wet and warm touching his fingers. When he looked down, he realized it was blood…a lot of blood. _No…_He felt his entire body go numb. He watched as the box faded away slowly. What he saw almost made him gag. Hichigo's entire body was covered with deep gashes; some appeared to go straight through his body. His body was almost completely limp; the only thing keeping him from falling was the kido holding him still. His eyes were half open and glazed over with agony, staring at nothing. Blood was also coming from his mouth and his pure white shihakusho was stained red.

"Hmph. I only got it halfway this time…" Aizen muttered. He walked up and lifted the teens chin. He didn't seem to notice him, or even recognize him. He was in too much pain. Ichigo slowly started to crawl towards him.

_Gotta…get to him…_he thought desperately. Aizen waved a hand and the bars of light faded away. More blood suddenly seeped from his wounds caused by the other kido and it splattered acrossed Ichigo's face. Hichigo landed limply on the ground, one arm outstretched. Ichigo weakly grabbed his hand. Hichigo's fingers never twitched. _Nii-sama…please do something…_he begged in his head. Hichigo never moved. He tried to sense a pulse, and found one, but it was so faint that he thought he imagined it. He suddenly felt a sharp pain as Aizen dug his sword between both of their hands. "D...damnit!" he hissed.

"It looks like this is it for this experiment." He whispered in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo watched as his blade was lifted in the air and ran through Hichigo's chest. Hichigo's body suddenly jerked and he coughed up blood, spraying Ichigo's face again. Ichigo felt his brothers heartbeat skip suddenly.

"N…no…" he couldn't manage anymore than a whisper. He looked up again as Aizen raised his blade above him now.

"Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki. Right before the blade landed, another blade quickly blocked it.

"I don't think so." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"R-Renji…!"

* * *

Renji grinned at the mildly surprised look on Aizen's face. "Didn't see this coming, did ya, you piece of shit?" Aizen glanced around as more spiritual pressure started closing in.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter what happens now. I'll still get what I want in the end." He jumped back and opened a gargantuan. "We shall meet again, Kurosaki's." He said just before he vanished and closed the gate.

"God damnit." Renji cursed.

"R…Renji…" Renji turned around and ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! What the hell happened here?" he asked as he slowly lifted him off the floor. Ichigo stopped moving as his hand gripped Hichigo's weakly.

"Help…him…Renji…" he whispered. He felt light and his conscious was slipping. Renji looked at the white figure on the ground and shivered.

_His spiritual pressure…it's like a hollow…_he thought. "Ichigo, who the hell is this?" he asked. Ichigo tried to focus his gaze on Renji, but he couldn't.

"Help…Nii-sama…please…" he begged again. Renji almost dropped him in shock.

"B-but Ichigo! He's a-"

"He's…my brother! Help him…please…" he said sternly. Suddenly, Captain Unohana and Squad 4, as well as Captain Kuchiki and Squad 6 leapt through the hole.

"Renji Abarai! I need to see Ichigo Kurosaki now!" she said urgently. As he quickly laid Ichigo on the ground, he began to panic.

"No…I'm fine! Please check Hichigo!" he said. He tried struggling under Renji's grip.

"Ichigo! Calm down! They'll get to him! Just breath and calm down!" Renji said as his struggling got worse.

"His heart! I can feel it…it's fading! Please!" he started screaming and thrashing. Captain Unohana placed her hand in front of his face and forced spiritual energy into her palm. In moments, Ichigo's thrashing died down and he fell asleep.

"He was in shock due to blood loss. Get him to Squad 4's barracks now." She told him. Renji nodded and ran off with the sleeping Ichigo in his arms. Captain Unohana turned around and looked at the albino on the ground. She instantly knelt next to him and checked for a pulse. "Lieutenant Ise! I need you over here now!" she yelled.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes wearily to stare at a white tile ceiling. _Where the hell am I?_ he thought. He struggled to sit up, but a small tug stopped him. What in the…?

"Oh, you're awake Kurosaki." He turned around to see Captain Unohana walking in. He glanced around nervously.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"Renji brought you here. You were in a state of shock due to blood loss." She explained. She walked next to him and sat down. "Can you feel your legs?" she asked. Ichigo tried pulling his legs up to his chest. Although it was painful, he managed to lift them some. He winced and nodded. "Whoever did this to you didn't intend to paralyze you permanently. It was a well aimed wound." She explained. Ichigo's eyes widened as he remembered Hichigo and the state he was in.

"My brother…where is he?" he asked shakily. Captain Unohana met his eyes gently.

"So the hollow in there is your brother?" she asked.

"He's not a hollow!" Ichigo snapped defensively. "We…we're not sure exactly _what_ he is, but _who_ he is is my brother." He said. Suddenly, he heard a soft, weak thudding in his ears. _What the hell?_ He wondered. The sound unnerved him, and his instincts were telling him that something was wrong. Captain Unohana looked away from his worried gaze.

"Ichigo…I'm not sure what to tell you here…"she said.

"The truth would be nice." He said, getting a little impatient.

"He's…not going to make it…" she said quietly. Ichigo stared at her.

"What…what do you mean?" he asked. He could feel himself starting to shake.

"You've been asleep for about two days, Ichigo. Your brothers wounds…there are too many internal injuries. We've been trying to keep him stable, but it isn't enough. He's not going to make another night." She explained softly. Ichigo shook his head.

"No. I don't believe you. I know he was in bad shape, but…he can't do this again!" he said quickly. That's when the thudding noise in his head suddenly stopped. He felt his chest lurch. Then an alarm went off in another room.

"No…" Captain Unohana quickly turned to Ichigo. "I need you to stay here, no matter what." She told him and ran off.

* * *

Ichigo slowly swung his socked feet onto the floor. "There's no way in hell I'm staying in here!" he told himself. The moment he stood on his legs, however, a sharp pain shot all the way up his back. He almost fell on his knees, grabbing the bed post to steady himself. After a moment, he steadied himself and began walking towards the room where the alarm had gone off. He was glad that it was the room next to him. But once he saw who it was in their he wanted to get sick. He could barely see through all the equipment, but he knew who it was. "Hichigo!" he called from the door. Captain Unohana turned quickly and gave him a hard stare.

"Kurosaki, I told you to stay-"

"What's going on? Tell me!" He asked. There was a high pitch noise that continued to go through the room. He knew what it was, but he didn't want to believe it. "He isn't…he can't be…"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." She said with her head bowed. Ichigo pushed himself through the crowded room, falling on his knees at the side of the bed. He grabbed Hichigo's arm and hoisted himself up. His arm was cooler than normal, and the pulse was gone.

"No…you can't…leave me Hichigo…Not now…it's not fair…" he felt like crying, no, he already was. It wasn't fair! They had just gotten each other back, and now…just to lose him? No! "YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!" he yelled. Suddenly, the room filled with an overwhelming energy, but it wasn't normal spirit energy.

_What is this?_ Captain Unohana thought. It felt warm and calming, but at the same time it was so strong that it was almost suffocating. Ichigo was clinging onto his brother and didn't seem to notice, in fact, he was the _source_ of it! After a few moments, Hichigo suddenly gasped, his heart beating frantically. Captain Unohana quickly ran over to the brothers as the odd spirit energy died down. Ichigo had passed out, but was still holding Hichigo's hand tightly. "Move him back to his room. We have surgery that needs to be done now!" she said. As a Soul Reaper picked Ichigo up slowly, she held a hand up. "On second thought, bring his bed in here and put them together." She said.

"Yes Captain!" The Soul Reaper left him alone and quickly ran back to his room to get the bed.

_It's just a theory, but I think they need to stay together if we're to help the hollow…_she thought. _No matter though…today, we just witnessed a miracle that much is certain…_

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see him curled up against Hichigo's shoulder. _What…what happened?_ He wondered wearily. He remembered yelling, his brother dead on the bed, but after that…nothing. He tried sitting up again, but his body felt too heavy.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" he slowly turned his head to see Captain Unohana.

"Wh…what…?" he tried to speak, but he was too tired.

"Rest now. I'll explain what happened when you've rested a little longer." She told him as she lifted her hand to touch his forehead. He let out a soft moan.

"Ok…" he turned his head back around and curled even closer to his brother. The beating noise in his ears was steady now, and he knew what it was. _I can hear his heart, no matter where he is…_he thought. _Figures. If one twin has an ability tied to the other, why can't the other be the same?_ He didn't care though. All that mattered was that his twin was alive…he was going to be ok. With that thought in mind, he took a deep breath and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 14 end

Hichigo: Talk about mega OOC in this one.

Ichigo: Hey! I'd never do that stuff!

Me: Oh, I think you would.

Ichigo: Oh really? Where's your proof?

Me: You've never had a brother so how the hell am I supposed to know how you'd act?

Ichigo: So basically you have no proof.

Hichigo: Guys! Stop it! We're still running you know!

Me: So true! Well, I'll see y'all later! Please R and R!


	15. Chapter 15: Renewed Promise

Response to reviews!

Strawberry-Ringo: You are forgiven again! XD

Alex San12012: I dunno. I'll need to think about it some…

.rain: Yes, yay for miracles! I like 'em OOC too!

BonneNuit: Thanks! XD

Forgotten Memories Kaiori: Hey, you said my fanfic friends name! (Aizen must die) hee hee~!

Kobato00: Yeah, I'm with ya!

Phantom: Trust me, my vocab doesn't get big either sometimes too!

Yukiko and Chibiussa: Here! *hands over Pocky* You can have the chocolate and I'll have the strawberry! *laughs*

LyricalSin: I know, funny, right?

No one has any idea how much your reviews keep me going! It really helps! Anywho, if you haven't voted yet, please do so! It involves all of my fics, so please vote! Ok, now, this chapter is going to be slightly short, and instead with starting off with some of the previous chapter, I'm just gonna start off with Hichigo, ok? Also, we'll be one step closer to learning his zanpakuto's name! Ok, here's Chapter 15!

* * *

Chapter 15: Renewed promise…

Hichigo didn't want to open his eyes. His entire body hurt, all he wanted to do was sleep more. But there was something warm curled up next to him and he was curious as to what it was. When he opened his eyes wearily, he was slightly surprised to see orange hair on his cheek. Ichigo was curled up right next to him, hand resting on his chest right where his heart was. As his chest rose, Ichigo moaned a little and tried to curl closer. _Damn, what the hell's his problem?_ He thought grumpily. He squirmed away slowly so that he wouldn't wake him up. After a minuet, he was a little more comfortable, despite Ichigo's close body.

"Ah, you're awake now." Hichigo turned to see a braided-hair woman walk in.

"You're…Captain Unohana, right?" he asked, his voice hoarse and scratchy. The captain looked at him with warm, but surprised eyes. "Sorry, but back when I was inside Ichigo I looked at all his memories and-"

"It's ok, Hichigo." Hichigo looked at her and almost gasped.

_I honestly can't believe I said all that!_ He thought and looked down at his sleeping brother. "Is he ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, your brother is going to be just fine." She said with a smile. "Surprisingly, so are you." Hichigo tried to sit up, but his chest tightened in pain and he was forced to lay back down. "You shouldn't move so much. You'll reopen your wounds."

"Wh…what happened?" he asked, his breathing heavy.

"Well…I'm no so sure what happened myself." She said. "Your heart had stopped. You were…dead, as far as we could see. Ichigo somehow revived you." She explained. Hichigo closed his eyes and sighed.

_Like that one time…_ he thought to himself.

"Like that one time?" Unohana asked. Hichigo opened his eyes and chuckled nervously.

"Guess I said it out loud." He said sheepishly. Captain Unohana smiled gently.

"Tell me, Hichigo, what's been going on lately?" she asked quietly. Hichigo told her everything. Although it was a lot, he felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders after telling her.

"I' m not sure why he's so damn interested in us." He said as he finished. Captain Unohana just stared at him.

"You need to rest. You're still recovering. And besides, I think Ichigo misses you there." She pointed at the sleeping orange head. He was trying to curl up more. Hichigo let out an annoyed huff.

"He's like a five year old." He grumbled. He turned slowly on his side and sighed. "But whatever…" he grumbled as he fell asleep.

* * *

Captain Unohana slowly closed the door to the twins room. "What's the matter, Isane?" she asked as she turned around. Isane jumped a little before answering.

"A…are you aware of the fact that one of the twins is a…well…a hollow?" she asked nervously. Captain Unohana sighed.

"To be more precise, Isane, his spiritual pressure has some hollow in it, but he _himself_ is not a hollow." She said. "Even if he was, I would not have ignored him and treated him anyways."

"B-but Captain-"

"No 'buts'. He tried to fight Aizen, that alone is proof that he is on our side. Besides, if Ichigo Kurosaki trusts him, then his friends will too, and so shall I and the other captains." She said. "Also, he is still too weak to be a threat anyways." Isane nodded.

"I'm sorry, Captain." She said.

"No need to apologize, Isane. I understand why you are concerned." She said with a smile. "But, this isn't the only reason you came down here, isn't it?" she asked. Isane looked at her feet.

"Y-yes. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki wants to speak to you…it concerns the twins…" she said quietly. Captain Unohana nodded. "If Ichigo wakes up, get him to stretch his legs, same for his brother, but stay close by, ok?" she asked.

"Y-yes Captain!" she said and bowed. As the Captain walked away, she shivered lightly. _I still don't trust him, though…_ she thought uneasily.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up, the spot where Hichigo had been was empty. _Where is he?_ He wondered. He sat up slowly and looked around. _Not to mention, how long have I been out?_ After a moment of thinking it through, he remembered what had happened. He turned his head around frantically until he heard it. _Hichigo's heartbeat…_he sighed with relief. He was alive, he was ok. He slowly got to his feet and flinched a little at the pain, but it wasn't as bad as before. As he stood, Isane walked into the room.

"Oh, you're up Kurosaki! Good timing!" she said. He gave her a puzzled stare.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked.

"I just took your…uh…brother for a walk and he ran off on me! You think you could find him?" she asked quietly. Ichigo felt like getting upset, why he didn't know, but seeing her nervous face told him to just shove it aside.

"Yeah, where'd he run off to?" he asked.

"Somewhere in the West Rukon." She said. "Please find him quickly! If you don't, I'm in trouble!"

"Why can't you go find him yourself?" he asked.

"I have to watch over the other patients, seeing that my captain is out at the moment." She explained. Ichigo nodded and walked, unsteadily at first, towards the door.

"Alright, I'll be back with him soon." He said. As he Flash Stepped out the door, he sighed. _You idiot…_ he thought.

* * *

Hichigo sat on a high hill overlooking the Seireitei and sighed. _It's a nice view here…_he thought. _Better than that damn hospital room…_

"Hey! What the hell were you thinking?" He quickly turned around to see an agitated Ichigo. He couldn't help but smile.

"What, worried about me, Aibou?" he asked and laughed. Ichigo's fists balled up.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" he snapped angrily. Hichigo didn't look at him and continued to stare at the Seireitei. "You almost died! You almost died and…it was…"

"If you even _think_ 'it's my fault' I'll throw you off the hill." Hichigo growled. Ichigo flinched a little. "I just came out here to clear my head some." Ichigo slowly sat down next to him, glad to be off of his sore legs.

"But it is." He whispered. He felt a hand squeeze his leg roughly and he flinched. "Ow! What the hell, Hichigo?" he snapped.

"How is it _your_ fault when _I'm_ the reason this whole mess started?" he asked. His voice sounded angry, but had a hint of pain and sadness in it. Ichigo looked at him and shivered.

_He's defiantly upset…_he thought. Hichigo then took his hand and rubbed his twins back.

"Sorry. I don't want ya to be scared of me for screaming like that." He said.

"I wasn't-"

"Ya can't lie to me about that stuff, remember?" he said. Ichigo wanted to argue, but he remembered what he meant and sighed.

"That's a really annoying ability you have." he said.

"You said that once, back when we were seven."

"Oh, you mean after I got my ass handed to Tatsuki?"

"There were too many times like that. You should be more specific." Both brothers looked at each other and laughed. After a moment, Hichigo sighed. "I don't like this feeling I have." he said quietly.

"What feeling?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"The feeling that…something really bad is gonna happen. And when it does…I'm going to lose you…" he whispered. Ichigo sighed.

"Nothing's going to happen. We'll be fine! We're Soul Reapers! Not to mention we kick some major ass this way." He said and laughed. Hichigo shivered and brought his legs up to rest under his chin.

"I don't know what I am…not anymore…" he whispered and buried his head next to his legs. Ichigo felt a wave of pity hit him as he stared at his brother.

"Does it matter? You're my brother and that's all that matters to me." He replied. Hichigo stared at him. Ichigo smiled warmly and held his pinky finger out. "We should renew that old promise we made." He said. Hichigo chuckled and shook his head.

"Not smart. Maybe if we change it up some…" He held out his own finger. "Ah, what the hell." They both locked fingers and grinned.

"We'll keep everyone safe, including each other." Ichigo said.

"Including each other." Hichigo repeated. Both brothers smiled and hugged.

"I'm glad your back, Nii-Sama." Ichigo said.

"Me too, Aibou." Hichigo replied gently. "Me too…"

* * *

Chapter 15 end

Me: Aww! Fluffy moments that fans will love me for!

Ichigo: If they'll forgive you for what you're gonna do…

Hichigo: You dumbass! Don't give anything away!

Ichigo: But they're gonna hate her for this!

Me: It's a damn suspense fic! I can do what I want!

Ichigo: But aren't authors supposed to do what the fans suggest?

Me: Just because I'm an author here doesn't mean I have to! *smiles wickedly* Do you want me to do worse?

Ichigo: N-no!

Me: Good then.

Hichigo: Weeeelllll….see y'all in the next chapter!

Me: Byes! XD


	16. Chapter 16: A hint of a name

Response to reviews!

Strawberry-Ringo: I know…oh well! XD

Forgotten Memories Kaiori: Well duh! XD

Miszxbrii: Yes, brotherly love kicks ass!

Elizabeth Marie Jones: Yes, AWWWWWW!

Phantom: Well, Ichi never actually said the next chapter, but soon…hee hee~!

Kobato00: Yay! *eats cookies* My mind is functioning in over-drive!

.rain: Huzah!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: It's supposed too! XD

Yeah, I know. Ichigo kinda gave away the fact that bad things are to come. Well, it's a yes and a no. You'll just have to bear with me, my peeps! I'm gonna do the same thing with this chapter as I did the last one; you know, start without using a passage from the last chapter? Ok, well, here goes Chapter 16! Once again, this chapter is gonna be real short. Building up the suspense, you could say! XD Sorry it's kinda late!

* * *

Chapter 16: A hint to a name…

Ichigo sighed as he carried his brother back to the Squad 4 barracks. "You're a dumbass. Your wounds haven't fully healed yet. I have no idea what the hell was going through your head to run off randomly like that." He complained for the third time. Hichigo sighed and rolled his golden eyes.

"Aww, shut up already. I just wanted some air." He repeated for a third time. Ichigo let out an annoyed huff.

"Tch. What the hell ever. You just enjoy making Isane worried." He replied. Hichigo thumped Ichigo's shoulder and grinned. He suddenly flinched and looked at his side. The wound hadn't opened, but it hurt like hell. "That's what ya get, you moron." Hichigo buried his head in Ichigo's shoulder.

"Shut up." He murmured sleepily. Hichigo felt like shit and he only wanted to rest peacefully. "Just hurry back…"

"If you haven't noticed, we're back now, you dunderhead." He sighed as he laid his brother down on his own bed. "You must've fallen asleep back there and didn't notice."

"Or you're well enough that you can Flash Step." Hichigo grumbled. He seemed a little surprised as Ichigo climbed in with him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some rest, duh." Ichigo replied.

"Do you have any idea what people are going to assume here?" he asked.

"I don't give a shit. You're my brother. I think we're allowed to act slightly childish for awhile." He whispered as he slipped off into sleep. Hichigo sighed and smiled.

_So true…but stupid…_he thought as he slipped off as well.

* * *

When Hichigo opened his eyes, he found himself in his inner world. _Why the hell am I here?_ he wondered.

"**Hichigo Kurosaki."** He turned around and saw his zanpakuto spirit standing behind him. **"It has been awhile."**

_Not long enough…_Hichigo thought and sighed. "What is it that you want now?" he asked, annoyed. He noticed that although the spirit's face was unreadable, his blue eyes were burning. _Shit he's pissed off…_

"**You are a fool! Do you not realize how close you came to death? Do you not realize how close you came to not just losing your life, but **_**even your brother**_**?"** he snapped angrily. Hichigo stood up and glared.

"I didn't have a goddamn choice! If I hadn't, who the hell knows what would've happened?" he replied angrily. It was true. The last thing he wanted was ideas about what would have happened if Ichigo had remained under Aizen's control. He shivered at the thought. "I couldn't just sit there and wait!"

"**You are a damn fool! I told you, until you remember my name, you can not fight Aizen, with or without your brother!"** The spirit's voice seemed to boom all around them. Hichigo backed away from him a little.

"Look, I don't even _remember_ calling your name. I've always had Zangetsu." He said quietly. The spirit seemed to calm down a little.

"**Forgive my outburst. I have forgotten that. You were fighting against 'it' when you called to me, but it was too late."** He said and sighed. Hichigo wanted to ask what he meant, but he felt like he knew for some reason.

"When you say 'it', you mean…"

"**The hollow that infests your soul."** Hichigo stared for a moment before laughing. **"You find this funny?"**

"Man, you must be screwing with me!" he laughed. "If there's one thing I remember, I _am_ the hollow!" he said. The spirit shook his head sadly.

"**You are wrong, boy…so wrong…"** Hichigo stopped laughing and stared at him. **"You are no hollow. The true hollow is **_**inside**_** of you."** Hichigo backed up a little more and shook his head.

"No…no…"he whispered quietly. The spirit walked up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"**You do not remember, and I can not restore these memories, so you will just have to trust me."** He said calmly. When Hichigo didn't move he continued. **"After you were fused to Ichigo's soul, you watched his life go by. It was painful for you, believe me. However, you knew that someday you would see him and talk to him again. Then…it happened."**

"Byakuya Kuchiki took his powers…" Hichigo whispered. The spirit nodded.

"**He needed them back. So he went to Kisuke Urahara for help. When his Chain of Fate was cut and the encroachment began, a hollow began to form. It was powerful, and invading his soul. There would not have been enough time for him to restore his powers…if it were not for you."** Hichigo looked into the spirits blue eyes. They were sad, but determined.

"So? What happened?" Hichigo asked, starting to fidget a little. The fact that there was still more about his past that he didn't know made him edgy.

"**You said that you would hold it off as long as you could. That was when-"** He suddenly looked up. **"My time is short."** He turned to Hichigo. **"You must learn my name. However, I cannot just give it to you."**

"Why the hell not? Besides, you still haven't told me everything!" Hichigo yelled, but the spirit ignored him.

"**I shall give you a hint. Zangetsu and I…we are similar, but different."** Hichigo gave him a puzzled look.

"That doesn't make any fucking sense!" he snapped. The zanpakuto spirit smiled as everything faded away.

"**It will in time…" **

* * *

Chapter 16 end

Ichigo: Talk about being a bitch…

Me: Whaddya mean?

Hichigo: I think he means about that evil cliffhanger you gave everyone.

Me: Oh that? I'm not gonna ruin the story yet! It's too early for that!

Ichigo: Aww, come on damnit! This I your longest story!

Me: I know! And another one is coming up now!

Both: WHAT?

Me: Well, see y'all in the next chappie! And story, of course! *winks*


	17. Chapter 17: Losing you again

Response to reviews!

.rain.: Thanks! I liked it too!

Kobato00: Roflmao I can tell that everyone hates cliffhangers! XD I do too! …Yeah, I'm a hypocrite…

Strawberry-Ringo: Uh…sorry…The new story isn't tied to this and is coming real soon!

Yukiko and Chibiussa: Can't you two just try to get along for my sake? Please?

Phantom: It's ok, because my newest fic that I'm going to post is going to make Satan look like a teddy bear compared to me! XD

Forgotten Memories Kaiori: Yay! I am happy! XD

Zbbal: W-well thanks! *completely flustered* I…uh…never expected that! I'm not _that_ good, honest!

Wowza! Ok, I just put up Chapter 16 about an hour ago, and the three at the top already reviewed! Where the hell do y'all live? It's 9:47 PM as I type this sentence! Anywho, this chappie is gonna be longer and have an evil cliffhanger in it too, just to warn ya! Here's Chapter 17!

* * *

Chapter 17: Losing you again …

Byakuya Kuchiki watched from a distance as the two brothers clashed swords in the clearing behind one of his mansions. "Hello, Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya turned around slowly to see Captain Ukitake walk up with a warm smile. "It's a nice day out, huh?"

"Captain Ukitake, what brings you out here?" he asked quietly. Ukitake sat down next to Byakuya and sighed.

"How are they doing?" he asked.

"Well, actually. Although they are sharing the same zanpakuto and therefore its power is halved, they are getting stronger." He commented. "But…they will never be able to reach their full potential this way…"

"You know, Byakuya, I'm curious as to why you're letting them stay here." Ukitake said.

"I find both of them…interesting. Not to mention it was at Rukia's request." He admitted. Ukitake just smiled and nodded. _I actually have a theory…_he thought. _And if Hichigo gains his zanpakuto,_ _I believe I can tell them… about Yugokai… _

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he stared at the dark ceiling. They had been training for awhile now, but for some reason, he didn't feel like he was getting stronger. _Maybe that's because we're still sharing Zangetsu's power…_he thought.

"Hey, Ichigo." Ichigo sat up to see Hichigo standing in the doorway.

"What, having nightmares?" Ichigo asked and chuckled. Hichigo flipped him off and walked in.

"Screw you." He grumbled. "No, I just feel like something's wrong…like someone's out there watching us." He said. Ichigo laughed.

"What are you, paranoid?" he asked. Hichigo gave him a mildly concerned look.

"I'm serious Ichigo. I feel like…I dunno…something out there's calling me." He said. Ichigo wanted to keep laughing, but his brother really did see worried.

"Look, we're safe here. The Soul Society is on high-alert, ok? We're fine." He said reassuringly. Hichigo looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…sorry for sounding like chicken shit…" he apologized. Ichigo leaned up and hugged his brother.

"Look, if you really wanted to sleep in here, all you had to do was ask, you dunderhead." He smiled.

Hichigo lay awake, staring at the door as Ichigo curled a little closer to his shoulder, sound asleep. His zanpakuto's hint echoed in his mind over and over. _Similar, but different… damn, what does it mean?_ He thought. He tried turning, but due to the way Ichigo was pinning him down he couldn't. _Annoying…_he sighed. As he slowly slipped to sleep, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

_Hichigo…return it to me…to us…_it whispered. He almost sat up, recognizing, and fearing, that voice, but his eyes were getting heavier suddenly. _Return…return to me Hichigo…_

_N…no…stop! Stop...please..._ He thought, but his eyes slipped closed and his world went dark.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself alone. _What in the world?_ He sat up and noticed that the door to his room was open, but his brother wasn't anywhere to be seen. _Maybe he went to the bathroom or something…_he told himself. As he started to close his eyes again, he felt a weak pulse of power flow through the room. He sat back up and looked around again. Although no one was in the room, it still felt like there was presence in his room. "H…Hichigo?" he called out quietly. When there wasn't an answer, he got up and walked towards the door. He looked up and down the darkened hallway, but there wasn't a single sign of him. _Please say he got lost…_ he thought. He closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint his brother.

Although he couldn't sense spiritual pressure, he had been practicing on sensing his brother's heartbeat. He could not only tell his current state, but also how far away e was, although it was much harder. He could hear his brothers' heart. It was slightly irregular, like he was half-awake and half-asleep. He was also a good distance away, to the point where Ichigo knew he wasn't in the mansion anymore. _Oh great…I gotta go chase him down…_he thought as he ran out of the mansion.

* * *

When he reached the entrance, he looked around. _Damn…almost had him…_he thought. _What is Hichigo doing out here?_ He closed his eyes and tried again. After a moment, he picked him up and began running towards the woods. After a few minuets, he caught sight of him. He was walking funny, stumbling here and there like he couldn't see, even though it was a full moon and the forest floor was bright. Ichigo followed him quietly until he came to a stop. _What's going on with him?_ He wondered. Suddenly, cold wind whipped around him and made him shiver. The wind itself felt cold and evil, like it was out to kill him. It blew stronger, and this time, he could hear something, as if it was riding on it.

_Hichigo…return…_ Ichigo looked back to where his brother was standing. He had started moving again. Before Ichigo could follow, he heard another voice, this one more desperate than that other one.

_**Ichigo…help him…help Hichigo!**_ Ichigo looked around, but he didn't see anyone.

"Wh…who's there?" he almost yelled, but his voice came out a squeak instead. _Damn, why am I acting scared?_ He thought.

_**Please, help your brother! My voice is being blocked…**_ Ichigo looked to where Hichigo had walked off and began to follow.

_Are you his…_

_**Yes, now please! Follow him and save him! **_The zanpakuto cried. Ichigo nodded and ran after him this time.

"Hichigo!" he yelled for him, but never got an answer. When he finally caught up to him, he was standing in a tiny clearing, staring into the shadows. As Ichigo watched from behind a tree, a pale figure appeared from the darkness and he wanted to scream. It was the human form of the Hogyoku. The pale form held out its hand and spoke again, this time a little more menacing, but drawing and addicting.

_Come to me…Hichigo…_it whispered. Hichigo slowly walked forward, stretching his hand out as well.

"HICHIGO! STOP!" Ichigo screamed, practically jumping from his hiding place. Hichigo froze, but didn't look at him, his hand half lifted. The Hogyoku turned slowly to look at the orange headed Soul Reaper.

"You really _are_ a nuisance. I should have disposed of you when I had a chance." It spoke with fury in its tone.

"You! What the fuck do you want with my brother?" he snapped angrily. The Hogyoku chuckled darkly.

"What do I want? Isn't it simple?" it asked. "I want what belongs to me. He took it a long time ago and I want it back." Ichigo looked at the boy in front of him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "He never took anything from you!"

"Well, technically, he took _you_ from me." It spat. Ichigo stepped forward a little, but kept his distance. He had no idea what the thing was planning. "But that's not what I want. I want the rest of my powers back." Ichigo gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. The Hogyoku gave out an annoyed sigh.

"It's true. Out of the two of you, you really are the clueless one." He taunted. Ichigo clenched his hands, but didn't move. "You ask too many goddamn questions." It locked eyes with the other twin and it smiled. "It matters not though. I will take him back into me, where he belongs. I will take back my powers, even if it means erasing him completely…" As the Hogyoku held its hand out again, Ichigo watched as his brother started to walk towards him again.

"Hichigo, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" he screamed, but he didn't seem to hear. Gotta snap him out of it…he thought, desperately. He tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. It was then that he remembered what had snapped him out of his trance when Hichigo fought him. _He told me he'd kill everyone…something I'm afraid of losing…_he thought frantically. _What does he fear…?_ An idea formed in his head. "Hichigo! If you reach for him, you'll disappear! I'll lose you…everyone will! Nii-sama, please!" he yelled. Hichigo stopped short and turned to look at Ichigo, his eyes wide,sad and scared.

"A…Aibou?" he whispered his name so quietly that he wasn't sure he had heard him.

"Nii-sama…"

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Both twins turned to look at the Hogyoku. It had a look of unimaginable rage on its white face. "I WILL RECLAIM MY POWER, WHETHER I MUST FREE THE MONSTER OR NOT!" It lunged at Ichigo, a huge sword materializing in its hands. "DIE KUROSAKI!" Ichigo had no time to move, no warning. He closed his eyes and pulled his sword to try and block.

_I won't block it in time!_ Suddenly, he could feel the tip of the sword touching him, but it didn't penetrate. When he opened his eyes, his brother was in front of him…with the Hogyoku's sword in his chest.

* * *

"Hi-Hichigo?" he asked quietly.

"Sorry for worrying ya, Ichigo… you must've been scared, eh?" his brother asked. He turned his head around and smiled sadly. He grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and shoved him aside. Suddenly, a huge cero exploded from the sword and blew through Hichigo. Hichigo's body fell to the ground limply, blood dripping from the huge hole in his chest.

"N…Nii-sama…" Ichigo whispered, staring in shock. He felt a hand seize his throat.

"I do not see why Aizen was so interested in you…" the Hogyoku taunted. "You're useless. You have no strength in you at all." He tightened his grip on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo clawed at its hand weakly.

"Ngh…" he tried to speak, but the grip was too tight.

"The moment someone is in danger, you lose all control. Then you get reckless and get close to death. That's the funny thing about you two; you fear the death of those around you, but your brother fears death itself." Ichigo could feel his vision tipping dangerously.

_Can't…lose conscious…here…_he thought.

"Scream his name, Ichigo Kurosaki. Scream it so that he can 'save' you. See what you became once…see what my true power can do!" the Hogyoku squeezed his neck so hard he felt like his throat was going to be crushed. Its grip loosened suddenly, and Ichigo coughed out one word that he was going to regret screaming.

"NII-SAMA!" he screamed. The Hogyoku threw Ichigo across the clearing, causing him to collide with a tree. He cried out as a branch got lodged in his chest. _D…damnit…_he struggled to keep his eyes open, but he was failing.

"This is the end for you…" the Hogyoku aimed his finger at him and a cero began to form. Suddenly, a huge cero blast shot straight in front of the Hogyoku and it stopped. "Hm?" Ichigo turned and stared in shock.

_Nii-sama…? _

Me: whew, this was a nice long chapter!

Ichigo: You're making me say 'Nii-sama' way too much.

Hichigo: I think it's kinda cute, Ichigo~! * snickers*

Ichigo: Why you…! *starts fighting*

Me: Oh good lord…well! See y'all in the next Chapter! Please R and R!

Both: What, it's over already?

Me: _Pinheads…_


	18. Chapter 18: A name at last

Response to reviews!

.rain.: Please don't hurt me for this chappie! *hides* Also, I looked at your profile pic. Lol Cloud is no geek! XD

Miszxbrii: Well, in this story, it's more the villain than Aizen *sorry for spoiler* XD

Zbbal: Don't go assuming! XD I may just hurt you for giving me ideas! lol

Strawberry-Ringo: Are you just know figuring this out? O.O

Phantom:…You shall see this chapter… Also, thanks for pointing that out! I'll fix it!XD

Yukiko and Chibiussa: Thanks, but that's gonna be a little hard with Yukiko…uhh…*looks at limp body*…Yeah…

Soma13: Thank you! But I ain't that pretty…believe me…

Animelover1993: I've already been damned, believe me…it does you no good doing it more.

Ok, it's time for some pure awesomeness! I hope y'all are ready! Also, let's shoot for 150 reviews folks! We're sooooo close! Here's Chapter 18!

* * *

Chapter 18: A name at last…

"Scream his name, Ichigo Kurosaki. Scream it so that he can 'save' you. See what you became once…see what my true power can do!" the Hogyoku squeezed his neck so hard he felt like his throat was going to be crushed. Its grip loosened suddenly, and Ichigo coughed out one word that he was going to regret screaming.

"NII-SAMA!" he screamed. The Hogyoku threw Ichigo across the clearing, causing him to collide with a tree. He cried out as a branch got lodged in his chest. _D…damnit…_he struggled to keep his eyes open, but he was failing.

"This is the end for you…" the Hogyoku aimed his finger at him and a cero began to form. Suddenly, a huge cero blast shot straight in front of the Hogyoku and it stopped. "Hm?" Ichigo turned and stared in shock.

_Nii-sama…? _he thought, his mind slightly fuzzy as well as his sight. When he sat up, he almost gasped. A tall white figure stood a few feet away, a familiar hollow mask on his face, long, flowing white hair, clawed hands and feet and horns on his head. His eyes were deep, black pools. Ichigo recognized this figure, but only vaguely. _No…no way…_ He turned as the Hogyoku let out a disgusting laugh.

"This is only a _small_ taste of my powers, boy!" it laughed. "I can take anything about someone…their best or worst aspect about themselves…and use it against them! I can make them into what Soul Reapers fight, yet fear…hollows." Ichigo kept looking at the Hogyoku and his brother.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo snapped. The Hogyoku smiled and was in front of him in an instant.

"I mean _this_." It said. It grabbed the branch lodged in his chest and twisted it painfully.

"GYAH!" Ichigo cried out in agony, tears blinding him. The next thing he knew, the Hogyoku was no longer twisting it, but instead was thrown into a tree by a powerful backhanded slap from his brother. "Hi…Hichigo…" he whispered his brothers' name, but he didn't seem to hear him. Instead, he aimed a cero from his horns at the tree where the Hogyoku was thrown. "Stop it!" Ichigo cried just as soon as the cero was fired. The Hogyoku dodged, but only barely. The trees where the cero struck were all incinerated, leaving a trail of burnt and smoking tree stumps in its wake. He could feel his heart drop. _No…I don't want him to do this…_he thought.

* * *

A few minuets earlier…

Hichigo wasn't sure of what to do. He was trapped in his inner world right after that cero blasted through his chest and now…now his inner world was crumbling away. _What's…what's going on?_ He thought as he began to panic.

"**You are dying…is it not obvious?"** a dark and sinister voice echoed all around him. He looked around frantically for it, but couldn't find its owner.

"Wh-who's there?" he called. There was a nasty grumble that sounded like warped laughter.

"_**I am**_ **there…I have been inside you since that Soul Reaper forced your brother into Encroachment…"** it hissed. Hichigo shivered. This voice was full of malice and hate.

"Wait, that makes you…"

"**Ha! You are weak! But then again, does it matter to me? I shall devour you again…you shall see…"** Hichigo stomped the ground in anger.

"To hell with you!" he snapped.

"**And to you…"** it replied. Hichigo could suddenly feel claws on his throat, wrapping against him was a tail. He suddenly felt really cold, and for some reason, he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in it, let it surround him. **"I will take you…any moment now…" **Hichigo didn't get what it meant, that was, until he heard his brother scream.

"_NII-SAMA!"_ he felt his entire body go stiff.

"Ichigo!" he cried out.

"**Do you wish to save him?"** the hollow asked, its voice low and seductive. Hichigo felt funny, like his mind was falling asleep, but he wasn't tired. **"Do you wish to keep your promise? Your promise to protect him?" **

"Yes…" Hichigo whispered in a monotone voice. He didn't know why he answered, but he just knew he should. His eyes were getting slightly droopy, his gaze distant.

"**Then lend me your soul…give it to me so that I can once again protect what you hold dear to you…"** the hollow whispered in his ear, slowly raising its tail and pointing it at Hichigo's back. Hichigo closed his eyes, his mind fuzzy but filled with only one thought, saving his brother.

"Take me…I'm yours…" he whispered. The hollow grinned from the shadows and ran its dagger sharp tail through Hichigo's heart. Hichigo's body went limp and the hollow dropped him onto the ground. The hollow watched as Hichigo's body slowly turned into a shadow of itself, almost melting down into the window it was laying on and being sealed inside his own inner world.

"**Once again, I am in control…"**he chuckled darkly. **"You are so easy to take under my control, Hichigo Kurosaki…"**

* * *

Ichigo watched as his brother grabbed the Hogyoku by the neck and slammed him into another tree. He let out a low hissing noise. "Hichigo, stop this! This isn't like you at all! Please!" he begged, but his brother never heard. He ran up and grabbed his brother's arm which felt as cold as death. "Why won't you stop? This isn't like you! You don't want to do this!"

"Y…yes he does…" Ichigo turned to look at the Hogyoku. "Deep down, his desire to protect you has awakened the hollow within him…and now…" it pointed its hand at Hichigo. "…this is what he has become…all because of _you_, Ichigo Kurosaki…" Ichigo looked down and shook his head.

"No it's not! This is all your fault!" he yelled. The Hogyoku laughed, but with its neck in Hichigo's tight grip, it sounded more like a gurgle.

"Yes, it is…and you know it is…" it repeated. Ichigo shook his head harder and pulled on his brothers arm.

"Stop! Why won't you stop, Hichigo?" he screamed, screwing his eyes shut.

"_Promise…"_ He looked up and saw his brother's eyes, dark pits with almost no emotion at all. His voice sounded more like a growl than his twin, but it was still him. _"Promise…protect…"_ His brother raised his free hand slightly and lifted his little finger. _"Promise…"_ he repeated. Ichigo's eyes widened.

_That's what I…_he remembered saying the same thing, but only vaguely. Orihime and Uryu had told him about all this, and he shivered every time he remembered it. He didn't want Hichigo to become this…this monster. Even if it meant that they'd both get killed, he wanted to break Hichigo free of the hollow's control, but how? He then remembered how _he_ had been freed. He looked around frantically until he saw Hichigo's Zangetsu. _That's it!_ He grabbed it and raised it up. "Forgive me, but I don't need protecting!" he yelled and cut both of his brother's horns. As he did though, his brother's sword shattered completely, crumbling in Ichigo's hands. _Wh…what the hell?_ He thought in shock. He watched as his brother regained control, the hollow form crumbling away. Hichigo fell on his knees and wrapped his arms around himself tightly.

"Wh…what did I…why did I…" he mumbled to himself. Ichigo walked up to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he squirmed away from it. "No! Don't…don't touch me!" he cried out.

"Nii-sama…" he whispered, shocked. Hichigo's golden eyes were wide with terror.

"I…I gave in…I…I…I submitted…to him…" he whispered so quietly Ichigo wasn't sure if he had heard him. The Hogyoku rubbed its neck, now black with bruising and laughed.

"What did I say? You are both not even worthy of my, or Lord Aizen's time! You're both so fucking pathetic!" it laughed. Ichigo stood up and stared.

"You're wrong." He said firmly.

"You cannot even hurt me, let alone kill me!" it shouted as its bruised neck began healing. "I'm immortal!"

* * *

Hichigo sat on the ground, shivering. He felt so horrified. _I gave in…and I almost…I actually could've attacked Ichigo…_he thought in fear. He remembered Ichigo grabbing his arm, shaking it like mad, screaming for him to stop. He had started to feel annoyed and would've attacked Ichigo if he didn't free him from the hollow's control.

"No, _you're_ the one who's pathetic." Ichigo said and stepped in front of his brother.

"You're shitting me, right?" it laughed and pointed at Hichigo, who almost cringed at the venom in its tone. "Just because his hollow took over, he's having a mental breakdown! Neither of you are useful at all!" it spat. Hichigo looked at the ground as Ichigo turned to look at him.

_He's right…I'm…pathetic…_he thought. _I can't even protect anyone, even Ichigo…without caving in… without submitting...without giving in to the hollow inside..._

"You may be right about that…_alone_, we might be useless…" Ichigo said and turned to look at the Hogyoku. Hichigo looked back up at his brother. "But together…" He turned and locked his chocolate eyes with his brother's golden ones.

"Ichigo…" he whispered.

"You're right, I may be a little clueless about some things, and I'll admit it freely. However…" he waved his hand back at his brother. "He's always there to fill me in, whether it's in a nice way or not. Also…he may not have his emotions completely on track like he used to…" He kneeled next to his brother and forced him to lock eyes with him. "…but that's where I come in. I'll help him get back on track again…as much as helps me…" he stood back up. "We are two and the same, yet different. We have our own personalities, we have our own minds and souls…however, we think alike, hell, we even look alike."

"Get to your damn point." The Hogyoku yawned.

"My point is this, we may be weak alone, but together, we're strong. You're no immortal, and we _will_ crush you…" he turned and smiled to his brother. "…and we'll do it together. We balance each other out, like night helps balance day, life helps balance death." Hichigo's eyes widened.

_Same…but different…_he thought. He hadn't told Ichigo about what his zanpakuto had said. But it suddenly made sense. _Similar…but different… I get it!_ He stood up and walked in front of his brother. "Thank you, Aibou…" Ichigo gave him a confused stare.

* * *

"What'd I say? Did I do something odd?" he asked. Hichigo chuckled lightly.

"No, you just helped me solve my problem." Ichigo still looked at him funny. " You'll see what I mean." He walked closer to where the Hogyoku was standing.

"Uh…Hichigo?" Ichigo walked forward too, but Hichigo held his hand out and pushed Ichigo back a little.

"Believe in me, Aibou. I know what I'm doing…" he said without turning around. Ichigo wanted to argue, but his instincts told him to back off.

_I'll just have to trust him…_he thought as he backed up. "Don't do anything reckless…" he whispered. Hichigo grinned.

"Aww, come on. I wouldn't be like you if I didn't." he answered.

"Smartass…" Ichigo grumbled. Hichigo chuckled and looked at the Hogyoku.

"You may be right. My weakness may be my promise to my brother, my promise to protect him. However, he promised the same to me, and I still plan to hold onto that promise." The Hogyoku let out a huff.

"Are you gonna monologue too?" it asked, getting annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up." He growled. "It may make me weak, but that promise…is what ties me to him. I refuse to give it up!" he held his hand in front of him, gripping the air. "'Similar but different'…that's what he told me. I understand now… I feel stupid actually, for not understanding sooner…" He closed his eyes, trying to focus.

_**Yes…hear my name, Hichigo. Hear it and call me once again…**_ his zanpakuto whispered in his mind.

_You…_

_**Yes, now is the time…feel my name in your heart…feel my power give you warmth where there was once nothing but cold darkness inside you…**_he continued to whisper. Hichigo nodded.

_Yes…_

"Enough of this!" the Hogyoku shouted. It formed another sword and aimed at Hichigo. "I will take my power back!"

_**Shout out my name!**_

"Hichigo!"

"DIE!" Hichigo opened his eyes as they glowed a faint orange with his determination.

"ZANTAIYO!" he cried out. There was a blinding flash of orange light. As the Hogyoku's sword slammed down, it hit against metal.

"What?" In Hichigo's hand was a similar blade to his Zangetsu's, but with a few differences. Although it looked like his regular sword, on the white top part was a large, glowing orange streak. There were also orange spots on the ribbon that glowed brightly.

"You're dead now…" he whispered. "Ichigo!" Ichigo walked forward, holding out Zangetsu. He stared in shock at his own blade. On the black part of his sword was a glowing white streak, and the ribbon on his sword had random black spots on it as well. He also felt more power coming from it than normal.

_Is Zangetsu…at full strength?_ He wondered. Hichigo leapt up into the air, followed shortly by his brother. Ichigo tried to ignore the sharp pain in his chest from the tree branch.

"Ichigo…remember that move I told you I used back in that underground lab?" he asked.

"You mean the one where you blew the hole in the ceiling?" he asked. Hichigo grinned.

"Yup. I think the reason I could do that was because you lent me your power, basically, we both attacked." Ichigo locked eyes with him and smiled.

"Like a Getsuga Tensho?" Hichigo nodded. They raise their zanpakutos' and right before they swung, the ribbons tied together. They focused all of their spiritual energy into the strike.

"AHHH!" they both cried out and swung, launching the large blue and orange Getsuga Hichigo did before. The Hogyoku dodged, but the entire area around him was completely obliterated, a huge gorge in the ground forming from where it hit.

"Do not think this is over, Kurosaki twins!" it shouted. It opened up a Gargantuan and walked towards it as both brothers landed on the ground. "You have a month before Lord Aizen and I return. Until then, you can shiver in your sandals!" As it left, both brothers smiled.

"Not on your life…" they said in unison.

* * *

Chapter 18 end

Hichigo: The whole hollow part was a little creepy…

Ichigo: I agree. You're beginning to scare us here.

Me: Well, I'm good at that.

Both: No shit…

Me: Well, see y'all in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! XD

Ichigo: W-wait a second! You can't just end this little extra part so quickly!

Hichigo: Yeah, this is the only time we can get our opinions in!

Me: Umm…yes I can. And I don't care about your opinion.

Ichigo: Why you…!

Hichigo: She has a point. She never listens to the pleas of her fans, so you can tell she isn't lying.

Ichigo:…_Pain in the ass_…

Me: Also, kudo's to Phantom! *gives cookies* Zantaiyo literally means 'Sliceing Sun'. Byes~!


	19. Chapter 19: Apology

Response to reviews!

.rain.: Oh thank goodness! *sighs* Yes, it is the best team up ever! XD

Strawberry-Ringo: Maybe you should voice yourself more often! 8D Anywho, glad you liked it!

Zbbal: Well thanks a ton!

Phantom: Aww shit, probably should've given you something with no sugar in it…*shrugs* You know what, your right, he _is_ a lot like Naraku! ARGH!*bashes head against wall* Noooes~! *mental breakdown*

TealEyedBeing: Yes, yes I am! XD But I've never been described as 'worse than playing a game of sodoku' before…XD

LyricalSin: You thought so?

Animelover1993: Kinda cheesy, yeah, but I still enjoyed it!

BN998: Yay! I can't wait either! Oh wait…I'm typing it! *slaps forehead*

Miszxbrii: Yeah, I'll let you guess where I got that from! XD I actually got that little quote from a video game. (I make no claims on it!)

Yukiko and Chibiussa: If y'all don't come back, you'll miss the next chapter!

Avgirl10: Sorry, but our laptop is screwy and doesn't like making corrections! But thanks!

Omfg! I know, I must be insane…giving my peeps stuff that makes them hyper…*sigh* But I digress. Anywho, this story is slowly reaching its close. I know, it's sad, but y'all must bear with me. I'll do my best on the last few chapters (I think there'll be about 4-5 chapters, idk) As usual, let's start Chapter 19! (Oh, one more thing! If you can guess what game I got that quote from you get a Kit-Kat bar! I'll give you a teeny tiny hint; it's one of the Bleach games released in America!)

* * *

Chapter 19: Apology

"Do not think this is over, Kurosaki twins!" it shouted. It opened up a Gargantuan and walked towards it as both brothers landed on the ground. "You have a month before Lord Aizen and I return. Until then, you can shiver in your sandals!" As it left, both brothers smiled.

"Not on your life…" they said in unison. Suddenly, Hichigo collapsed onto the ground.

"Hichigo!" Ichigo ran over to him, but he held up a hand.

"I'm ok…just tired…" he said. He slowly rose back to his feet, but his legs shook and he began to crumple towards the ground again. Ichigo caught him this time and threw one of his arms over his shoulder.

"Tired my ass! You're exhausted!" he grumbled. Hichigo stared at his brother's chest.

"And you're bleeding!" he gripped Ichigo's shoulder tightly.

"It's nothing…" he said. But as they walked for a few moments, Ichigo's breathing became short and slightly labored. Hichigo let out a sigh.

"Stop." Ichigo stooped and gave Hichigo a pained and confused look. Hichigo walked slowly around and forced Ichigo to sit down.

"Wh-what are you-?" He was about to argue, but Hichigo covered his mouth.

"Shut it. I'm gonna get this branch out of ya and bandage it." He grabbed his shihakusho's sleeve and tore it and handed it to Ichigo. "Bite down on it, 'cause this is gonna sting quite a bit." Ichigo did as he was told and bit down on the rough fabric. Hichigo took one edge of the branch and snapped it off. He then went around Ichigo and placed a hand against his back. "Are you ready, Ichigo?" He whispered to his brother. Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. Hichigo quickly pulled it out, flinching at the blood rushing from the wound.

"Mmph!" Ichigo cried through the gag, tears welling up in his eyes. Hichigo quickly lifted up his shihakusho and held his hand out.

"Ichigo, the cloth." He said. Ichigo pulled it out of his mouth and handed it to Hichigo. He quickly wrapped it around his chest, tightening it to hopefully slow the bleeding down. Ichigo drew in a quick breath as he tightened it. "You ok?" Hichigo asked with concern.

"Y-yeah…" he answered and sighed. "I guess I really am just tired." He turned and smiled at Hichigo. "Thanks for dragging me out here in the middle of the night." Hichigo stopped moving and sighed.

"I…I'm sorry, Ichigo…" he whispered it so quietly Ichigo wasn't sure if he had heard him. Ichigo looked at him. "I…this is my fault…I was just…" Ichigo knelt down next to his brother.

"What happened, Hichigo? Tell me." He said. Hichigo locked his golden eyes with Ichigo's brown ones.

"I…I just…heard the Hogyoku's voice, and then…I don't remember much…" he said quietly. Ichigo looked at him.

_So…he wasn't kidding when he said he was hearing things earlier…_he thought and felt instantly guilty. _I should've listened rather than been an ass and joked around…_

"After that, I remember hearing your voice and I, I dunno, woke up? Then, the Hogyoku tried to kill you...so I blocked it…" Hichigo shivered at the memory.

"Then?" Ichigo asked.

"Then, my inner world…and the hollow…it trapped me inside my own mind…I, I could hear you yelling, but I couldn't escape…" His eyes grew wide with fear as he recalled what had happened…

* * *

During the fight…

Hichigo slowly opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness. _Where…where am I now?_ He thought groggily.

"**You are trapped…trapped within my prison…"** Hichigo shot up at the voice. He looked around, but could see nothing within the darkness.

"What did you do?" he snapped angrily, but the hollow laughed.

"**I am slowly devouring you. You shall soon be no more…and I shall devour this precious 'little brother' of yours"** it sneered. Hichigo suddenly felt something crawl up his legs. He looked down to see the very darkness crawl up his legs and start to pull him down.

"No! Let go! Get off of me!" he tried kicking, tried to struggle, but it just made it all rise faster. The hollows' laugh echoed all around him.

"**Like I told you…you are weak, but it matters not to me…"** it snickered. Hichigo looked around in fear.

_What…what am I supposed to do?_ He thought. As the shadows continued to pull him down, he felt his mind grow fuzzy. His limbs seemed to grow heavy and he couldn't struggle anymore. _I…I'm tired…_he thought suddenly. He could hear Ichigo's screams, but he no longer had the strength to try and help him. _I…I'm sorry…Ichigo…_he thought as his vision clouded. _I…can't…_ Suddenly, a large crack appeared above him, light shining through it. _What the…?_

"**Damn, no! He is mine now!"** the hollow roared. Hichigo started to struggle again, wanting to reach that small light.

_I…I need out…I have to get out!_ He thought.

"_Forgive me, but I don't need protecting!"_ he heard Ichigo cry out. The crack in the sky grew bigger and the hollow cried out in agony.

"**GYAH!"** Hichigo pulled more and finally freed himself from the shadow's grip. As he shot towards the crack, he could hear the hollow whisper in his ear. **"Do not forget; you gave in once, someday soon…I will be in control again…"**

* * *

Present…

Hichigo shivered at the nasty threat. Ichigo placed a gentle hand on his twin's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hichigo. I should've listened to you instead of joking like that." He said. Hichigo let out a soft laugh, but it didn't have any humor in it.

"Nothing would've helped anyways…" he said. "I still…gave in." Ichigo sighed and smacked Hichigo across the face. "Ow! What the fuck, Ichigo?" he snapped angrily, rubbing the red mark on his cheek, which stood out more because of his pale skin.

"Will you stop already?" Ichigo snapped. Hichigo stared at him wide-eyed.

"I-Ichigo…"

"No! I don't want any fucking excuses!" He continued yelling, not giving Hichigo even a chance to defend himself. "Look, if it tries to take over again, just tell it to fuck off! And if that doesn't work…" He punched his fists together and grinned. "…smash 'em to pieces!" Hichigo stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"You never change, Aibou!" he laughed, his cheek stinging slightly with the motion. He then looked down at his hands and twisted his fingers together. "But…you know it's not that easy…I _know_ you do…" Ichigo rolled his eyes, but his twin had a point.

"Yeah, I know…but still…" he sighed. He clutched his chest as his wound started bleeding harder.

"You idiot! You were screaming so much that your wound's gotten worse!" Hichigo snapped. He picked his brother up carefully and held him bridal style.

"You _can_ carry me on your _back_, you know…" Ichigo whispered, his wound starting to exhaust him.

"Yeah, but it'll agitate your wound more, and we need to get someone to check on it before it gets worse." Hichigo argued. "Now, get some rest Aibou." Ichigo sighed, not wanting rest, but his eyes were beginning to droop and sleep was pulling him down quickly. As they walked, Hichigo couldn't help but feel responsible for his brother. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, I really am."

"Look, I forgive you, Hichigo…you don't need to apologize like this…" he said through half-lidded eyes. "Besides, it makes you sound like a wuss every time you say 'I'm sorry'." Hichigo chuckled lightly.

"True, but you sound like a sap for saying 'I forgive you'." He replied. They both laughed for a moment, the tenseness fading away. "Thank you, Ichigo…" he whispered, but it had fallen on deaf ears; Ichigo had fallen asleep. As Hichigo Flash Stepped back towards the mansion, he tried to remember what the Hogyoku had been after. _It said it was after its powers…the power I have…_he thought. _I wonder…what it meant by that, exactly… _He shook the thought out of his head. He let out a sigh as he stood in front of the mansion. As he walked towards the entrance, he was slightly surprised to see Byakuya standing there.

"Hichigo Kurosaki…" Hichigo flinched slightly at his tone. He knew for a fact that Byakuya didn't 'like' him as much as he 'liked' Ichigo.

"Captain Kuchiki…what is it?" he asked nervously.

"You are to remain here while I take Ichigo Kurosaki to Squad 4." Hichigo gave him a funny stare.

"How did you-?" He just shook his head. "Never mind. Why can't I go? And his wound isn't so bad; Rukia could easily cure him." He insisted. Byakuya shook his head.

"I am heading to a Captain's Meeting…" he actually looked like he had a sad look on his face, well, enough for Hichigo to ask.

"What for?" he asked. Byakuya's face suddenly grew dark and Hichigo shivered.

"To decide your fate, Hichigo Kurosaki…" Hichigo didn't understand.

"What do you mean by-"

"In other words; whether we should let you continue to live…" he locked eyes with the suddenly terrified Soul Reaper. "…or to kill you."

* * *

Chapter 19 end

Hichigo: Wait…what?

Ichigo: Now that's kinda mean…

Me: Whaddya mean?

Hichigo: Well, I mean, are you gonna have the whole Soul Society after us?

Ichigo: You mean, after 'you'?

Hichigo: Well I'm gonna assume you'll be against this!

Ichigo: So?

Hichigo: So you'd be in as much danger as me!

Ichigo: You should never assume~!

Hichigo: Why you…!

Me: Welllllll before this gets outta control, we need to dash! Bye my peeps!

Ichigo: Yeah, see y'all in the next chapter *turns to Hichigo* _With or without_ the nuisance…

Hochigo: I'm gonna fucking _kill_ you!

Me: *sigh*


	20. Chapter 20: Fate, Trust, Celestial power

Response to reviews!

In this chapter, I shall respond to all of you at once! Ok, I find this ironic and hilarious that all of you said that you hate the Soul Society, damn it and its rules, blah blah blah. Honestly, I thought it was pretty funny! Do y'all, like, read the reviews _before_ the chapter or something? Just kidding~! But, two of you mentioned this…what is an omake? Seriously, I have _no idea_! Anyways… I feel like a put a huge target on my ass for that chapter now…sorry for it! *bows* Anywho, here's Chapter 20! Also, this is officially my longest story! Let's get to 200 reviews, my peeps!

* * *

Chapter 20: Fate, Trust, and Celestial Powers…

"Hichigo Kurosaki…" Hichigo flinched slightly at Byakuya's tone. He knew for a fact that Byakuya didn't 'like' him as much as he 'liked' Ichigo.

"Captain Kuchiki…what is it?" he asked nervously.

"You are to remain here while I take Ichigo Kurosaki to Squad 4." Hichigo gave him a funny stare.

"How did you-?" He just shook his head. "Never mind. Why can't I go? And his wound isn't so bad; Rukia could easily cure him." He insisted. Byakuya shook his head.

"I am heading to a Captain's Meeting…" he actually looked like he had a sad look on his face, well, enough for Hichigo to ask.

"What for?" he asked. Byakuya's face suddenly grew dark and Hichigo shivered.

"To decide your fate, Hichigo Kurosaki…" Hichigo didn't understand.

"What do you mean by-"

"In other words; whether we should let you continue to live…" he locked eyes with the suddenly terrified Soul Reaper. "…or to kill you." Hichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"But…what have I…what have I done?" he asked. Byakuya said nothing and simply held his arms out. Hichigo held Ichigo a little closer to him subconsciously, and Ichigo seemed to cuddle closer to his chest as well.

"I do not know the full details, but I will do what I can for you." He said after a moment. Hichigo slowly handed his sleeping brother to the captain and stared. Before he headed back inside, he turned and faced the captain.

"Why are you helping me? I'm a hollow as far as the Soul Society is concerned, I'm sure. Not to mention I know you still hold a small grudge against me and Ichigo for defeating you…so why?" He asked. Byakuya turned and stared at the albino, a very small smile on his face.

"Your brother saved my sister's life. I am repaying my debt by trying to save yours." He replied simply before vanishing. Hichigo walked back into the mansion slightly dazed. Squad 4 had just recently tended to him and now the Soul Society wanted him dead? He sat down on a small couch and looked at the ground. This…this was too much…

"Hichigo?" Hichigo looked up to see Rukia standing on the steps. Right after Byakuya had brought them both here, he had quickly bonded with Rukia and thought of her as a good friend, just like his brother.

"R-Rukia…" he stammered slightly, surprised that she was there. She was wearing a light pink gown covered in butterflies with a lace pattern around the collar and rim of her dress. "Sh-shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked her. Rukia walked down the steps and towards him, but he scooted away slightly.

"Are you ok?" she asked him. He gave her a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he said. She just shook her head.

"You're exactly like him. When you act like that, you're tense or upset about something." She whispered. Hichigo let the smile fade and he looked at the door instead.

"I…I…" Rukia stood in front of him, trying to get a better look at his face.

"My brother told me where he's going and why…" she said. When Hichigo looked up at her, his eyes were almost brimming with tears. "You know, you don't need to act like Ichigo 24/7. It's ok…to cry, to be worried…" Hichigo instantly caved, burying his head in his hands.

"I…it's just…just not fair…" he cried. Rukia sat down next to him, rubbing his back.

"Hichigo…" Hichigo turned and buried his head into her shoulder, his face wet with tears.

"I…I just got him back…we're back to being what we were meant to be…why…why…" he sobbed into her shoulder. "Why is this…this happening?" Rukia didn't have an answer; she just sat there, holding the albino as he continued asking the silence 'why'…

* * *

When Ichigo opened his eyes wearily, he was slightly surprised to be back in the Squad 4 barracks. "Why…why am I…?"

"You were injured, so you were brought here." Ichigo looked to see Isane sitting on a small couch. "I was told to watch you until you woke up." Ichigo sighed and felt where the stick had been lodged in his chest. There wasn't a single trace of the hole now and he sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Isane." He said and slowly sat up. He winced a little at the pain in hi chest, but it was just superficial. "Where's Hichigo? If I remember correctly, he was hauling my sorry ass back to the mansion…" he almost chuckled at his own comment. _No way in a living hell am I going to let him catch word of that…_he thought. Isane shifted uncomfortably where she was sitting and it made Ichigo feel really nervous suddenly.

"Well…he's…" she shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm not allowed to say…" Ichigo stood up and walked to sit next to her.

"Isane…please…is he ok?" he asked. It was all he wanted to know. He could still tell his brother was alive due to his heartbeat, but it was a little quick, like something was upsetting him. But Isane was about to make it worse unintentionally.

"Well, for now he is…he's still at the Kuchiki Mansion…" Ichigo stared at her.

"What do you mean by 'for now'?" When she didn't look at him, he grabbed her hand. "_Tell_ me, Isane." She looked at him and almost started crying.

"Captain Kuchiki brought you in…I overheard both the captains talking after Captain Unohana healed you." She looked at him with sad eyes. "I…didn't hear all of it, but, there's going to be a meeting…a meeting to decide…" She shook her head, squeezing Ichigo's hand a little harder.

"To decide what?" he asked. She just sat there, looking at the ground.

"I…I really shouldn't…" she started, but Ichigo gave her a nervous look.

"Isane, if something's wrong with my brother, I need to know." He told her. She nodded and took in a deep breath.

"They are going to decide whether to keep your brother alive…or if they're going to kill him…" Ichigo stared at her in shock. Why in the hell would the Soul Society want him dead?

"You…you've got to be lying to me…" he whispered, but by the look on her face and the feeling in his chest he knew she was telling the truth. "Why…why would they want this?"

"It's…it's the fact that he's part hollow, I'm sure of it." Isane said. He turned sharply and looked at her.

"So are the Vizards, yet they've been given amnesty! So why is he…" Isane shook her head.

"I don't know Ichigo…" She threw an arm over his shoulder as it began shaking some. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it isn't your fault…" He wiped a hand across his face. There was no way he was going to cry now. "I just don't understand the Soul Society at all sometimes…" Isane didn't say anything. Ichigo let out a nervous laugh. "I betcha right now, he's crying his eyes out."

"What makes you say that?" she asked. She had never felt very comfortable around Hichigo, but she didn't want to say that to Ichigo.

"Well, he's kinda emotional. Must be what happens when your emotions are cut off from you for a few years." He told her. He buried his head in his hands. "This is so fucked up…" he whispered.

* * *

All the captains stood in the meeting room, waiting for the Head Captain to start the meeting. "So this is where everyone stands on this decision?" he asked. Captain Unohana looked around to see a few captains glance at the Head Captain.

_I wonder what they all think of this…_ She wondered. She was completely against killing the Kurosaki twin, but all in all, it was a diplomatic vote. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough. There was her, Ukitake, Toshiro, and Kyoraku. _Not enough votes…_she sighed. She was sure that Byakuya would back them up, so why didn't he?

"So be it. We shall seize him and execute him." The Head Captain said. But before the meeting ended, Byakuya held up a hand.

"Head Captain, I have another idea." All eyes turned to the Squad 6 Captain.

"What is it, Byakuya Kuchiki?" he asked.

"I believe the twins…are capable of Yugokai." He said.

* * *

Rukia watched quietly as Hichigo tossed and turned in his sleep. After they had heard what was being discussed, she had walked back with him to his room. She was going to leave when she had heard him. "Please don't go…I don't want to be alone now…" he had whispered it so quietly, she thought that he was a small child by the way he sounded.

_He had sounded so afraid…_ she thought.

"Hey." Rukia turned around to see Renji leaning in the doorway. "You're still up, and it's three in the morning."

"Renji…" she sighed and smiled. "You shouldn't be here anyways. Why are you here?" she asked.

"Captain's orders. He wants me to keep an eye on Hichigo." He told her, walking into the room. Hichigo tossed again, this time his back facing them both. "He's pretty restless, ain't he?"

"You would be too, if you just found out that the Soul Society was thinking about killing you." She snapped. Renji shrugged.

"Were you?" he asked absent-mindedly. Rukia ignored his comment and stared at the sleeping teen.

"What do you think of him, Renji?" she asked. Renji shook his head.

"Not exactly sure. I mean, if what was in the report is true, the Hogyoku has some kind of power over him. But he has a strong will, and having Ichigo around is defiantly a plus. I'm not exactly sure _what_ to think." He told her.

"But do you _trust_ him?" she asked. Renji faltered a little bit.

"I'm not sure…" he whispered. "I mean, he _is_ part hollow, so…" Rukia shook her head and laughed. "What's so damn funny?"

"When you _do_ think, you think too much." She said. Renji crossed his arms and sighed.

"Well, aren't you worried?" he asked. Rukia sighed.

"A little…but I still trust him." She said. Renji looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because Ichigo does…that's good enough a reason for me…" she said. Renji shook his head, but didn't reply.

_She has a point…but I'm still not sure…_he thought.

* * *

"Yugokai?" Captain Ukitake asked. Byakuya nodded.

"Their bond with each other is very powerful, and even by themselves, they pose a formidable threat against Aizen." He explained. "I believe than can not only perform it, but perfect it." Some of the captains began to murmur to each other.

"I will agree with Captain Kuchiki on this." All eyes turned to Mayuri who had taken a step forward. "The boys are indeed powerful, but there are two other things that I believe would help them complete Yugokai."

"And what would that be, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Captain Unohana asked.

"One, it would be a perfect balance of hollow and Soul Reaper." He said. "Hichigo Kurosaki has the hollow within his soul, in fact, they're practically one entity. One cannot exist without the other. Ichigo Kurosaki is a very powerful Soul Reaper, strong enough to be a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads." All the captains nodded. "Then…there's the other factor; their zanpakuto's."

"What about them?" Kenpachi asked. "As far as I can tell, they look alike. Big whoop."

"Ah, but that's one of the points. Being twins, you would expect both of their zanpakuto's to derive from a similar spirit, but the spirit's of their zanpakuto are twins."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Captain Ukitake asked. "You've never seen their spirit's…unless…"

"Unless the zanpakutos themselves have been seen before. And they have." He looked up at the Head Captain with a wide, nasty grin on his face. "It's the Celestial Zanpakutos."

* * *

"Wait, so you're zanpakuto is Zangetsu, and your brother's is…"

"Zantaiyo." Ichigo told Isane. After a few minutes, the two had started talking about everything that's happened. It was hard for him to believe that all of these events have occurred over a few weeks. "Sun and Moon, odd huh?" When he turned to look at Isane, she had a stunned look on her face. "Isane?"

"The Celestials…" she murmured. When she noticed Ichigo's slightly worried look, she shook her head. "There are certain zanpakuto that only appear once in a few centuries. Hyorinmaru, Captain Hitsugaya's zanpakuto, is one of them." She looked at Zangetsu leaning against the wall. Although it was in its sheath, the random spots of black that were on the ribbon made a half-moon pattern when it was sheathed. "There were two zanpakuto that were wielded by twins before, one of a kind zanpakuto. They were called the Celestial Zanpakuto. Their names were…"

"Zangetsu and Zantaiyo…" Ichigo guessed.

"Yes. They're very powerful…but there's something else about them. But that's all Captain Unohana told me." She said. Ichigo ran his hand through his orange hair.

_What the hell is going on now?_ He wondered.

* * *

All the captains stood there staring at the 12th Company Captain. "Are you positive?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"100% Positive." Mayuri said, nodding. "The zanpakuto of Sun and Moon…in the possession of the two most powerful Soul Reapers out there." Captain Kyoraku pulled his hat down and sighed.

"Looks like we're stuck here." he said. "If what Kurotsuchi says is true, then killing the other Kurosaki doesn't seem wise…" Some of the others nodded and looked at the Head Captain. He let out a sigh and turned to look at Byakuya.

"It is decided. You have two months to have them learn Yugokai. If they do not succeed… then we execute Hichigo Kurosaki." He said and banged his walking stick against the ground. As all the captains walked out, Captain Ukitake approached Byakuya.

"You really think they can do it?" he asked again.

"It took Ichigo Kurosaki 2 days to gain bankai, something that takes 10 years for a normal Soul Reaper, and his brother is the same. If the Head Captain has given them two months…then they'll gain it in four weeks, and practice the rest of the time." He said. As he walked away, Captain Ukitake sighed.

_You saved him…but for how long exactly?_ He wondered.

* * *

Chapter 20 end

Ichigo:…..

Hichigo:….

Me: What now?

Hichigo: Why the fuck am I having an emotional breakdown?

Me:…Because it adds effect!

Ichigo: What kind of lame ass reason is that?

Me: Mine. *gives evil look* Got a problem with it?

Both: N-no ma'am!

Me: Good! Well, please review everyone! See y'all in the next chappie!

Ichigo: *whisperes* So scary…

Hichigo: *whispers* Definitely…

Me: *smiles brightly*

Both: *shivers* The devil smiles warmly…


	21. Chapter 21: Yugokai

Response to reviews!

Strawberry-Ringo: Yup! You know me so well! XD

The Two Sides Of Fate: Yay, your reviews are accepted! Lol it's ok, I forgive you!

Miszxbrii: Well, isn't Ichigo a prodigy already? O.O

Kobato00: He will! XD

Elizabeth Marie Jones: Yes, I am like that! XD

Phantom: It took me awhile to come up with that too! XD

Uzamaki 9999: Well, I did say he was OOC! So you shall have to live! XD

.rain.: Thank you! XD

Avgirl10: *sings spontaneous song* Odd, but nice at the same time…

Also, thank you Phantom and The Two Sides Of Fate for telling me what an omake is! *gives them cookies and Coca Cola* I am sorry to say that this story only has about 4 chapters left…but I shall do my best! Ok, I know y'all have been wondering what Yugokai is exactly, and it shall be explained in this chappie! So here's Chapter 21!

* * *

Chapter 21: Yugokai

Ichigo sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _When is that damn meeting going to end?_ He thought. He heard the door to his room open and he stood up to see Byakuya standing in it. "Byakuya…"

"Come with me, Ichigo Kurosaki. We are returning to my mansion." He said. As he turned to leave, Ichigo stood there.

"What the fuck is going on, Byakuya? Why does the Soul Society want my brother dead?" he snapped. Byakuya stopped and turned to face the teenage Soul Reaper.

"I shall explain once we get back. I have bought him some time." He said. He walked out of the room, leaving Ichigo alone.

_Man, this is getting_ way _out of hand…_he thought and followed the Squad 6 Captain back to the mansion.

* * *

Hichigo sighed as he stood in the shower. The warm water helped wipe away his mental fatigue. _I can't believe I broke down like that…_he thought. _That was pathetic…_

"**You were shocked. Do not say that showing emotions like that is 'pathetic'."** Hichigo turned to see Zantaiyo sitting on the sink. **"Besides, you use that word too much."**

"You really do enjoy bothering me when I'm trying to relax." Hichigo grumbled as he grabbed the shampoo and put some on his hand. Zantaiyo chuckled as he ran it through his hair.

"**You may see it that way if you wish."** He replied. Hichigo ran his head under the water and sighed.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"**Because you are lonely and troubled."** The zanpakuto replied. Hichigo chuckled and began cleaning his body up.

"And why do you say that when there are people here?" he asked. "And I ain't troubled by anything."

"**They don't trust you, and you know this. Not to mention the way Soul Society wants you dead is upsetting."** He said. Hichigo froze. **"I would think that something was wrong with you if you were **_**not**_** upset."**

"Just shut up…" he whispered. He was trying to relax some, and Zantaiyo was putting him back in a shitty mood…

"**I understand how you feel. You know, it is just like Rukia Kuchiki said. It is ok to cry once and awhile."** He continued, ignoring Hichigo**. "If you hide your emotions, you will end up drowning in them…"** Hichigo opened up the shower curtain and wrapped himself up in a white towel.

"I know, Zantaiyo…it's just…" He sighed. "I'm nervous. I can't blame people for not trusting me, especially after…" he just shook his head. Zantaiyo wanted to say something to him but he couldn't. "I don't know what to do…"

"**Do what you believe is right, Hichigo Kurosaki, and look forward."** He replied and touched the albino's cheek gently. **"You are not pathetic. You have a good heart." **Hichigo moved back slowly and shook his head.

"No, that's not true…"he said. Zantaiyo shook his head and smiled.

"**It is if you believe it is. There are those with you that believe in you…try believing in them as well."** As he faded away, Zantaiyo smiled warmly. **"I can not wait to speak to your brother, Hichigo…"** Hichigo stood there confused.

_What does he mean by that?_ He wondered.

* * *

Ichigo ran into the mansion looking for Hichigo. "Hey, you still here?" he yelled.

"Yeah, but to be honest, with this certain berry head yelling for me, I wish I wasn't." the reply came from behind him. He turned to see Hichigo, his hair dripping slightly from his shower. Ichigo ran straight up to him and hugged him. "Wh-what the…?"

"They aren't gonna…gonna kill you…" he whispered in his brother's shoulder. Hichigo tensed.

"They're…not?" he asked quietly, not quite believing him.

"No…I'm glad…" Hichigo hugged his brother back. So everything was going to be ok…

"Not exactly." Both brothers looked up to see Byakuya walk in. "I told you, he's given you both two months." He sighed at the shocked look on Hichigo's face.

"Wh…what the hell? What kind of time is that?" he snapped.

"It is long enough for you to learn Yugokai." He said. Both boys gave him a confused stare.

"Yugokai?" they both asked simultaneously. Byakuya managed to hide a soft smile.

"Follow me." He said as he walked towards a large door. Both boys stared at each other briefly before following.

* * *

Ichigo looked around at the room they had just stepped in to. It was an enormous library. "Whoa, talk about killing trees…" he whispered.

"I think its part of the Amazon…" Hichigo whispered back and Ichigo couldn't hold back a smile.

_It's nice to see that he still has some sarcasm in him…_he thought with relief. He wasn't exactly sure at how his brother felt, he was even better at hiding his emotions than he was, but he knew he'd be upset. Byakuya grabbed a thick yellowed book and placed it onto a small wooden table.

"Yugokai is a special technique that can only be used by two Soul Reapers." He started to explain.

"You mean, it's only been completed by two Soul Reapers?" Hichigo asked.

"Not exactly. What I mean is, it takes two Soul Reapers to do it, and they must meet certain …qualifications." He replied. The twins looked at each other.

"Qualifications?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya nodded.

"They must be twins. Yugokai is the Fusion Release. It combines two souls into one, body, mind and spirit." He explained. "They must share a strong bond with each other. Just by the way you two act, I can tell that bond is there." Both of them just stared.

"How…how long does it normally take to fully control it?" Ichigo asked.

"No one is really sure, seeing as it's been accomplished only once." He said as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"You're serious?" Hichigo gasped. "Only once?"

"It is a very complicated release that requires extreme concentration and energy." He said and flipped the book around. Both boys looked at an old picture, revealing two guys with long hair staring at them. "These two were the only one's to have completed it.

"They're captains!" They both gasped.

"And so? You both seem to underestimate yourselves and if I'm correct, it's not like you." Byakuya replied. Hichigo looked at Ichigo. "The choice is yours. If you choose to obtain Yugokai, I will tell you the first step." Both brother's stared at each and back at the book. "Well?"

"C'mon, do you expect anything less?" Hichigo asked, a smile on his face. "Ya say I got two months left? Well…"

"…we'll gain it in three weeks and have this whole Yugokai thing under our belt in two!" Ichigo finished. Byakuya smiled slightly.

"I expected nothing less." He said. "I order to gain Yugokai, you must both speak with the other's zanpakuto spirit within your inner worlds." He told them.

"And, how do we do that?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya placed his hands in front of them.

"I can send you, but you must come back on your own." He said. Both brothers nodded.

"Let's get to it." Ichigo said. He closed his eyes and felt Hichigo grab his wrist tightly.

"Yeah…" he whispered. The next thing Ichigo knew, his world went dark.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes up slowly to find himself on a sideways building. _Wait, did Byakuya screw up or something?_ He thought. He slowly sat up and looked around. "Wait, since when was my inner world dark?"

"**It is not **_**your**_** inner world."** He quickly turned around to see a younger form of Hichigo wearing Zangetsu's cape standing next to him.

"You must be…"

"**Welcome to Hichigo's inner world, Ichigo Kurosaki."** The spirit grinned. **"I am Zantaiyo."**

Chapter 21 end

* * *

Both: Yugokai…

Me: Yup!

Hichigo: Cliché.

Ichigo: Agreed.

Me: Oh, to you two, everything's cliché! *pouts*

Ichigo: Don't get us wrong, it's a neat idea! It's just…

Hichigo: I feel like it's been done before…

Me: I'm sure it hasn't! I came up with this myself!

Ichigo: *whispers to Hichigo* Maybe she's a plagiarist…

Hichigo: *whispers back* Yeah…or worse…

Both: She's a madman… *looks at me and shivers*

Me: O.O? Why are you guys staring at me funny?

Both: N-no reason!

Me: Hmm…whatever. See y'all in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22: Chatting with the zanpakuto

Response to reviews!

BN998: So true…XD

Miszxbrii: I like it when he's nice…which in the manga/anime, is very rare!

.rain: Yeah, a sudden shock to his systems like that may make him sick! XD

Strawberry-Ringo: I know he is! It's the opposite of Hichigo, who is a smart…ass. XD

The Two Sides Of Fate: Uh…about the chapters…

Phantom: It's gotta end sometime…

Ok, peeps, I lied. This story has awhile to go still! I'm excited about this! But the ending makes me sad… oh well. Not much I can do! Onward to Chapter 22!

* * *

Chapter 22: Chatting with the zanpakuto's.

Ichigo opened his eyes up slowly to find himself on a sideways building. _Wait, did Byakuya screw up or something?_ He thought. He slowly sat up and looked around. "Wait, since when was my inner world dark?"

"**It is not **_**your**_** inner world."** He quickly turned around to see a younger form of Hichigo wearing Zangetsu's cape standing next to him.

"You must be…"

"**Welcome to Hichigo's inner world, Ichigo Kurosaki."** The spirit grinned. **"I am Zantaiyo." **Ichigo continued to stare at him for a moment.

"You mean…you're Zangetsu's twin?" he asked. Zantaiyo chuckled.

"**I am not exactly sure 'twin' is how I would put it, but we are… 'Similar, yet different'."** He replied. Ichigo cocked his head at the familiar phrase.

"So, you were the one Hichigo was talking about when he said 'that's what he meant'." He said. Zantaiyo nodded.

"**Most zanpakuto do not give hints on their names, I however, felt that Hichigo needed a slight push in the right direction."** He replied with a mischievous smile.

_Man, he lives up to what he says…_Ichigo thought. _He's similar to Zangetsu, yet completely different at the same time…_ "So, I think you know the situation?" he asked. Zantaiyo's face grew slightly serious.

"**Yes, I do. But I already feel that you two can perform the Yugokai."** He said.

"Then why the hell am I here?" he asked.

"**For two reasons; one, I wish to tell you the name of that technique that you used back when you fought the Hogyoku." **Ichigo thought back and remembered the huge Getsuga they had used.

"Yeah, there was no way in hell that that's a normal Getsuga Tensho." He nodded.

"**It is called Tentai Arasoi; Celestial Clash."** He said. Ichigo smiled at that.

"Defiantly lives up to its name." he said. Zantaiyo nodded. "What's the other reason?"

"**Well, Zangetsu and Hichigo are having their own private chat. So, you need to remain here until they get here."** he replied.

"What the hell? Is it so important that I can't listen to it?" he asked annoyed. Zantaiyo laughed.

"**You are both very similar; impatient and stubborn. However, there is something else…"** he said. After a moment, Ichigo sighed.

"Ok, I'll bite, what is it?" he asked. Zantaiyo grinned wickedly.

"**Zangetsu and I are twin zanpakuto. So, just like Hichigo could use Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu, you can use my power as well."** He explained. **"But…"** He held his hand out, forming his sword form in his hand and gripping its hilt. **"You must fight me for this privilege."** Ichigo smiled and pulled Zangetsu off his back.

"Well, at least it'll help us pass the time." He said.

"**You have until your brother finishes with Zangetsu…I believe that will be fifteen minutes."** He said.

"No problem. I'll beat you in five, and we'll have tea the rest of the time!" Ichigo said. He lunged forward with Zangetsu raised high. "Let's do this thing!"

"**Gladly…"**

* * *

Hichigo looked around and sighed. "I _defiantly_ don't miss this place at all…" he grumbled at the clear blue sky.

"**Hello, Hichigo."** He turned around to see Zangetsu standing on the same flagpole.

"Hey, old man. I see you're still standing there." He replied casually.

"**And I see that you have not lost your sarcasm, despite everything that has been going on."** He said ,walking off the pole and towards the albino. Hichigo shrugged.

"I can't exactly wallow in self-pity here while Aizen recovers and attempts to attack the Seireitei." He said. Zangetsu nodded at that.

"**True, but there are still some things you want to know, is there not?"** he asked. Hichigo sighed.

"Yeah, but first things first; what about this Yugokai thing?" he asked.

"**You can already perform it; your bond with your brother is strong enough."** At this, Hichigo remembered something.

"You've known about us…you knew I was his twin, even when…when I forgot." He whispered quietly.

"**You never 'forgot', Hichigo."** He said calmly.

"Then what else can be said about it? If I didn't lose my memories…then what happened?" he snapped. "I mean…the Hogyoku said that its powers have been with me so long…and this hollow…I just don't know…" Zangetsu pointed at a window on one of the buildings.

"**You already know how to search, just look for your own past, not Ichigo's."** he answered. **"Although your past has been revealed, recent events have still yet to be recovered."** He told him. Hichigo sighed but nodded.

"I figured as much." He grumbled. He walked up to the window and closed his eyes. "Allow me to see into the memories hidden here…" he whispered." Allow me to see that which is hidden…" When his eyes opened again, Ichigo's inner world was in chaos. _Wh-what the hell?_ He thought, shocked.

"_Hey, what the hell's going on, old man!"_ Hichigo turned to see another ghost form of himself, but he looked exactly like he did now.

_Oh great, more visions…_he thought and sighed.

"_**He is turning into a hollow and at this rate; I won't have enough time to get to him!"**_ The Ghost-Zangetsu standing near by said. The Ghost-Hichigo threw his hands up in the air, agitated.

"_Aibou, you idiot!"_ he shouted. He looked at the ground, his fists shaking. _"How the hell am I going to remind you of all the times I kicked your ass and helped you back up if you get devoured here…?"_ He turned to look at the Ghost-Zangetsu. _"I'll hold it back while you chat with my thick-headed brother."_ The Ghost-Zangetsu stared at him.

"_**It is too strong for you to go alone! If you do…"**_

"_Hey, you know me pretty well, old man. I'll be ok."_ The ghost smiled confidently. _"Besides, we know I can't just sit here. I promised him that'd I'd protect him…"_ The Ghost-Zangetsu shook his head.

"_**It will devour you because of that 'power' you were infused with."**_ He warned. The Ghost-Hichigo shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"_It'll devour Ichigo if I sit here. I gotta try, that's all that matters."_ He said. He then gripped his hands onto his Zangetsu and ran off, leaping off one of the buildings. Hichigo followed him, leaping off after him.

_What does he mean by 'power'?_ He thought. _Does he mean…_ The Ghost-Hichigo suddenly stopped, floating in the air and whistled.

"_You're a nasty one, ain't cha?"_ He asked. Hichigo looked at what the ghost was facing and shivered. Right in front of them was a large, lizard like hollow, very similar to the form Ichigo had taken when they had been fighting for control.

"_**You…you have an interesting power in you…"**_ it replied, its voice low and had a gurgling sound in it, like it was under water. Hichigo shivered slightly at the scene.

_This can't be good…_ he thought.

* * *

Ichigo kneeled and wiped his forehead as a small trickle of blood came down. **"You are better than I expected."** Zantaiyo commented, twirling his sword form with the cloth on its hilt. **"But it will take more than that to defeat me."**

"Heh, so that's where Hichigo got this trick from." Ichigo chuckled as he stood up. "I've always wondered 'bout that." He held Zangetsu out in front of him and grinned. "But I ain't done yet."

"**Why do you want to learn Yugokai, Ichigo?"** Zantaiyo asked. Ichigo seemed a little shocked by the question.

"Why else? We need to defeat Aizen and the Hogyoku, right?" he answered. "It's as simple as that."

"**Not good enough."** Ichigo gave him a confused stare. **"Do you think learning and mastering Yugokai is as easy as Byakuya Kuchiki said it was?"**

"But you said-"

"**That you are **_**capable**_** of Yugokai, not that you will be able to **_**master**_** it."** Ichigo scratched his head. **"It is a complex and difficult process."**

"So you're point is…?" Zantaiyo slammed his sword against Ichigo's staring at him with cutting blue eyes.

"**What I want from you, Ichigo Kurosaki, is a complex answer."** He said as they continued fighting.

* * *

The Ghost-Hichigo was having trouble. The hollow was powerful, and holding it back was proving difficult. _Man, this is bad…_Hichigo thought as he watched the past play. He knew it was the past, but it was _his_ past, as well as Ichigo's. Suddenly, there was a pale glow coming from the Ghost-Hichigo's chest.

"_Wh…what the fuck?"_ he gasped. The glow grew brighter as the hollow drew closer.

"_**It is the Hogyoku!"**_ the hollow cried out.

"_Th-the what?"_ the Ghost-Hichigo was suddenly having trouble moving and speaking. The glowing grew more intense and Hichigo suddenly got on his knees.

_Wh-what the hell?_ He thought. It was like this glow was affecting him too, but then again, this _was_ his past. But it felt like it was pulling on him, reminding him of the fact it was there.

"_**I shall devour **_**you**_**! I shall gain this power!"**_ it cried out. Suddenly, everything grew pitch black. Although the next few seconds were darkness, there were still voices.

"_No…I refuse…to fade away…I won't let you…have full control…"_ the Ghost-Hichigo whispered in the darkness. But the end result…well, Hichigo already knew that one.

_But he did gain control…_he thought. _So the Hogyoku…and the Hollow, are a part of me, fused with my soul…I can never get rid of them…_

* * *

"**Come on, Ichigo! Give me my answer!"** Zantaiyo yelled at him. Ichigo still had no idea what he meant by a 'complex answer'.

"I don't know what you mean!" he yelled, blocking another swing.

"**Think! Why do you wish to gain Yugokai?" **the spirit asked again.

"I already told you!" he yelled back, frustration boiling up into anger.

"**So, why do you want to fight Aizen?"** He froze at the question.

"Why? I want to protect everyone!" he snapped. "My friends…my family….everyone I can, I will protect them!" He slammed his sword against Zantaiyo's. "I swore to my brother…and on my soul!" he shoved Zantaiyo backwards and launched after him. "I want to learn Yugokai so I can protect everyone from him!" Zantaiyo smiled and dropped his sword. Ichigo stopped mid swing and stared.

"**Congratulations, Ichigo. That was the answer I was looking for." **He said with a smile. Ichigo sighed.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" he asked.

"**You have a strong heart, but even you doubt your own choices. I wanted to make sure there was no doubt in your heart, and I am glad to say there is none."** He walked up, handing his sword form to Ichigo. **"I am in your hands as well, Ichigo."** Ichigo took the sword slowly and sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"**In order to use Yugokai properly, you must be able to use the shikai and bankai of the other users' zanpakuto."** He explained. **"I wanted to test you."**

"Man, you and Zangetsu are insane when it comes to tests." He grumbled. Zantaiyo chuckled.

"**I shall return you to the real world, but before I do, I wish to warn you."** Ichigo gave him a puzzled stare.

"Warn me?" he asked.

"**The end of this battle…you will not expect the result. I hope by then, the resolve in your heart will be strong, or you will fail in defeating the Hogyoku…"**he said. Ichigo wanted to know what he meant, but before he could ask, Hichigo's inner world was already fading away…

* * *

When light appeared in Hichigo's vision again, he was back in the present. **"Do you understand your position, Hichigo?"** Zangetsu asked. Hichigo sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't like it." He said. "It's just…" he shook his head. "Whatever. If it needs to be done, so be it." He turned to look at Zangetsu. "I'm ready to go back." He said. Zangetsu nodded and Ichigo's inner world began to fade. _I won't tell him…_he thought. _If I wait until the last second…it won't give either of us time to change our minds…_

* * *

Chapter 22 end.

Ichigo: You know, you put a new meaning to the word 'suspenseful'.

Me: I do?

Hichigo: Yeah, it even has it's own word in the dictionary!

Me: What do you mean?

Both: Go look at suspenseful and it says ; see evil or asswipe for more info! *laughs*

Me: *punches them both* Argh…they piss me off…well, see y'all later! XD


	23. Chapter 23: A chat with Rukia

Response to reviews!

Strawberry-Ringo: Well fine, be that way! Humph! XD

The Two Sides Of Fate: Oh really? We shall see…and I'm glad you like it!

Chelsea Lynn: Glad you're…enjoying it so much! -_-'

Ok, I know y'all are expecting awesome training scenes, but to be blunt, that's one of my weaknesses. I just have so much trouble with action scenes…*sighs* But there will be some training, I guarantee that! And yes, the story's going to end soon…yeah, I know, I lied last time, but I'm serious now. I predict…at least 4 chapters, but no guarantees here, ok? All right, let's start Chapter 23! One more thing! Thanks to everyone, we have reached 200 reviews! Chelsea Lynn was the 200th review! *gives pocky and coca cola*

* * *

Chapter 23: A chat with Rukia

Hichigo clashed blades with Renji, grinning the entire time. "C'mon! I thought you were a lieutenant! Don't hold back on me here!" he teased.

"I'm not going to pound you into the ground when you get a total of three hours a sleep every night!" Renji snapped, pushing against Zantaiyo and sending Hichigo staggering backwards. "I keep telling you, stop reading all those goddamn books and get some sleep!"

"Aww, what? Are you afraid that I'm gonna kick your ass?" Hichigo taunted. Renji let out an annoyed sigh.

"No, I'm afraid that I'm gonna end up killing you doing this…" he grumbled. As he lunged in for another swing, he sighed. _Why did I agree to this?_ He thought.

* * *

4 days ago…

"You want me to do what exactly?" Renji asked as Hichigo stood in front of him.

"I want you to train with me." He repeated. Renji just stared at him. He folded his arms and stared back. "You got a problem with it or something?"

"Well…not really, but-"

"Then just say yes already…" Hichigo cut him off.

"But why me?" he asked, ignoring Hichigo's put-in comment. "Why, out of all the people in the Soul Society, do you want _me_ to train with you?" Hichigo sighed.

"Because you're good. I've been with Ichigo since he became a Soul Reaper and watched his battles. You're a good fighter. Besides…" He looked down for a second before sighing again and looking back up at Renji. "I know you don't trust me very much. So, I thought maybe training together would show you that I'm trustworthy." Renji rolled his eyes.

"How does _training_ have anything to do with being _trustworthy_?" he asked. Hichigo smiled.

"You'll see what I mean." He replied.

"Why not train with Ichigo?" he asked.

"He's training with all the morons at Squad 11. We thought it'd be best if we split up and do are training in different places." He answered. "Also, we have a lot of reading to do from those books on Yugokai, so we'll be stuck together doing that."

"So basically, you two are finally tired of each other and thought this would be a decent break." Renji said. Hichigo grinned and shook his head.

"Not exactly. It's to _prevent_ us from getting tired of each other." He said. "So…what's it gonna be?" he asked. Renji rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?" he grumbled to himself. He then looked back at Hichigo. "I'm probably gonna regret this, but count me in." he said. "But I'm warning you, I won't hold back." Hichigo's smile grew wider.

"Good. It'd be too easy if ya did…"

* * *

_And now I'm regretting this…_he thought. Both of them were now sitting in a tree, over looking the Seireitei. Hichigo was a couple branches above him, staring at the setting sun. "Hey, if ya stare at the sun for too long, you'll go blind." He called. He felt a branch smack his head. "Ow!"

"Aww, c'mon, that didn't hurt." Hichigo said, hopping down one branch. "Besides, I won't go blind. Only idiots go blind staring at it for too long."

"Your point being…?"

"I'm not an idiot." Renji sighed and looked back out in the distance.

"Sorry for actually being concerned." He grumbled. Hichigo chuckled lightly and also looked out, the sun now setting on the horizon.

"We'd best be getting back now." He said, sitting up and leaping off. He landed softly on the ground and stretched his arms. "Before you get scared."

"Hey! I ain't scared of the dark!" he yelled, but Hichigo was already out of ear shot. He just sighed and jumped out of the tree and began walking back to the mansion.

* * *

"Man, when we get home, I never wanna see a book again…" Ichigo grumbled as he flipped another yellow page.

"Quit your complaining, Aibou. If you don't start reading, I'll read 'em out loud to you." Hichigo sighed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked back down at the book.

"It might actually help me sleep better if you do that." He grumbled. A small smile crept across his face. "But then again, your voice is only good for scary stories." Hichigo threw a book at him and laughed.

"Yeah, I'll give ya nightmares if ya don't start reading!" he chuckled. Ichigo grinned and fell on the floor dramatically.

"Ah, help! I'm having nightmares of being pelted by books!" he cried out sarcastically and both boys laughed.

Rukia and Renji stopped by the door at the sound of the twins laughing. "You know, I think they've both lost it." Renji sighed, shaking his head. Rukia chuckled.

"I think it's just them trying to relieve some stress." She said. Renji rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He knew that they were both really pressured right now.

_But still, they sound like they've gone insane…_he thought. Rukia just smiled a little and continued walking down the hall. Renji sighed and quickly followed.

* * *

A few hours later, Rukia passed by the room again and noticed the door was cracked slightly. When she looked in, Ichigo was sound asleep on Hichigo's lap, Hichigo's head hanging down over him. _God, they fell asleep in here!_ she thought. She walked in quietly to put the books away, but a soft mumble stopped her.

"Nuh-uh…we aren't done yet…" she turned to see Hichigo looking at her with sleepy eyes. Rukia rolled her eyes and put them away.

"Look at you two…both exhausted and you're still trying to read? It's four in the morning!" she sighed. She rolled her eyes and looked at Ichigo, still sleeping peacefully in his lap. "You know, I've never actually seen him look this peaceful before." She said. Hichigo chuckled quietly, looking down at his twin.

"Yeah, this isn't like him; at least, it isn't now. Back when we were younger we did this a lot." He commented. Rukia looked at him.

"What exactly were you both like when you were kids?" she asked, curiosity getting to her. Hichigo smiled and told her what they were like. After telling her, it felt like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. "You feeling ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed, but felt his eyes drooping again. "Maybe I should go to bed now…" he grumbled. He slowly lifted Ichigo up and began walking towards the door. He then turned and smiled at Rukia. "You coming? I don't think ya want to be down here alone." He said. Rukia nodded and followed him.

* * *

After putting Ichigo in his room, Hichigo walked down the hall to his room and face planted onto the bed. "Ugh…" he sighed. Rukia juts laughed as she stood in the doorway.

"You can't exactly sleep like that, you know." She said. Hichigo rolled his eyes and sat up.

"True…but I don't care." He said. She just shrugged. As she turned to walk away, he called to her. "Hey, Rukia, I have something to ask you." She turned to see him looking down, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"What is it?" she asked. He then shook his hand and waved in her direction.

"Never mind. I honestly don't wanna trouble you." He said, and then let out a short laugh. "You'll think I'm stupid for asking anyways."

"No, go on ahead and tell me." She said quietly. Whatever it was seemed to worry him, he acted just like Ichigo when he was tense; he'd laugh it off. He let out a slow sigh.

"Do…do you me and Ichigo will ever be able to make up for all this lost time?" he asked. Rukia gave him a stunned look.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, waling towards him and sitting on the bed next to him. He just shook his head.

"I…I'm not sure, exactly. I mean, if the Soul Society has it's way…I only have two months before-"

"Don't even bring it up. You'll never be able to focus on your training like this!" she said.

"I…I know that!" he snapped and sat back a little at her shocked look. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." He apologized. Rukia quickly shook her head.

"No, don't apologize. You and Ichigo have been really stressed these past few days anyways." She said. "You have a right to be a little tense." Hichigo just hung his head and sighed. "Look, I think you both are already making up for lost time just by being together and acting like yourselves." She told him, placing a hand on his arm. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I know…thanks Rukia." He said. Rukia nodded and stood up to leave. "Also, thanks for being in here after…well, you know." He said. She let out a small laugh.

"I've never seen someone act like that before. But I'm glad that being here was slightly comforting." She said. Hichigo rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, turning pink slightly.

"Yeah, just don't tell Ichigo, please?" he asked. Rukia put on a thoughtful look.

"I dunno, now I'm tempted…" she smiled. She laughed as his blush deepened and she shook her head. "I won't tell, promise. Now just go to sleep already." She said. Hichigo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Thanks again, Rukia…"he said. Rukia just nodded and shut the door.

* * *

As Rukia walked away, she couldn't help but remember the look on his face. _I may not know all the details, but I hope they'll be able to live normally soon…_she thought.

* * *

Chapter 23 end

Hichigo: Wow, very short chapter.

Ichigo: I'll say.

Me: Yup, but it was nice, wasn't it?

Ichigo: Yeah, one may call it a HichigoXRukia moment there.

Hichigo: Hey, I am in no way in love with her!

Ichigo: Oh really~?

Hichigo: Yes, really.

Ichigo: Not much of a good comeback…

Hichigo: What was that, berry boy?

Me: Ok…let's stop this before it explodes into a full argument! Ok, well, please review! See y'all in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24: Revealing

Response to reviews!

Miszxbrii: Yeah, so do I! He can be a real ass sometimes! *folds arms*

Avgirl10: It was Aizen! *points* He stole them! XD

Strawberry-Ringo: I'm glad you decided to review this one! XD

.rain.: Me too…wait, I know how the story ends! *smacks head*

Ulquiorra-quarto: Thanks a ton! No one's said it like that before! XD *gives pocky and cookies*

Chelsea Lynn: Hey, you're almost caught up! XD Keep going~! Your review omake's are hilarious!

herRhi-Chan: I'm glad you're enjoying my story of madness~! XD

Ok everyone, let's face it, I'm a procrastinator. All of my fics are officially on hiatus until this one is over! (Which, to Avgirl 10's dismay, will be in a few chapters.) I am a master of what I call the time skip, or, as you all would put it, not-showing-much-training-scenes-because-she-sucks-at-them-and-wants-to-hold-everyone-in-suspense. Yes, I am a bitch! XD (You'll see that description under my name too, Ulquiorra-quarto. XD) Anywho, I know y'all are itching for some action, so for this chapter…there will be barely any! Haa haa! Just kidding! The next few chapters are gonna be exceptionally long and have action, ok? But…if I'm nice…I'll show you what they look like in bankai now! And yes, Hichigo's bankai is slightly different now too, you'll see what I mean. Ok, enough of my damn chatting! Onward ho to Chapter 24!

* * *

Chapter 24: Revealing…

Ichigo sighed as he sat outside the Kuchiki mansion, enjoying the shade of a large tree. _Damn, I can always count on Squad 11 to come close to wiping me out…_he thought. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but a sudden nudge at his side prevented him from doing that.

"Hey, you awake?" Hichigo asked. Ichigo kept his eyes shut, ignoring his brother. Hichigo let out an annoyed huff and pushed him, causing him to fall face-first in the dirt.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" he snapped, sitting back up and wiping the dirt off his face.

"You didn't answer me." Hichigo replied simply and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Normal people actually nudge someone two or three times before tipping them over like cows."

"Well, I ain't like normal people, and you ain't a cow last time I checked." Hichigo chuckled. Ichigo just grumbled and leaned back against the tree. Hichigo stood in front of him, handing him a cup. "Take it; you're sweating so much that you may melt a hole in the poor tree." Ichigo sighed and took the cup. He sipped it and closed his eyes as the cold water splashed down his throat.

"Thanks." He said as Hichigo sat down next to him. Hichigo just rolled his eyes and sipped his own water.

"Not my fault you decided to pick the worst way to sweat to death." He chuckled, receiving a scowl from Ichigo. "Those monkey's in Squad 11 are gonna kill ya with their 'methods of training'.

"Yeah, well at least _I'm_ not taking it easy on my training." He replied. Hichigo grinned and took the rest of the water in his cup and dumped it on Ichigo.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" he snapped. Hichigo let out a loud laugh.

"To cool off your steaming comments!" He looked at Ichigo and laughed again. Ichigo just stared at him.

"Now what?"

"You're face!" he laughed. Ichigo looked at him as if he was insane, but when he saw his own reflection on the glass, he just dumped Hichigo with the rest of it and laughed too. It felt good to laugh at stupid stuff, it really did. They had been training for over three weeks now, and to relax some was nice. After laughing for a few minuets, they both sighed and leaned against the tree, looking at the sunset.

"You know…we only have about three weeks until he attacks…" Ichigo said after awhile. Hichigo rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for ruining the calmness, moron." He sighed. Ichigo stared at him.

"Are you even the least bit concerned?" he asked. Hichigo rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching his arms.

"Nope." He said. Ichigo felt his anger boiling for no reason at all except at his twin's reply.

"What do you mean by 'nope'?" he snapped. Hichigo sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Come with me." He said, dragging him to the training grounds behind the mansion.

* * *

Hichigo sighed at the scowl on Ichigo's face. He knew that his answer pissed him off, but he answered that way intentionally. _He's too tense…and I'm gonna show him how bad that can get…_ he thought. _Besides, he isn't the one that should be spazzing out here…_

"Hichigo, what's the big idea here!" Ichigo yelled, yanking his arm out of Hichigo's rather tight grip. Hichigo walked a good distance away from him and sighed.

"Release your bankai, Ichigo." He said. Ichigo gave him a confused stare.

"What for?" he asked. Hichigo held out Zantaiyo and stared at him.

"Cause if you don't…" He closed his eyes and shouted out "Bankai!" Thick smoke enveloped him, leaving Ichigo coughing and trying to prevent it from getting in his eyes.

"Hi-Hichigo?" he called out and coughed some more. The smoke was unbearably hot, like it was trying to choke him to death with heat. Suddenly, there was a cold feeling at his throat. But it burned as well, as if _because_ it was so cold it burned. He moved his eyes down to see a pale white blade. He looked up to lock eyes with his brother's which suddenly had this dangerous look in them.

"…I may accidentally hurt ya." Hichigo finished. Ichigo shivered as Hichigo leapt backwards, swinging his sword and blowing the dust away. When Ichigo saw him clearly, he almost gasped.

* * *

Hichigo's bankai still looked a lot liked Ichigo's, but with a few differences. The cloth under the cape was changed from black to orange, and on his cape was a large sun pattern. His zanpakuto had an almost flame pattern streaking down it, and on the end of the chain was a small sun, but it looked as if it was cut in half, with rays only on one side. _Is this…Hichigo's bankai?_ Ichigo wondered. Hichigo caught his brother's curious gaze.

"This is Tensa Zantaiyo." He replied. Ichigo just stood in shock, almost unable to block Hichigo's sudden attack. "Looks good, don't it?"

"Hichigo, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, blocking another blow that almost sent him flying backwards.

"Training." He replied. He stood there and waited for Ichigo to straighten himself out. "I want to train with you, Ichigo."

"I thought we agreed that we were to-"

"Fuck that. You and I are training now." He cut him off and pointed at him with his sword. Ichigo could swear it almost looked as if it was glowing. "Release your bankai, Ichigo. I don't want to fight you at half-strength."

* * *

Ichigo stared at his twin for a few minutes. _I haven't seen him act like this before…_he thought. _Why is he doing this?_ Ichigo held out Zangetsu and cried out. "Bankai!" He was used to the smoke that swirled around him whenever he used bankai, but this time, it had a chill in it, like it was just the beginning of winter. He hadn't used bankai since Zangetsu was at full strength, and when he saw the changes in his own bankai, he couldn't help but stare.

Ichigo examined his new bankai form. The red cloth underneath his cape was white now, and on the cape was a large, crescent moon pattern. His zanpakuto had a white streak going down it that looked almost like wind blown snow. On the end of the chain, there was a moon, but just like the keychain at the end of Hichigo's sword, it looked as if it was cut in half, so it looked like a half moon. But he could also feel something different. He felt this welcoming coldness inside him, as if it's always been there, but he'd never felt it before. _What's up with this?_ He wondered.

"Waiting…" Hichigo called out impatiently. Ichigo sliced his sword through the smoke to see his brother standing there. He gave him a quick look up and down. "Not to shabby." He said. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. He stared at him for awhile, not saying anything. Hichigo sighed and tossed his sword up in the air. "What, nervous?" he asked, twirling his blade around his finger by its chain. Ichigo glared at him.

"I am not-"

"Yes you are. Remember, I can feel what you feel. You're not exactly nervous about fighting me, are you? Or is it that you're fighting me in my new bankai?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"Absolutely not." He said. Hichigo chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing at all." He replied. Ichigo could tell that he was lying, but he ignored it. He spread his legs into a fighting stance and held his blade in front of him. "Well then... let's get started!" He then Flash Stepped, launching himself at his twin.

* * *

Ichigo Flash Stepped and clashed his blade with Hichigo's, sending sparks flying into the air. "Heh, didn't expect you to block that so easily." Hichigo commented, making an attempt to slash his chest. Ichigo quickly blocked it and pushed against Tensa Zantaiyo and sent his brother backwards some.

_His moves…I'm used to them…_Ichigo told himself. _I can handle this. _He lunged at Hichigo, and his twin blocked him. But he then put his bankai's power to work, Flash Stepping behind him and swinging at his back. There was a soft chuckle from Hichigo, who managed to block the blade without turning around, but instead, stretching his arm back, holding back the black blade with the tip of his white one. "Wh...what the fuck?"

"Tsk. C'mon Ichigo. Ya can do better than that." Hichigo replied. He then appeared next to Ichigo, holding his blade at his side.

"We're supposed to be training here, not having a verbal threat contest." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me something, Ichigo. Why don't you wanna train with me?" The sudden question caught him off guard.

"Wh-what do you mean? I thought we agreed to train separately." He replied.

"We did, but you suggested it. How come? Do you even _remember_ what we read in those books?" Ichigo gave him a slightly puzzled stare and Hichigo sighed. "You never pay attention."

"Hey, what's that-" He was quickly cut off by Hichigo's sudden charge. Ichigo managed to block it, but it still sent him stumbling backwards. He ended up tripping over a rock and fell backwards. Hichigo clicked his tongue.

"Pay attention. You just let your guard down there." He said. Ichigo stood back up and brushed himself off. "Yugokai…what is it again?" Ichigo sighed.

"So, first you wanna train, and now you're my fucking teacher?" he asked.

"Answer my question." Hichigo said firmly.

"It's the combining of two, separate souls into one, whole, and new being." He said, remembering the line from one of the many books they read.

"As far as I can see, we haven't even practiced it yet." Hichigo said. "Instead, you insisted on training alone. Why?" Ichigo didn't answer. He knew why…and was slightly ashamed about it. But he refused to tell Hichigo; he'd make fun of him for it. Hichigo held his blade out again, smiling.

"Can ya guess what my bankai can do?" he asked.

_Wow, random mood swing…_he thought. "Same thing mine does." He answered after a moment. Hichigo laughed.

"Bzzt, wrong answer…" he said. He leapt into the air, grinning. "You may wanna block this…" As he swung down, he managed to block the blow, but the ground underneath him crumbled, even spiked upwards in certain spots. When Hichigo backed away, Ichigo found himself standing in a crater.

* * *

Hichigo grinned at the look on his twins face. "Wh…what the hell?"

" 'Similar, but different'." He smiled at the annoying little line that described not just their zanpakuto, but them as well. _Zantaiyo's one smartass zanpakuto…_he thought. The realization in Ichigo's eyes made his smile widen.

"Yours focuses on power, rather than speed." He said. Hichigo nodded.

"Renji and I trained in shikai for about a week. At first, I was a little nervous about using my bankai, but after some pressing from Renji, I used it, and…gained a new move and understanding in the process." He explained. Ichigo cocked his head at that one.

"Understanding?" he asked. Hichigo crossed his arms in irritation.

"You go straight to that, not even wanting to know what my move is?" he asked. He let out a sigh and shrugged. "Anyways, what I meant by understanding doesn't concern you." _Yet…_he added to himself. Ichigo stomped his foot.

"Then why the hell tell me?" he snapped. Hichigo shrugged.

"Maybe to piss ya off." He smiled. "It's working too." Ichigo bowed his head and sighed.

"Alright, seeing as our 'training' is really just a long ass chat, go ahead and show me your new move…" he said. Hichigo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Honestly. What did we do when we were in your soul fighting?" he asked, mostly to himself. Ichigo didn't hear him and he sighed at that. _I really don't want him to kick my ass for that one…_he thought. "Alright, but first, I have another question for ya, although, for this one, I think I know the answer."

"Then why the fuck are you asking?" Ichigo snapped. Hichigo flinched a little.

_He's _very_ tense…_he thought. _I may be pushing him a little too much, but still…_ "Well, cause I'm curious. When you released your bankai this time…did you feel something different?" he asked. "Something that wasn't there before?" Ichigo closed his eyes and then he felt it again, the same, familiar welcoming chill.

"Yeah…this time, I felt…cold. But I don't see how that has anything to do with-"

"Heh, I was right." He said. He turned and grinned at his brother, holding his sword out again, this time Ichigo could tell it was glowing, the orange flame pattern lighting the blade up.

"Wait, knew what?" he asked. Suddenly, he felt the heat rising sharply, and Hichigo seemed to be the reason for it. _What's going on?_ The heat made him feel uncomfortable for some reason.

"You'll see…Aibou" he said.

* * *

Chapter 24 end

Ichigo: Oh holy shit!

Hichigo: Not only did you mess with our bankai's, but you've left a really nasty cliffhanger!

Me: Yeah?

Ichigo: Do you have no compassion for your fans?

Me: Uh…Hichigo. Could ya look that word up?

Hichigo: …Seriously?

Me: No, you moron! I know what it means!

Ichigo: For the 'King of sarcasm', you can't seem to tell when other people are using it, huh?

Hichigo: For the 'King of Stupidity', you have a smartass mouth, eh?

Ichigo: Wanna run that by me again?

Hichigo: Gladly!

Me: *sigh* Well, see y'all in the next chapter!

Plot bunny 3: No, you won't…

Me: Huh? *knocked out and dragged away*

Both: *quit fighting* O.O? Huh, where'd she go?

Ichigo: *sees fur* Uh oh…

Hichigo: Not again…

*both run off*

(A/N: I hope I didn't screw with their bankai's too much. If I did, please forgive me~! T_T)


	25. Chapter 25: Fury of Fire,Fear of Ice

Response to reviews!

Strawberry-Ringo: Awws, c'mon!

Miszxbrii: Good, I liked the pun! XD

Avgirl10: …Nah. I like it this way. My sister told me not to do this period, but oh well! XD

memories. of .rain: I'm glad you do! I worked really hard on them!

TealEyedBeing: I'm glad you are! In fact, this is rare, seeing as how this isn't a HichigoXIchigo fic! ^^

Alright, I apologize for the previous cliffhanger! *bows* I just felt like that was a good place to stop it! Please don't hurt me! …No one's gonna? *sighs* Anywho~! In this chapter, I'll reveal their new techniques! So, I hope y'all like it! Here's Chapter 25! Wow, this updates up pretty quickly, ne? Maybe it's cause i have nothing better to do...oh well!

* * *

Chapter 25: Fury of Fire, Fear of Ice

_He's _very_ tense…_Hichigo thought. _I may be pushing him a little too much, but still…_ "Well, cause I'm curious. When you released your bankai this time…did you feel something different?" he asked. "Something that wasn't there before?" Ichigo closed his eyes and then he felt it again, the same, familiar welcoming chill.

"Yeah…this time, I felt…cold. But I don't see how that has anything to do with-"

"Heh, I was right." He said. He turned and grinned at his brother, holding his sword out again, this time Ichigo could tell it was glowing, the orange flame pattern lighting the blade up.

"Wait, knew what?" he asked. Suddenly, he felt the heat rising sharply, and Hichigo seemed to be the reason for it. _What's going on?_ The heat made him feel uncomfortable for some reason.

"You'll see…Aibou" he said. He raised his sword and closed his eyes. _Please dodge this…_he thought. "Kaji Taiyo Harau!" He brought his sword down, and a solid wave of fire went flying towards Ichigo. Ichigo Flash Stepped out of the way, watching as the searing fire wave crashed into a nearby rock. He turned and stared in shock as the boulder melted.

"Wh…what the fuck…?" He slowly turned to see Hichigo smiling, his pure white blade surrounded in a glowing orange aura.

"Like it? It looks like our zanpakuto aren't just the oh so special Celestial Zanpakuto…" He launched another one at Ichigo, who just barely managed to dodge it.

_His…his swings are fast!_ He thought.

"…they're also elemental zanpakuto." Hichigo said. Ichigo looked at his own zanpakuto. "Mine's fire Ichigo. Take a guess at what yours is." Ichigo didn't need to guess. The familiar, cold feeling seemed to rise up inside him as a response.

"Ice." He said. Hichigo nodded.

"I'd guess so. I mean, c'mon. We're the perfect example of cliché pairings. Sun and Moon, Fire and Ice, Soul Reaper and…"

"Hollow…" Ichigo sighed, rolling his eyes. "We sound cheap when you put it that way." Hichigo laughed and shook his head.

"Anyways…this move…I gained it after practicing against Renji. However, something tells me you haven't used your bankai at all since we gained our new zanpakuto." He said. Before Ichigo could retort, Hichigo held a hand up. "It showed when you looked at yourself in shock. You being dumbfounded was priceless." Ichigo just sighed and shook his head.

"I don't understand you sometimes." He said. "I mean, you wanna train; now you're lecturing. What's the idea, Hichigo?" he asked.

* * *

Hichigo sighed. "Why don't you want to train with me, Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo just shrugged.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just-"

"Just what?" Ichigo stepped back at the sudden snap from his brother. "Seriously? What reason do you have? We need to train for Yugokai, which requires us to work _together_!" He flung another hot wave at Ichigo, who barely dodged it as it hit a nearby tree, melting the trunk.

"So what? We can still train sep-"

"Shut the fuck up, Ichigo!" Hichigo snapped. "No excuses! You know we need to train together, so why…why do you keep pushing me away?" Ichigo froze.

"I'm- I'm not pushing you away!" he retorted.

"Yes, you are! You don't think I haven't noticed?" He pointed his blade at him again as it glowed dangerously. "You don't want to train with me because you're scared of me!"

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He just couldn't respond. _I'm not afraid of you…_he thought. But there was something inside him, gnawing at his stomach that told him Hichigo was right. But then…why was he afraid of him?

"I can see it in your eyes. Every time you look at me, every time I speak to you, you're afraid!" Ichigo locked eyes with his brother's, which were beginning to shine with unshed tears.

_How long has he been holding this back?_ He thought. "Th…that's not true!" he tried to argue back, but Hichigo wouldn't listen. He swung his sword again, this time Ichigo blocked it instead. It hit his blade with such intensity that it sent him flying into a tree.

"Yes, yes it is! I'm your brother! I feel how you feel, remember?" Ichigo slowly pushed himself off the tree. He looked to see Hichigo standing in the air, looking at him with hurt eyes. "Why…I just want to know why…" he said, his shoulder shaking. Ichigo just shook his head.

* * *

"I…don't know…I…"

"Not good enough!" Hichigo clashed his blade with Ichigo's, staring at him with tearful eyes. "I know you know! Hell, I betcha I know _why_ you're scared! But…I just…"

"What do you want from me, Hichigo? You want me to just pat your goddamned shoulder or something? I don't know!" he screamed, trying to push him away. Hichigo's eyes suddenly grew dark, causing Ichigo to shiver some.

"I betcha I _do_ know the reason…" he said, ignoring Ichigo's cries. He backed away from Ichigo, placing a pale hand over his face. "This is it, isn't it?" He pulled his hand down to reveal the very familiar hollow mask. Ichigo stared at his brother's eyes from behind the mask. Although their color never changed, the look in them had. He looked furious and sad, a dangerous combination.

"Hi…Hichigo…" Ichigo couldn't help but feel his entire body shake. Hichigo seemed to notice this and laughed.

"Thought so! You're scared of my hollow, eh?" He pointed his sword at Ichigo, the tip of it glowing dangerously. "Why in the hell are _you_ scared of something _you_ don't have?" he snapped.

"H-hey, wait a second! I'm not scared of-" He tried to argue, but Hichigo was too upset to listen. Instead, Hichigo stared at him with eyes that burned his very soul.

"No, you are, I know it, I can feel it. But, I still want to know why…" he said. "Until you tell me…" He flew towards Ichigo, his sword cloaked in fire. "…I will show no mercy!"

* * *

Ichigo blocked his strike, but it made the metal f his sword hot and scalded his hands slightly. He quickly pulled away, but his brother was relentless, coming back with another swing. _What's wrong with him?_ He thought as he was smacked backwards by another strike. _He's out of control here!_

"Well, Ichigo? What is it?" he snapped angrily.

"Will you calm down?" Ichigo yelled.

"Not until I get an answer!" he screamed. Ichigo could feel panic well up in his chest.

_What do I do?_ He thought frantically. He knew Hichigo was right, he was scared. But…of what exactly? It wasn't his brother's hollow, but it had something to do with that. He honestly didn't know…until he remembered what had happened just a few weeks before. _That's it…I'm afraid to fight him because…_ He felt the familiar cold rise up in him, as if trying to relax him. As he closed his eyes, he could hear a whisper blow around him as cold wind rushed past him. Hichigo backed up, looking at him with nervous eyes.

_Is he…doing what I think he's doing?_ He thought. Ichigo opened his eyes, determination shining in them. His blade began to glow white, and he raised it up high.

"Koori Getsu Harau!" He cried out. As he swung down, a huge wave of ice slammed into Hichigo, who was unprepared for it. He fell towards the ground, shivering as he wiped the ice off of him. Before he could move again, there was a chilling black blade at his throat.

"Wh…wh…"

"You want to know why I'm afraid?" Ichigo asked calmly. Hichigo met his brother's eyes briefly. Ichigo felt his chest clench at the anguish in them. _I've hurt him pretty badly…_he thought. "I'm afraid of fighting you…because I know that it means the time we fight Aizen is drawing closer. I'm afraid, because I don't want to lose you."

"I-Ichigo…" Hichigo looked into his chocolate brown eyes as they too, began to glisten.

"I'm afraid of fighting you because…if I have to fight you…if the Hogyoku gains control over you…either me, or the Soul Society, will be forced to kill you! I don't…" he lowered his blade, staring into his brother's eyes. Hichigo removed his mask, waiting. "I don't want to have to do that. I almost lost you once. I just can't….go though that again…" Hichigo lowered his head.

"I know that…"

* * *

Ichigo looked at his brother. "I know, because I feel it…all of it." He looked up at Ichigo. "You did the same thing once, back when we were little."

"Did what?"

"You hid your true emotions from everyone, even tried hiding them from me." Her walked towards his brother. "It hurt…not being able to tell anyone how my brother felt, knowing that he'd hate me if I did…" He grabbed Ichigo's outfit, almost lifting him up in the air. Ichigo just stood there, letting his brother vent. "And then, you tried doing it again! I know you're scared! I just wanted to hear you say it! I wanted to hear you say it…because I'm scared too!"

"Hichigo…"

"I'm scared of losing you! You're my brother, damnit! I…just don't think I could handle it…" Ichigo wrapped his arms around Hichigo, his brother burying his head into his shoulder.

"It's ok, Hichigo…I'm sorry." He apologized. Hichigo continued to stand there, crying in his brother's shoulder. Before long, Ichigo buried his own face in Hichigo's hair, and began doing the same.

* * *

"We want to go to the World of the Living." Ichigo said, standing in Byakuya's office. After what had happened when they trained, they felt like they needed a small break, something to put their minds at ease. Byakuya looked up at the twins.

"Hichigo Kurosaki is not to leave the Soul Society." He said.

"C'mon, please Byakuya! We only wanna go for one week, that's it." He said.

"If ya want, we'll take Renji and Rukia with us." He said. Byakuya seemed to consider this.

"As long as you follow a few simple rules, so be it. I shall try to arrange something with the Head Captain." He said. Both brothers' looked at each other hopefully.

"Thanks, Captain Kuchiki!" Hichigo said. Both boys ran out of the office to get ready for the trip home.

Chapter 25 end

Ichigo: Wow, this update was pretty fast.

Hichigo: I'll say. I wish she could run as fast as she updates. Maybe then the plot bunnies won't catch her.

Ichigo: Not to mention you had, like, wild mood swings there.

Hichigo: Well, considering what's going to happen, I'm allowed to.

Ichigo: Touché. Anyways, our new moves. Koori Getsu Harau means Ice Moo Slash.

Hichigo: And Kaji Taiyo Harau means Fire Sun Slash. Hmm…not too bad actually.

Ichigo: Anyways, we really need to go back looking for Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, so, see you guys later!


	26. Chapter 26: Afraid

Response to reviews!

MiszXBrii: Yup! And thanks for the hug! *gives pocky*

Avgirl10: Ya gotta remember something, ok? Hichigo's zanpakuto is the Sun. Sun=Fire. Ichigo's is the Moon, which is cold. Therefore, Moon=Ice. I know, cliché, but still! XD

memories. of .rain: You'll have to wait and see! XD

Strawberry-Ringo: Yay! I'm looking forward to it! ;)

Whitew12-0: Yeah, I do too! XD But if he had been fire, it would've been slightly cliché there as well. Basically, there was no way to avoid being cliché either way…*sigh*

herRhi-chan: Well, I'm just glad I caught your attention! XD

Kobato00: Yup! Although I feel bad that your internet was cut off…

Wow, my updates are on a roll! Maybe that's cause it's almost over…*sigh* This has got to be my best fic, hands down! Anyways, I'm glad no one hated me for their new bankai's and moves! Trust me when I say this; the Yugokai is insane~! *clears throat* This chapter is really just a relaxing brother bonding chapter. Well, here's Chapter 26! XD This chapter is really long, so ya may wanna get a snack and some pop!

* * *

Chapter 26: Afraid

"Man, I'm glad that they're letting us go home for awhile." Ichigo sighed as he stretched his arms, waiting for Rukia and Renji to get there. Hichigo nodded, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, it feels kinda weird." Hichigo agreed. "I mean, it feels like everything happened yesterday, when it all happened almost a month ago." Ichigo walked over to join him.

"Yeah, now we just need to think of what to tell Dad." He said. Hichigo laughed at that.

"Screw Dad, I'm thinking more along the lines of what we need to tell our _teacher_." He said. "I remember what happened when you took training for three months." Ichigo gave him a funny look before rubbing his head subconsciously. He then joined him in laughing.

"Yeah, I think she hit my head at least fifty times." He laughed. Both of them then stood there quietly for a few minutes when Renji came up, panting. Rukia quickly followed.

"I…can't believe…that your Hell Butterfly…decided to rebel!" Rukia said through breaths. Renji shrugged.

"Well….it wasn't….my…fault! You…probably scared…it off!" he argued. Both brothers just stood there and laughed.

"What's up….with you two?" Rukia asked. They didn't answer, just continued laughing. Soon, their laughter spread, causing the other two to join in. After finally catching their breaths, Rukia and Renji straightened up and sighed. "Hey Hichigo." Hichigo looked at Rukia.

"What is it?" She gave his arm a funny stare. On his left arm was a tight brown band with the Squad 6 pattern imprinted on it.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked. Hichigo looked at it and rolled his eyes.

"Your brother's orders. Supposedly, it prevents me from using my bankai and suppresses my spiritual pressure a lot." He explained. Renji seemed to remember something and spoke up.

"Oh! Before we go, Captain Kurotsuchi wants to see you, Hichigo." He said. Hichigo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I better not be about wanting to melt me down." He said. Ichigo sighed and patted his shoulders.

"Just go. We won't leave you behind." He said. Hichigo just nodded and ran off.

* * *

Hichigo made his way to the Squad 12 Research and Development Apartment feeling really nervous. _What's this all about?_ he wondered. As he stooped outside the entrance, he was met by a tall, thin girl with braided black hair.

"You must be Hichigo Kurosaki." She said in a monotone voice. Hichigo nodded.

"And you're his lieutenant, right?" he asked.

"Yes. I am Nemu Kurotsuchi. Now please, my master is waiting." She said. Hichigo followed her down into his office, shivering at the sight of creepy experiments hanging on the walls.

_What kind of fucked up mind does this man have?_ he thought.

"Master Mayuri, I have brought him." She said, bowing. Hichigo looked up to see the Captain stacking paperwork.

"Ah yes, good Nemu! You may go." He said. She bowed again and left the room.

"You said you wanted me?" Hichigo asked. Mayuri smiled and Hichigo felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

"Yes, I did." He stared at him before sighing.

"Wh-what is it?" Hichigo asked.

"You're such an interesting specimen; I just wish I could do a more thorough examination of you." He said with regret in his voice. Hichigo didn't like what he meant by 'thorough'. "But that doesn't matter. I called you down here because this is something that concerns you greatly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It has something to do with you and your interaction with the Hogyoku. As well as your bond with your brother." He said. Hichigo stared in shock.

"Wh…what?"

* * *

Ichigo and the others waited for almost an hour when Hichigo came back. For a few seconds there, he had this ashen look on his face, but it quickly vanished when he got to the group. "Ok, let's get outta here." he said. Ichigo cocked his head. His twin's voice sounded a little heavy. But when he flashed him an 'I'm ok' smile, he let it go.

_If he doesn't wanna tell me, fine then…_he thought. But I still think something's wrong…

"Ok, Hichigo, Ichigo, grab our hands so you don't end up in the Dangai." Rukia told them. Ichigo grabbed onto Rukia's hand and Hichigo grabbed onto Renji's.

"Promise not to let go?" Hichigo asked, smiling. Renji grinned.

"Only if you piss me off too much." He replied.

"Well, then I may as well keep quiet, cause pissing you off is easy." He said. Renji just rolled his eyes as they ran into the Senkaimon.

* * *

When they got back, the first thing that hit them was Urahara running down to see them. "Why hello there! I was wondering when you'd come back!" he exclaimed. Both twins just sighed and they all took turns punching him in annoyance.

"You knew full well what was going on, and we know you know how long we have here." Renji said. Kisuke, still rubbing his sore face, just laughed.

"Why, whatever do you mean? I'm just a lowly-"

"But handsome candy shop owner." They all said at once, finishing his favorite phrase.

"That's old, Kisuke, we all know already." Hichigo said. He gave them a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, well, I see that you two have defiantly bonded together rather well." He mumbled. When he received funny stares, he cleared his throat and waved his fan in his face. "Yes, well, your bodies are upstairs still." He said. Both of them quickly ran upstairs and slipped back into their bodies. When they got back p and walked into the main room, Renji and Rukia were already in their gigai's, holding memory replacements in their hands.

"Oh great…not those things." Ichigo moaned. Hichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Can we just get going? I feel like taking a nap…" he said and yawned. "Besides, that's the only thing that'll spare us from your teacher." He added with a smile. As they walked out, Kisuke stopped Hichigo.

* * *

"Hichigo, I got the message from Mayuri." Hichigo froze and looked at the ex-Captain.

"A-And?" he asked. He let out a sigh.

"There's more to it that that. I'll tell you later." He said. Hichigo nodded and began to head outside.

"Can you do me a favor?" Hichigo asked as he stood in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Ichigo. Whatever you do, don't tell him, ok?" he said. Before Kisuke could reply, he was already gone.

* * *

"MY SONS ARE HO-" Isshin cried triumphantly, until it was quickly cut off by them both, Hichigo's foot in his chest and Ichigo's fist in his face.

"Hey Dad." They both replied before walking inside, quickly followed by Rukia and Renji.

"H-hello again Mr. Kurosaki!" Rukia said, bowing quickly and followed the twins inside, stepping on Isshin as she walked in. Renji just stood there for a second.

"Uh…sorry about this barging in." he said quickly before walking on top of him as well. When they got upstairs, both twins stared at Ichigo's door.

"Wasn't it open when we left?" Ichigo asked. Hichigo shrugged and opened the door…to see Kon reading porn on the floor. Ichigo just stared and Hichigo did his best not to laugh. After a few seconds, Kon turned and noticed that he'd been discovered.

"Uh…hey Ichigo! I…uh…didn't know you'd be back so soon…" he said, quickly sliding the magazines under the bed.

"Hey, you guys, can you do me a favor?" Ichigo whispered quietly, his fists clenching. "You may wanna just shut the door and go to Hichigo's room…"

"What…what for?" Kon asked, shaking.

"Because when I'm through with you…you'll be a blur on a manga page…" he growled. They didn't even stick around for him to close the door; they were off in a heartbeat.

_Good to be home…_Hichigo said as he heard Ichigo cursing and punching Kon around.

* * *

A few days later…

"Hichigo Kurosaki! Are you even paying attention?" The teacher snapped, smacking his head with a book. He had been hollow hunting the night before and had fallen asleep while they were watching _Gulliver's Travels_.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his head. _Damn woman is like the Hulk with that book!_ He thought. "Yes, ma'am I am paying attention!" he said. He could see the other three laughing quietly and he scowled at them.

"Ok then, maybe then you can tell the class _exactly_ what _Gulliver's Travels_ is about." she said. Hichigo nodded. He knew that the others would be shocked at this.

"Well, in reality, the story itself is mocking the society and government of England at the time." He said. "Story wise, it's about a man who gets lost at sea and meets many different people and places, which reflect problems that the author saw in his own government and some of the lands, like the Land of the Giants, reflect what he viewed to be a 'perfect government'." He explained. Everyone in class gawked at him, and he smiled at Ichigo and the others. _Take that, bitches…_he thought.

"Y-yes, very good Hichigo." The teacher stammered. "But please, try to stay awake from now on." She added. Hichigo nodded and stretched as the bell rang. "Class is dismissed for the day! Have a nice weekend!" the teacher called to the students as they crowded out the door. Ichigo walked over, staring at him in disbelief.

"I seriously can't believe you answered like that." He said. Hichigo grinned.

"What, didn't think I paid enough attention? I mean, c'mon, I'm the 13th ranked in class!" he said. Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"You know, sometimes you really can piss me off." He said.

"Oh, sometimes? I thought I did better than that." They both started laughing.

"Hey, are you two coming?" Rukia called from the doorway.

"Yeah! Be right there!" Ichigo called. Both of them got up and headed towards the door. Hichigo turned and took one look at the classroom. "Hey, Hichigo!" He turned around to see Ichigo staring at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." He said quickly. "Let's get going."

* * *

As they walked down the street, chatting away, Hichigo looked off into the distance. "Hey, I'll meet 'cha guys later." He said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanna go somewhere real quick." He said. Ichigo looked at him. Although no one else seemed to notice, something was obviously worrying Hichigo, but what, he didn't know. Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but you have to be home in about an hour, or Dad's gonna pummel you again." He said. Hichigo nodded and quickly ran off.

"Where do you think he's going?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know, but we'll be going back soon, so if he wants to be alone right now, that's fine with me." He said. He then looked around and noticed another person was absent. "Where's Renji?"

"Oh, he went back to Kisuke's." she said. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"He's such a moocher." He chuckled. Rukia chuckled with him as they both walked home together. But just a good distance behind them, Renji stood there as a Soul Reaper. He stuck his tongue out as they continued walking away.

_Yeah yeah, laugh all ya want!_ He thought. _But I'm curious as to what Hichigo's doing…Besides, I wanna tell him something._ In just a few moments, he was on the albino's trail.

* * *

Hichigo sighed as he sat on the hill at the cemetery. He watched the sunset and let out a sigh. _This feels nice…_he thought. He wasn't sure why, but when he first re-entered this world, the sunset felt good to him. Maybe it was because he was trapped in his brother's mind for so long, surrounded by the false sunlight, that he enjoyed the suns warmth and the setting sun even more.

"**So, you decided to have a few moments to yourself, huh?"** Hichigo looked next to him to see Zantaiyo sitting there.

"Yes I did, is that a problem?" he asked Zantaiyo chuckled and shook his head.

"**No, but you really should try to spend more time with your brother and his friends. Considering the situation, you should-"**

"Don't even bring it up." He cut him off. "I'm trying to forget about it."

"**But it is inevitable. You know this."** Hichigo sighed and shook his head.

"I know, I just-"

"Talking to yourself again?" Hichigo looked up as Zantaiyo faded away to see Renji sitting in the tree above him. "That's kinda sad, actually."

"Shut the hell up Renji." He grumbled, turning to stare back at the sunset. Renji leapt out of the tree and sat down next to him.

"Nope. I wanna talk to you." He said. Hichigo rolled his eyes.

"About what? As far as I can tell, you _still_ don't trust me. What do you want?" he asked. Renji sighed.

"Surprisingly, it's about that." Hichigo raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "I remember what you said, about how me training with you would help me trust you better." He said. Hichigo nodded. "Well, your fighting style was weird. You were unpredictable and all over the place. It was also really messy and had a tendency to be unplanned."

"Gee, thanks a ton, Pineapple Head." He grumbled under his breath. Renji gave him a scowl but didn't push it.

"But you never tried to attack from behind. You always made sure your opponent could see you, even if it was the palm of your hand grabbing their face just to implant them in the dirt." He said. Hichigo chuckled at that.

"That's a specialty of mine; just ask Ichigo." He said. Renji laughed.

"Yeah, and it hurt too." He added. Both of them laughed for a moment before allowing silence to fall. After a couple minutes, Renji let out a sigh.

"What I mean is, your fighting style showed your personality. I know I can trust you now, and I do." Hichigo stared at the sun, but smiled softly.

"Thank you…Renji." He whispered quietly. Renji grinned and stood up, bending his back some as he stretched.

"Yeah, well, I gotta get back." He said. Hichigo grabbed his wrists and stared at him, his eyes suddenly beginning to glisten.

"I…want, no, _need_ to tell you something." He whispered fiercely. "Something really important." Renji sat back down, a little stunned.

_What brought this on?_ He wondered.

"If…if I don't tell _someone_, I'm afraid I'm gonna lose it…" he whispered. Renji looked at him, worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

* * *

Ichigo stared out his window at the dwindling sunset. _Why is he taking so long?_ He wondered. He closed his eyes and picked up his twins heartbeat. He was a little upset by the feel of it, but other than that, he was ok. Ichigo sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Hey, Ichigo, can I come in?" Ichigo turned to look at the door.

"Yeah, sure." He said. His door opened and Karin came walking in, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Where's Hichigo?" she asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know, but he'll be back soon." He said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. The look in her eyes was one of worry and uncertainty. Ichigo smiled and sat up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said.

"But you both have been gone so long lately." She said. "How do I know that this time you'll both come back together if you leave again?" she asked. Ichigo sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Ichigo?" He turned and smiled again.

"Don't worry, Karin. I promise, we'll come back together, even if I have to drag him by his hair." He said. Karin laughed at this and stood up.

"Sorry about this Ichigo. I have no idea what the hell came over me." She said, shaking her head. Ichigo just laughed. "Wh-what's so funny?" she asked, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Nothing Karin." He said. She just rolled her eyes.

"Older brother's can be so weird sometimes…" she mumbled and walked out of the room. As he watched her leave, Ichigo placed his head in his hands, spreading his fingers through his orange hair.

_Man, this is going to get messy…_he thought_. I really hope I can keep true to that promise…_he shook his head swiftly. _What the hell am I thinking? Of course we'll make it!_ He looked back out at the red sky, sighing. _There's no way we'll lose…right?_

* * *

Renji just stared at Hichigo in shock. "What? And you don't want me _telling_ him?" he gasped. Hichigo shook his head.

"No. You can't tell him." He said quietly.

"But why the hell not?" he snapped. "And why tell me anyways?"

"Because I trust you too." He answered. Renji just stared at him wide eyed. "Also, you know how he is. You know very well why you can't."

"B-but you can't just keep quiet about this!" Renji snapped back.

"I know, that's why I told you…"

"Hichigo…"

"Look, I know, this may be a really stupid idea, but it's the only thing that will work." He continued. "Please Renji, as my friend, don't tell him." Renji sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever. I won't tell him." He promised.

"Thank you Renji." He said. He slowly stood up and sighed. He stopped before leaving. "Renji, can you give him something when it's time?" he asked. Renji looked as Hichigo pulled put a small slip of paper.

"What's this?" he asked.

"None of your damned business is what it is." He replied tartly. Renji folded his arms and let out an annoyed huff. "Please Renji. He thinks of you as a brother, you know." He said. Renji rolled his eyes and took the paper.

"Fine then. But when is 'it's time' exactly?" he asked. Hichigo turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

"You'll know…"he said. He then turned around and began heading home.

* * *

When Hichigo got back, the house was dark inside. "You're late, you know." He sighed at the annoyed tone in Ichigo's voice.

"There were hollows out there, so I went out and took care of them." Hichigo said.

"Without my badge?"

"I snuck it out of your pocket while you were drooling in Algebra 2." Ichigo let out a huff and sighed. "What's up with you?"

"What's up with _you_?" Ichigo asked. Hichigo stared at him from where he sat on the couch.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've been acting weird lately." He said. Hichigo was about to deny him, but he held up a hand. "Everyone's noticed, even Karin has." He stood up and stepped in front of his twin. "What's wrong, Hichigo?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." He answered quietly. He tried walking past Ichigo, but he moved in front of him, blocking his way. "Move, Ichigo."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said adamantly. Hichigo tried going past him again, but he stood firm, not showing any signs of moving out of the albino's way.

"Ichigo…please move." He asked politely. Ichigo just crossed his arms and stared at his brother intently. Hichigo let out a sigh and tried to push him aside. Ichigo suddenly grabbed his shoulder and threw him onto the couch. "Hey…what the…?" Hr tried standing back up, but Ichigo quickly grabbed his arms and set his knees on his legs, pinning him to the couch. "What the fuck are you doing Ichigo?" he snapped.

"Tell me what's bothering you!" he snapped. Hichigo struggled in his grip, but Ichigo refused to let go. "I know something's wrong Hichigo!"

"Oh really? What the hell do you know, anyways?" he growled. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now!"

"Then help me understand!" he yelled back as Hichigo's struggles grew more fierce. "All you've wanted since we got home was to be alone!"

"Let me go Ichigo!" Hichigo tried lifting one of his legs to connect with Ichigo's groin, but Ichigo quickly shifted, moving to where he now sat fully on his legs.

"No! You're the one who scolded me about hiding how I felt! So why are you trying to hide how you feel too? You're a goddamn hypocrite!" he yelled. Hichigo stopped struggling slightly, but the anger in his eyes didn't fade. "I'm your brother too, and I'm worried! We were supposed to be relaxing, but the entire time we've been here, you've been tense and upset."

"How'd you know-"

"Whenever you get upset, your heartbeats off somewhat." He said. He smiled a little by the confused look on his twin's face. "I'm getting better at that one, you know."

"Maybe you should try putting your energy in learning how to sense _spiritual pressure_ rather than my _heartbeat_." Hichigo mumbled. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"That's not the point." He gave it some thought before an idea struck him. "Does this have anything to do with you being afraid?" he asked. Hichigo gave him a funny stare.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" he asked.

"Afraid of death." He whispered.

* * *

Hichigo's eyes widened at that. _How does he…? _"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked.

"While…when you ended up defending me from the Hogyoku, you were…killed. Then he had grabbed me and told me that I fear the deaths of those around me…"

"Which is true, and understandable." Hichigo muttered.

"But he said…you fear death itself…" Hichigo flinched at his words. "Is it true?" Hichigo didn't look at him, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. "Nii-Sama, please." Hichigo then looked at his brother, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I… I…" he couldn't seem to get what he wanted to say out.

"It's ok, Nii-Sama. Just tell me, ok? I won't be upset." Ichigo said comfortingly. Hichigo let out a quiet sigh.

"It's not really 'death' I fear…but what may _happen_ when I die…" he answered quietly. Ichigo slowly moved so Hichigo could sit up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I…I'm afraid that…if I…if I die…that I'll fade away again…" he whispered quietly. He slowly curled up into the fetal position, his eyes wide with fear.

"Hichigo…" Even when he was upset like a week ago, Ichigo had never seen him like this.

"I… remember what it felt like…when everyone forgot I even existed…" he continued to whisper, his voice growing quieter every time. "It hurt…it hurt so much, but I knew that I'd find some way to make everyone remember me." He then locked eyes with Ichigo. "But…if I die…I may fade away from everyone again. Then it'd be like I never existed period. I…it's the only thing I feel that's worse than death…being completely and utterly erased." Hichigo buried his head behind his knees as he pulled them closer and began to shake. Ichigo recalled what had happened when he was hypnotized by the Hogyoku. What it had said it was going to do…

"_It matters not though. I will take him back into me, where he belongs. I will take back my powers, even if it means erasing him completely…" _It had fully intended to pull Hichigo into its being, even if it had meant completely erasing his existence. Ichigo just stared at his brother.

_No wonder why he's' scared…_he thought. He must have known what it was trying to do after I freed him… he then recalled his own words that he had used to snap his brother awake…

"_Hichigo! If you reach for him, you'll disappear! I'll lose you…everyone will!"_

_I'm so stupid…_

"I…I'm sorry if I'm acting pathetic here…" Ichigo shook his head, but Hichigo wasn't looking at him. "I just… I don't know what to do Aibou…"

* * *

Hichigo was surprised by a sudden arm around his shoulders, pulling him towards his brother. "No, I'm sorry. I completely forgot all about that." Ichigo apologized.

"But Aibou…"

"No 'buts', Hichigo." He whispered. "Look, you're not being pathetic; what I did was pretty low. I should've handled this more carefully."

"Well, you _do_ suck at delicate work…" Hichigo said, sniffling slightly. Ichigo just laughed at that.

"I'm not going to forget you, Hichigo, I promise." He said after a moment.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Hichigo asked, his voice muffled by his knees. "I mean…we never expected what happened to us to happen at all, yet it did."

"That's because we were little, and you had no idea that he literally _meant_ for you to give up your soul." He replied. Hichigo stayed quiet, only nodding. "Look, it's ok. Your back, you're my brother again…that's all that matters."

"Aibou…" Ichigo chuckled at his soft voice.

"Just don't tell the others this, ok? They'll laugh and make fun of us for this." He said. Hichigo chuckled.

"We're gonna fight against one of the strongest opponents in Soul Society's history, and your still worried about your _image_." He whispered, and Ichigo just chuckled at the joke. After a second, he let out a yawn and buried his face in Hichigo's hair.

"I think we need to get to bed…" he said quietly. But it fell on deaf ears; Hichigo was already asleep, curled up under his brother's head. Ichigo just sighed. _Beggars can't be choosers…_he thought. After sitting there for a few moments, he too, fell asleep.

Right before he finally fell asleep against his brother's chest, Hichigo couldn't help but flash a soft, sad smile. _Thank you Aibou…_he thought. _…and I'm sorry… _

* * *

Chapter 26 end

Ichigo: Wow…this was long…

Hichigo:…

Ichigo: Not to mention you had another emotional breakdown! And all of that OOCness! What the hell's wrong with you?

Hichigo:…We need to find the authoress…

Ichigo O.o? What for?

Hichigo: So I can put her through a meat grinder for ruining my image! *runs off*

Ichigo:…Uh, yeah….issues much? Well, please review! *whispers* For Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo's sake, ok? Bye! *looks at Hichigo* Hey! No chain saws! You can't run with that!

(A/N: In reality, my British Literature class did watch _Gulliver's Travels_. It was pretty good. What Hichigo said is also true, about the story I mean. There's a lot of stuff in it, so I suggest reading it sometime! Oh, one more thing. If you ever want to watch it, look for the one directed by Jim Henson…yes, the Muppet guy. Well, ta ta~! )


	27. Chapter 27: SWeet Memories

Response to reviews!

WhiteW12-0: I'm glad you like it! Oh, if I'm 'killing' you with suspense…does that count as murder? O.o? I hope not…XD

memories .of .rain.:Well, you shall have to wait and see!

herRhi-chan: I know, isn't that a shame! And Hichigo isn't a pansy, just going through some…tough choices.*SPOILER!* XD Oops, let it slip…

BN998: As I always say, I shall make no promises, much to your dismay…DX

Kobato00: I don't know… I'm kidding~! XD Did I spook ya?

Tiana Misoro: Well, that's ok! No problem with that! I'm glad you're reviewing! XD

Strawberry-Ringo: Yeah, well, that's the kind of stories I write! You should know that by now! XD

Alright, I know y'all wanna see more training, right? I also know that you guys really wanna see what Yugokai really is, am I right? Well, I'll throw in some training, but no revealing the actual Yugokai until the final battle! XD Yes, I am a bitch, and you all know it! ;) Well, here's Chapter 27! Also, this chapter's gonna be a little short, and it's just a nice fluffy moment for all four of 'em, considering what the last couple chappies are gonna be…XD

* * *

Chapter 27: Sweet memories

One and a half weeks later…

Both twins fell face first into the dirt. "Argh! Are we ever going to be able to hold this form?" Ichigo sighed, rubbing his face. Hichigo sat up and rubbed his arms.

"I have no idea, especially if you keep getting aggravated every time we fuck up." He grumbled. Ichigo shot him an agitated glare and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…" he sighed. He stood back up, cracking his neck and moving his arms around some. "All right…again?" he asks. Hichigo stood up and smiled.

"Of course. We train until we drop!" he exclaimed.

* * *

By nightfall, Rukia walked outside to see the twins leaning against each other, back to back, heads slumped down. _They fell asleep out here again…_she thought and sighed. _They've been doing that a lot lately…_ It was true too. Ever since they had gotten back from their little 'break', it had been nothing but train, train, train. In fact, they'd trained once for two days straight, and fell asleep for three! _What's going on here?_ she wondered. She had never seen anyone train so damned hard!

"Hey, need help with them?" She turned around quickly and sighed as Renji walked up.

"Don't…ever do that again!" she snapped quietly. "You could've given me a heart attack!" Renji just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yeah right. Anyways, we can't exactly leave them out here." he said, slowly bending down and lifting Ichigo over his shoulder. "You can carry Hichigo, can't ya?" he asked. Rukia shot him an annoyed glare and lifted him up. To her surprise, he was rather light.

"Hey…is he ok?" she asked Renji.

"What do ya mean?"

"He's awful light…"

"So's Ichigo. They've been training so damn hard, I don't think eating properly is on their menu." He sighed. That was when Rukia got an idea.

"Hey Renji, I know something we could do…" As they walked up towards the mansion, she told him her idea.

* * *

When Hichigo woke up, he was in his room in the mansion. _How the hell did I get here? _he wondered groggily. The last thing he knew, him and Ichigo were about to try the annoying Yugokai stance again, but they were so tired, they ended up slumping against each other and fell asleep. He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Wow, good morning sleeping beauty." He looked up to see Renji, leaning in the doorway, a spatula in his hand and wearing a cliché 'Kiss the Cook' apron. Hichigo instantly started laughing and Renji just rolled his eyes. "What is it that you find so funny?" he asked.

_I can't decide whether it's the fact he's holding a spatula or wearing that damned apron!_ Hichigo thought, unable to say anything through his laughter.

"What the fuck ever." Renji grumbled. "Anyhow, c'mon. There's something I want you to see." He said. Hichigo sighed and got up, switching into a small, white robe that one of the servants had given him a few days before.

_Why white?_ He sighed in agitation. _I don't look_ that _good in it… _He just rolled his golden eyes and headed down stairs.

* * *

Ichigo practically bumped into Hichigo as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Ow!" he gasped, stumbling slightly. Hichigo grabbed his wrist and snickered.

"Morning, Ichigo." He chuckled. Ichigo shot him an annoyed look, but it was dulled by the sleep in his eyes.

"Mornin, Shiro…" he yawned, using one of Hichigo's nicknames. It was actually the second, maybe third time he's heard his twin call him that. He was wearing a reddish-orange robe and Hichigo couldn't help but sigh. "What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I just think that people assume that the color of our hair is our favorite color…"he grumbled. Ichigo smirked and sighed, rubbing his eyes some more.

"Why did she wake me up? I was enjoying the sleep…" he said, stretching his arms out.

"Oh, so Rukia woke ya up?" he asked as they both walked down the hallway.

"Mmhm. She was wearing a hairnet and…an apron with a bunch of rabbits on it." He said, chuckling at the memory. Hichigo smiled at the vision.

"Hey, if ya slowpoke don't hurry the hell up, it's gonna get cold!" Rukia called from downstairs. Both of the twins looked at each other, confused.

"Cold?" they both said, running quickly downstairs.

* * *

Rukia and Renji were both standing in front of the dining room door, wearing their rather odd kitchen ware with smiles on their faces. "Well, are ya gonna come in or what?" Renji asked. Both twins looked at each other, trying to decide whether their friends have lost it or they just needed help.

"Uh…yeah…" Ichigo sighed and began to head downstairs, followed by his brother. They could already smell something good from the doorway and could feel their stomachs telling them that whatever it was, it was heaven.

"Ok, so what are you guys up to?" Hichigo asked as they walked in front of Renji and Rukia, who were both smiling widely.

"We know that you two have been training really hard and all. So hard in fact, that you've barely eaten anything!" Rukia said.

"So…we decided to wake you up early for this!" Renji exclaimed and they moved aside. Both twins stared into the room and almost dropped. The entire room was a mess, but on the table were stacks of pancakes and bacon and eggs.

"Y-you guys did all of this?" Hichigo asked. Rukia nodded proudly.

"We had to make a trip to the World of the Living to buy everything, but we worked all this morning to fix everything!" she explained.

"It was a lot of work, but hey." Renji shrugged. Both twins were absolutely speechless. "Well, are ya gonna just gape at all of it or are ya gonna eat it?" he asked. Both Soul Reapers pushed the twins towards the table and into the chairs.

_Why does it feel like we're being forced here?_ Ichigo wondered. Hichigo gave him a nervous look that showed he felt the same. They just rolled their eyes and tried the pancakes. Both Soul Reapers stood against the wall nervously, waiting for a reaction.

"W-well?" Rukia asked. Both twins just stared at each other and laughed. "Wh-what?"

"Did you guys even read the instructions on the box?" Ichigo asked. Rukia gave him a funny look.

"There were instructions?" she asked, causing both twins to fall over laughing. "What's so damned funny?"

"You guys forgot something, cause they taste off." Hichigo laughed. Renji sighed and bonked Rukia in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"I told ya that those were important! But what did you say? 'Oh, it's ok, I know exactly what I'm doing!'" he snapped. Rukia sighed.

"W-well, I was sure I did it right…" she said, sounding disappointed

"Look guys, we're sorry, really." Renji said, also sounding disappointed. "We were just trying to help out some. You've been trying really hard and we know you've been real tense lately, so…"

"Hey, ya guys got anymore boxes of mix?" Both of them looked up to see the twins wearing their own funny aprons and hairnets, smiling. "We're gonna try to show ya how to do it right." Hichigo said with a smile.

* * *

Hichigo rolled his eyes at Renji cracking eggs. "The idea's to _crack_ them, not _obliterate _them." He said. Renji just rolled his eyes and tried again. Ichigo was watching Rukia stir the pancake mix…only she was going way too fast.

"Will you slow the hell down? We aren't in a hurry here!" he sighed. Rukia shot him an annoyed glare and slowed down. There was a sudden loud crashing noise from behind them and they both turned around to see Renji and Hichigo in front of the oven top…which was on fire!

"You fucking dummy! I told you, set it on something lower so you wouldn't burn the eggs!" Hichigo shouted, quickly shutting the oven off and grabbing mitts to toss the flaming eggs into the sink. He quickly ran water on them to put out the small fire. When he let out a sigh, he turned to see Ichigo and Rukia's odd stares. "What? Even _I_ panicked, I've never seen eggs catch fire before!" he gasped. There was an odd silence before all four of them exploded with laughter.

* * *

"Well, after god knows how long, I think breakfast is done!" Ichigo announces. All four of them were beyond filthy, covered in flour, sugar, egg and just about anything else from the kitchen. On the table was a small stack of pancakes, eggs cooked over hard and thin, and crispy bacon. The only problem…there was only enough for two. Rukia and Renji sighed and looked at the twins.

"Alright, you guys can have it." She said.

"Oh, c'mon guys, you worked even harder than we did, and you even got up earlier to get everything!" Hichigo said. "You two should eat it."

"No, _you_ guys haven't eaten properly in _days_." Renji argued. "For all the training you've been doing, ya deserve something."

"Besides, it's _your_ surprise anyways." Rukia added.

"More like everyone's surprise." Ichigo said. "I mean, it's not every day I get to see Renji in a ridiculous apron blowing eggs up on the stove." Everyone instantly started laughing. Suddenly, Renji popped up from behind them both.

"Bon appetite!" he said and shoved both twins into the syrup covered tower. Both of them quickly pulled themselves back up and grabbed the other two, forcing them all to fall over their 'late breakfast'.

"Fine then, _no one_ gets it and we'll all get cleaned up and get something that's for _lunch_!" Hichigo called out, quickly wiping a piece of sticky bacon off of his face. Ichigo nodded, sitting back up to get some egg out of his hair.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." He agreed. The other two nodded eagerly and they all went upstairs to shower.

* * *

As they all ran upstairs, Ichigo met up with Hichigo. "You know, even though we had that complete mess downstairs, I'm glad they tried to help us out some." He said.

"Yeah, me too." Hichigo agreed. He had so much on his mind lately, that he hadn't been eating properly and been focusing on training instead. "They also helped me realize how damned hungry I was." Ichigo laughed at the and sighed.

"Maybe when we all get home, we can teach them both how to cook _properly_." He said. Hichigo faltered on the steps, stopping and staring down. Ichigo was up a couple steps before he noticed that Hichigo wasn't following. "Shiro?"

"Are…are we even sure that there'll be a 'when we get home'? he asked quietly.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked, leaping down the steps to stand next to his brother. "You don't think we can win, do you?"

"N-no! I know we can...it's just…you know what the Soul Society thinks of me." He whispered quietly. Ichigo sighed and punched his brother, causing him to slip and almost fall down the steps. He quickly caught the railing and rubbed his cheek. "What the fuck?"

"C'mon Hichigo, quit being so damned negative!" he scolded. "I know you're nervous, and no , I'll never understand exactly what's going on with you." He said.

"Ichigo, if we can't succeed, they're going to execute me!" Hichigo snapped angrily. "As far as their concerned, I'm another fucking hollow to be destroyed. That's what I am alive to them, and all they'll think of me when I'm dead!" His eyes were once again brimming with tears and Ichigo couldn't exactly see why.

_There's more going on isn't there?_ He thought. "Look, I told you, it doesn't matter _what_ you are, it's _who_ you are."

"Ichigo-"

"Shut it." He grabbed Hichigo's sticky shoulders and forced him to lock eyes with him. "I don't care what you are, whether you're a Soul Reaper, hollow, or even a damned Arrancar! All that matters is _who_ you are, and to me, you're Hichigo Kurosaki, my older twin brother. That's all that'll matters to me, no matter what happens!" Hichigo opened his mouth to say something, but Ichigo placed a sticky finger over his pale lips. "I know what they want to do, and I swear, I'll do everything to protect you. I know you'd do the same for me." He removed his finger and Hichigo sighed.

"You really like long speeches, don't cha?" he sighed. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point. What I meant was-"

"I know what you meant Ichigo…and I thank you…" he wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him. "Thank you so much…" He let go and headed upstairs. Ichigo watched him go and sighed.

_He's so damned moody…_he thought.

* * *

As Hichigo showered, he could feel blue eyes watching him. **"You really wanted to tell him, did you not?"** Zantaiyo said from the other side of the shower curtain. Hichigo sighed and nodded, his wet hair sticking to his forehead.

"More than anything. But…it wouldn't change anything." He admitted sadly. Zantaiyo nodded.

"**I know better than anyone what it is you are going through right now, and you are correct in keeping this from him."** He said.

"Yeah, but is it wise?" Hichigo asked, running shampoo through his hair. When Zantaiyo didn't respond, Hichigo turned to see if he was still there. "Zantaiyo?"

"**It is correct, but wise…I am not sure. Your brother is a lot like you, so I know why you are not telling him, but if it is wise not to tell him, I do not believe so." **Hichigo let out an annoyed huff as he rinsed the rest of the syrup and shampoo out of his hair.

"I didn't think so…" he sighed. "Zantaiyo…I just don't know what to do anymore."

"**Have we not had this conversation already?"**

"Yeah, one more time for the road, I suppose." He sighed.

"**Well, my answer shall be slightly different then."** He waited for Hichigo to step out of the shower and placed a gentle hand on his heart. **"You need to follow your heart. You know you have one know. Let it guide you to the right decision."** He told him. Hichigo placed his own hand on his chest and closed his eyes at the thudding in his chest.

"I know that…" he said. "I wish things could be different. This just isn't fair."

"**Nothing is fair in war, Hichigo."** Zantaiyo said. Hichigo nodded slowly and dried himself off.

"I know. Well, at least I'll have some nice memories to share with everyone, won't I?" he smiled sadly. He quickly finished dressing and ran out the door. Zantaiyo stood there a few minutes longer.

"**Believe me, Hichigo, I wish things could be different too."** He said to himself. **"No one deserves to make the choice you have been forced to make…"** He then faded away into the quickly evaporating steam in the bathroom.

* * *

Chapter 27 end

Ichigo: Oh my god, this is madness!

Hichigo: Why the hell were _we_ in hairnets?

Ichigo: We really need to find Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo before this story gets out of control!

Hichigo: I agree! Let's go! Well, sorry to leave you guys and run, but we really need to go! *looks to the left* There's one of them!

Ichigo: Get it!

Plot Bunny 1: Aww shit…*begins to hop away*

Both: Stop right there! *looks up and stops* O.O! Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo?

(A/N: Find out in the next chapter what they see! ^_^)


	28. Chapter 28: Yugokai Released

Response to reviews!

Strawberry-Ringo: So would I…XD

Yaoi's Bitch: I didn't either…guess we were proven wrong, neh? XD

Tiana Misoro: Well, he can be like that sometimes… You would know, right? XD

Memories. of .rain.: I will, promise!

herRhi-chan: O.O! I find that funny now! Roflmao! I think it's too late for the warning…XD

WhiteW12-0: Yeah, neither can I! XD

Avgirl10: Nice! That one made my day! XD

BonneNuit: Well, if you were paying attention, it wasn't exactly HichigoXRukia, and this isn't supposed to be a HichigoXIchigo! XD

miszXbrii: I didn't either! XD But please, don't attempt it! And you'll see the secret soon, I promise!

What was with y'all? Most of you commented on Hichigo being in a hairnet and apron and eggs catching fire! XD Ok everyone, this story is quickly drawing to a close. I predict 2, maybe 3 chapters and that's it, and that includes this one, cause the fight is about to begin! Well, this is like a last second deal here, cause the beginning of the fight is here, but…we'll you'll see! Here's Chapter 28!XD Argh, I suck at fight scenes! DX

* * *

Chapter 28: Releasing Yugokai

Hichigo and Ichigo stood tensely in the training ground, looking around. "Do ya think he'll actually show up here?" Ichigo asked his twin. Hichigo looked around, closing his golden eyes.

"Most defiantly. The Hogyoku was pretty adamant on it, and I highly doubt it wouldn't have action to back up its threat." He said.

"How long do you think we can-"

"I told you; for as long as it takes." Hichigo said firmly. Ichigo sighed and looked back up at the sky. _He's tense, but then again, I have no right to complain about it either…_he thought.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Both of them turned to see Renji and Rukia running up to them.

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I know what's going on, and we just wanted to make sure, ya know…" he replied, glancing briefly at Hichigo, who nodded in reply. Ichigo just looked at them both and rolled his eyes.

"Oh goodie, I bet you guys are somehow reading each other's minds, right?" he sighed. Hichigo snickered at the idea and Renji chuckled.

"No, but if ya _want_, ya can think that way." Hichigo said, receiving a glare from his brother.

"Look, we really want to help you in this fight." Rukia said, stepping to stand in front of Renji.

"And we already said 'no'." Ichigo said. Rukia stared up at him, her dark eyes flaring.

"You guys can't fight him alone! You're going to get killed if you do this by yourselves!" she snapped. Hichigo stiffened and Ichigo sighed.

"Look, Rukia, we told you; if anyone else is nearby, we're gonna worry more about them than the fight. I hate admitting it, but that's how we are." He explained.

"You mean, how _you_ are, Ichigo." Hichigo grumbled. Ichigo shot him a small glare and turned back to Rukia.

"Also, Yugokai is strong, but dangerous too. If someone gets hurt and we lose our concentration, well…you get it." He added the last part quietly. "So please, just let us handle it, ok?"

"We'll be fine Rukia, honest." Hichigo said, stepping next to his twin. "We plan on luring them back to Hueco Mundo and fight there, so others don't get hurt." Rukia looked up at both of them.

_Although they look different, the determination is the same…_she thought. She just stared at them for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. "Fine, but you both had better come back!" she snapped. Ichigo nodded and smiled.

"We will, I promise." He said. Hichigo said nothing, just stood there. Suddenly, the air around everyone grew heavy, as if it was trying to choke them.

"He's here…" Hichigo whispered slowly, almost like a hiss. Ichigo watched as Hichigo quickly Flash Stepped away and turned to look at his friends one more time.

"Wish us luck!" he said before following his brother. Rukia sighed as the dust cleared from their hasty retreat.

"Man, they're crazy. They're gonna get killed some day…" she said. Renji put a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Rukia, I need to tell you something…" She turned to see his eyes looking at the ground.

"What's wrong Renji?" she asked.

"It's about…well, Hichigo…" He had promised not to tell Ichigo, but he knew Hichigo would want Rukia to know too.

"What…what about him Renji?" she asked, getting nervous.

"Well…let's go inside and I'll tell you…" They both ran inside the mansion, just as the clouds in the sky suddenly darkened.

* * *

The Hogyoku stood above the Rukon District, glancing around. _Hmm…not a bad sight…_it told itself. It took another good look at itself and smiled. _All humans are ignorant and in the end…_It let out a soft chuckle and took another look at the Rukon below. _It really _is_ nice, but it would look better…_it aimed its fingers and a red orb formed at the tips. _…on fire…_ It launched it straight at a small group of trees and they exploded in flames. It watched as many people surrounded the fire, trying to put it out. It aimed for another shot, but someone's nearby words cut it off.

"Aizen!" The Hogyoku turned and smiled.

"Ah, hello Kurosaki twins. It seems we meet again…" it replied.

* * *

When Ichigo and Hichigo got there, they had seen Aizen up in the sky, but when he had turned around, he looked different. His eyes were completely emotionless and empty, the brown now black; his skin paler than normal and his hair wasn't light brown anymore, but a pale white. "Ah, hello Kurosaki twins. It seems we meet again…" The voice was familiar, but it wasn't Aizen's.

"Y-you're the Hogyoku…" Hichigo stuttered, his golden eyes staring in shock. The Hogyoku smiled wickedly.

"Well, _that _didn't take long for you to figure out, did it Hichigo Kurosaki?" it chuckled. Ichigo turned to see a small shimmer of fear in his brother's eyes.

"What the hell is going on here? What did you do to Aizen?" he asked. It wasn't like he cared about the ex-captain, but this whole scene was making him feel uneasy.

"Oh, the fool tried to take _me_ into his soul. I told him it doesn't work that way…" it then turned and locked its black eyes with Hichigo's scared golden ones. "What, are we scared or something?" it laughed. Hichigo quickly shook his head and held his sword out.

"Fuck you…" he growled angrily.

"Hichigo, calm down a little here…" Ichigo whispered quietly. The Hogyoku let out a hollow laugh and both twins turned their attention back to where it was standing.

"Still the same it seems. Nevertheless, I will not allow the two of you to stand in my way…" It held its hand out and formed a long katana in its hand and swung at Ichigo. "So I shall eliminate you."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened quickly and he pulled his sword up to block the attack. _Sneaky ass bastard!_ He thought. He backed up a few feet and swung his zanpakuto, chilled air following the blade. " Koori Getsu Harau!" he called out as a huge wave of ice flew out and slammed into the Hogyoku. It sneered and waved its sword at it and it disintegrated.

"Interesting move, Ichigo Kurosaki, however…" It started to charge forward with its sword outstretched. "…it's not enough to defeat me!"

"Hichigo! Now!" Ichigo called. The Hogyoku turned around to see Hichigo right behind it, his sword glowing.

"Kaji Taiyo Harau!" he screamed, swinging his blade and sending a wave of fire speeding towards the Hogyoku. Its eyes widened and it tried to block it, but due to Hichigo's bankai ability, it sent it flying backwards and into a huge tree. "Ichigo!"

"Koori Getsu Harau!" Ichigo swung his zanpakuto again as it glowed and a huge wave of ice erupted from his sword and slammed into the Hogyoku. They waited patiently for the smoke to clear. But right before it did, the Hogyoku was right behind Hichigo, grinning.

"Nice, but not enough…" it whispered in his ear and ran him through with its sword. Hichigo cried out and swung his sword backwards, nicking the Hogyoku's arm. Hichigo held the spot where his chest had been run through.

"Hichigo!" Ichigo was over in a heartbeat, but Hichigo held a hand up.

"It's not deep or serious, I'll be fine." He said. The Hogyoku smiled as its wound healed up. "Sadly, that guy fights dirty." He sighed. Ichigo gave his brother one more quick, worried glance before facing forward.

"Aww, c'mon boys. I _know_ you've got more in you than this!" the Hogyoku called. Hichigo growled quietly and Ichigo glanced at him again. The Hogyoku snickered at their reactions. "Or am I wrong?" Suddenly, both twins were gone in an instant. The Hogyoku glanced around quickly. _Now…where'd they go…?_ It thought.

"Tentai Arasoi!" The Hogyoku snapped its head up quickly only to be met with a huge surge of spiritual energy flying straight towards it. The twins watched as it held its sword up in an attempt to block it, but was completely engulfed by their combined attack.

"Did we get it?" Ichigo wondered aloud. Hichigo grew tense, trying to sense the Hogyoku. His golden eyes widened.

"Ichigo, block!" he screamed. Ichigo's eyes flashed quickly in front of him and held his sword out as a huge cero was launched his way.

"Shit!" he snapped as he managed to block it in time. The smoke on the ground cleared up some to show the Hogyoku dusting itself off. Its body was torn and bone was showing in some places where skin and muscle had been blown away. But, to the twins' horror, it was regenerating quickly.

"Is _that _all you have? Seriously, this is no fun…not at all." It sighed. It used Sonido and swung its large sword towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Hichigo quickly swung his sword and sent a flash of fire at the Hogyoku.

"Gyah!" it cried as its back burned ferociously. Ichigo took the brief opportunity to rejoin his brother.

* * *

"This is bad…"Hichigo panted. He could already feel exhaustion setting in, partly due to his wounded side. Ichigo had a few cuts himself, but other than that, he was ok. This is not good…

"Yeah, after all those heavy attacks, it's still getting back up." He agreed. "I swear it's part cockroach." Hichigo chuckled.

"We need to do it now." He said. Ichigo looked at him and sighed.

"Are you sure? We may-"

"Ichigo, you know that's the reason we've been training so damned hard. Besides, the more energy we have, the longer we'll last. How long was our last round?"

"Uh…three hours." He said. Hichigo nodded and smiled.

"We can last a little longer. Are you ready?" he asked. Ichigo smiled as the Hogyoku finished healing its back and turned to face them.

"Hell yeah…"

* * *

Rukia stared at Renji in shock. "You're not joking, are you? 'Cause if you are, I swear to god I'm gonna punch you in the balls!" she snapped angrily.

"I'm not lying, he told me everything." He sighed. Rukia's face was a mixture of shock and anger.

"Why the fuck didn't he say anything to _me_?" she snapped.

"Cause you'd try to convince him that it would be stupid and that there was another way, which, from what he said, there isn't." Renji stated matter-of-factly. Rukia paced around angrily and he sighed. "I know what you're thinking, so don't, ok?"

"But _why_? _Why_ can't we tell Ichigo?" she asked.

"You already know the answer; he'd try to do the same thing you want to do." He replied. "Only, it'd be worse." Rukia sighed and sat down.

"But…it just…just isn't fair…" she mumbled. Renji nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, but still, there's nothing we can do." He said. Rukia suddenly stood up and headed downstairs. Renji ran after her. "Hey, where ya going?" he called after her.

"I'm going to help them out." She said.

"What, are you insane?" Renji called. She turned and looked at him, her eyes brimming with something he couldn't identify.

"No Renji, but I want to do something, not just sit here!" she snapped. "I want an answer from him." She explained. Renji sighed.

"You're such a damn handful…" he ran up to stand next to her. "Fine, I'll come with you."

* * *

Ichigo stood back to back with Hichigo. _We've never done this in actual combat before…_he thought. _Not to mention we barely have the moves mastered…but that doesn't matter, we have to win!_

"My my my, what are you two planning now?" The Hogyoku asked as the twins closed their eyes.

"You'll have to wait and see…" they both whispered quietly. _Concentrate…_they both thought at once, repeating the words from the many books they read in their heads. _Shape the form in your mind, and call out the words…_ "YUGOKAI!"

* * *

The dark clouds that had been swirling above suddenly fell down towards the twins and cloaked around them, sparking electricity mixed with the clouds. The Hogyoku watched in amusement. _Well this is…unexpected._ It thought. _Maybe things won't be so dull after all._ When the clouds cleared, its eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo and Hichigo were gone, replaced by one person. Although this person looked exactly like the twins, there was no doubt that this wasn't either of them. Part of the figure's body was black as midnight, the other white as the stars. The outfit it wore looked slightly similar to the boys' bankai's, but at the same time different. The entire outfit was divided in the same colors as his skin, but where the body was black, there was white and vice versa.

The cape was no longer ripped at the end, and stars covered the entire outfit, shining faintly. The figure's cape seemed to glitter as if stardust was falling off of it every time it moved. It held two katana's, the kanji for 'star' on the black one and 'heaven' on the other. "So…who are you now?" it asked curiously. When the figure opened its eyes, the sclera was black, the irises pure silver.

"**We are…Hoshiten." **

* * *

Chapter 28 end

Both: Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo?

Me: *sitting at table with plot bunnies drinking tea* What?

Ichigo: Wh-what the fuck are you doing?

Me: Drinking tea.

Ichigo: Yeah, but _why_? And why with _them_?

M: Oh, we came to an agreement of sorts for this story.

Hichigo: *whispers to Ichigo* Ya think her tea's drugged?

Ichigo:*whispers to Hichigo* Hard to say with her…

Me: Well, it was nice to know y'all were so worried and came looking for me.

Ichigo: We weren't worried!

Hichigo: We just want you to quit throwing random filler chapters around!

Me: *sighs* Well, the story's almost over, so there will be no more filler chapters.

Plot Bunny 2: Yeah, so beat it, berry heads!

Both: What did you say?

Me: Guys, no! Anywho, the next chappie may take awhile, but I do hope y'all enjoy it! Please review and I shall see you later peeps! XD

(A/N: Hoshiten means 'Star of the Heavens'. Also, little fun fact here. I went to see Eclipse the other night and saw a movie poster that caught my eye. They are remaking _Gulliver's Travels_, and Jack Black is Gulliver! XD I can't wait to see it! Anywho, see ya!)


	29. Chapter 29: Hoshiten VS The Hogyoku

Response to reviews!

Tiana Misoro: Yeah, I know you're dying to find out! XD

Memories. of. Rain.: Well…drooling is ok, so long as you promise to clean up after yourself! And don't cry, you'll find out soon enough…

Miszxbrii: You really pity the Pineapple, don't 'cha? XD

Strawberry-Ringo: So…you think you're up to it? XD

Avgirl10: H-hey! I do NOT have hentai on my computer! I have yaoi! …Wait…oops…Kidding! XD

So, ya'll like Hoshiten, eh? Good! Well, the story is coming to a close, only 1, maybe 2 chapters left…*sigh* I really enjoy this story, despite the fact it drives me insane! *runs around in circles* Maybe my hair can grow back from all the times I pulled it out trying to think of what to do with this story. Kidding! Well, this chapter is going to be weird when it comes to dialogue, so I shall give you a key 'cause I'm nice!

**Hoshiten **(Which is both of them…you'll see later…)

**Ichigo**

_**Hichigo**_

I hope that helps some, cause like I said, things are gonna get weird. I'm better with dialogue than fight scenes, hell, I'm better at _rape_ scenes than fight scenes! (for proof, read Protect You With My Life or Eternal Revenge…) Well, here's Chapter 29! Let's aim for 300 reviews, my peeps! XD

* * *

Chapter 29: Hoshiten VS The Hogyoku

"So…who are you now?" the Hogyoku asked curiously. When the figure opened its eyes, the sclera was black, the irises pure silver.

"**We are…Hoshiten." **The figure replied. The Hogyoku laughed.

"'Star of the Heavens'? Wow, talk about cliché, eh?" it laughed.

"**We are no laughing matter, Hogyoku…"** Hoshiten growled. It sounded like a mix between the two brother's voices, but more mature, with a sound that made it sound like he was talking underwater. **"We will crush you."**

"Oh really? How can you possibly beat me when all you really are the twins combined?" it asked. When Hoshiten didn't reply, it just sighed. "You're hopeless."

"**If we were hopeless…"** Ichigo's voice suddenly came from Hoshiten, sounding harsh.

"…_**We would have never been able to get this far…"**_ Hichigo's voice then spoke, his sounding angry.

"**And then we would not get the pleasure of tearing you apart."** Hoshiten spoke this time, holding both of his blades out. The Hogyoku let out an annoyed sigh.

"Can you even make up your mind on who's talking?" it asked. "I mean, here's an interesting little question for ya. Are you one person or two separate people still?"

"**What, the poor, oh so powerful Hogyoku can not tell?"** Hoshiten taunted. The Hogyoku scowled as Hoshiten chuckled.

"Answer the fucking question." It growled.

"**We are both."** The Hogyoku gave him a slightly puzzled look.

"How can you be both?"

"_**We are two minds, two power sources, two souls…"**_

"**Yet, at the same time, we are one soul, one power source, one mind."**

"**That is what Yugokai is; combining to connected souls to form one, completely new being." **

* * *

Hoshiten grinned at the slightly confused look on the Hogyoku's face. "I will never fully be able to understand humans…" It suddenly lunged forward, swinging its sword towards Hoshiten. "…but then again, I don't give a shit!" Hoshiten suddenly vanished from its view and appeared directly behind it.

"**Maybe you **_**should**_** start caring some…"** he whispered. The Hogyoku felt the pure white blade stab its shoulder and felt a searing heat, as if liquid fire was piercing its flesh. It screamed in pain and backed away, holding its shoulder. **"You may understand more about your opponent that way…"**

"Tsk. You really are a know-it-all pain in the ass…" it sighed. Hoshiten launched back at the Hogyoku, vanishing behind it and about to attack again, but was quickly blocked. "…but the same move doesn't work on me twice." It smiled, quickly spinning around and slicing Hoshiten's chest. He flinched and went backwards. The wound wasn't deep, but it stung.

* * *

Inside their souls, Hichigo and Ichigo sat on a bridge that connected both of the cities that represented their souls. Their eyes were closed and they sat there, back to back, their hands resting gently on each other's.

"**We need to hurry this up, get it out of the Soul Society…"** Ichigo said with his mind.

"_**Yes, but how long do you think we can hold Hoshiten in the other world if we do this?"**_ Hichigo whispered back with his mind.

"**Does it matter? Remember, we vowed to do whatever it takes to protect the Soul Society and the World of the Living."** Ichigo said. Hichigo sighed in his mind.

"_**Very well, let's try. Hopefully, it won't drain us too much…"**_ he replied.

* * *

The Hogyoku slammed its blade against Hoshiten's, who barely blocked in time. He crossed his blades in order to block it, but was sent backwards by the strike.

**Damn…not much strength left already!** He cursed in his head. **This is not going well…**

"What, losing your powers already?" the Hogyoku taunted. "So this form really is all bark and no bite, eh?" Hoshiten shook his shoulders to wipe all the dirt off.

"**No, just waiting for the right moment, that's all."** He replied. The Hogyoku gave him a puzzled look. **"Wow, for someone who hates humans, you sure do give off a lot of human expressions."**

"At least I don't have a human's intelligence." It scowled.

"_**True. You have worse."**_ Hichigo taunted.

"Do not taunt me, Hichigo Kurosaki. Especially when I know exactly what you fear…" The Hogyoku watched as Hoshiten's form seemed to shimmer slightly, but it was gone as quickly as it came. _Well well…what was that all about?_ it wondered. Hoshiten raised both of his blades in the air, gripping them by the chain that connected them both at the center, the sun and moon key chains connected and glowing.

"_**We shall see then…"**_

"…**After we move this fight somewhere else."** Ichigo finished his brother's sentence.

"Somewhere else, eh? Where exactly do you have in mind? And besides, I don't feel like moving at all. I think this place looks rather nice…" It suddenly turned around and fired another cero at the group of people below. "…when it's alive with flames!" Hoshiten tried moving from his spot to stop it, but the Hogyoku quickly slammed its blade against his.

"**No!"** he cried out as it struck. But after a few seconds, a huge red ball of energy blasted from the smoke, striking the Hogyoku in the back.

"Sorry we're late guys." Hoshiten's eyes darted towards the smoke to see a familiar snake head blow all the smoke with another shot that sent the Hogyoku flying off. When all the smoke cleared, Renji stood their in bankai, Rukia standing next to him, Sode No Shirayuki drawn.

* * *

"_**R-Renji?"**_

"**R-Rukia?" **They both gasped at once, surprised to see their friends there.

"Wow, you defiantly look…interesting." Renji said, looking at Hoshiten. Rukia said nothing, but stared nonetheless.

"Tsk, great, more problems." The Hogyoku said, shrugging its shoulder and brushing dust off. Renji stared as its wounds began to seal up. "It'll take more than _that _puny ass attack to get to me." It aimed its finger at Renji and Rukia, more energy growing from its tips. "So…I'll obliterate you _now_."

"Tch, pain in the as-" Renji was cut off by Hoshiten's black and white cape flew in front of him.

"**That is enough."** Hoshiten spoke, causing both Renji and Rukia to stare in shock.

"Hichigo? Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Hoshiten glanced their way briefly, his eyes once again glowing silver once again. He then turned back to face the Hogyoku again, twirling his blades again.

"**Your opponent is us, not them."** He said.

"Oh? They attacked me, and they seem to be easier to kill." It taunted. It aimed its cero at Hoshiten, and smiled. "Those little swinging blades won't hold this back." It launched the cero directly at the three of them.

"L-Look out!" Rukia yelled. Suddenly, Hoshiten's eyes glowed brightly, a smile on his face. The cero was suddenly sucked into his blades, vanishing instantly.

"Wh-what the hell?" The Hogyoku gasped. His blades began to spin faster and more violently, becoming a blur of black and white. The Hogyoku slid slightly in its spot. What the fuck?

"**Burraku-horu."** Hoshiten whispered under his breath. Suddenly, his blades stopped spinning, but the air around his swords continued to spin, creating a vortex.

_It's…like a tear in space itself…_Rukia thought. They all watched as everything in front of it was sucked in.

"N-no! I refuse! I refuse to-" Its words were abruptly cut off as it was sucked into the vortex.

"Wh…whoa…" Renji whistled. "Nice one guys…uhh…I mean."

"**You should not have interfered."** Both of them looked up at Hoshiten's silver eyes. They were brimmed with worry. **"We did not want you to see us like this."**

"What for?" Rukia asked. "There's nothing wrong with-"

"**There is always something wrong…"**

"_**When there is too much power at stake." **_Both of them stared as Hoshiten looked back at the vortex.

"**If we remain in this form too long, we may lose ourselves, or worse."** Hoshiten said. He then looked back at them and smiled sadly. **"We would not want this to be the last thing you see of us."**

"Ichigo, Hichigo…" Renji sighed. "You guys were always stupid, and putting yourselves before everyone else. Just tell us where you plan on fighting, and we'll get there when we're done cleaning up here." Hoshiten sighed.

"_**We already told you…"**_

"**We're taking the fight…"**

"**To Hueco Mundo…"** Hoshiten then leapt into the vortex himself, not even looking back.

* * *

Back in their mind, both twins could feel their strength draining greatly. _**"We need to finish this, Ichigo! We won't last much longer."**_ Hichigo warned with his mind.

"**Yeah. Tell me something I don't know."** He replied.

"_**All of the political aspects of **_**Gulliver's Travels**_**."**_ Ichigo chuckled in his mind.

"**Good point, Mister 13th In Class…"** he said.

"_**All joking aside, we have to finish this. If we don't…"**_

"**Stop thinking so negative. If we use that final move, it'll have no chance!"** Hichigo didn't reply. **"We'll be fine."**

"_**Yeah…I know."**_

"**Ok then, let's finish this!"**

"_**Right!"**_

* * *

Hoshiten landed on the other side of the vortex, glancing around at the sand. **Hueco Mundo…haven't been here in awhile…** he thought. He turned and watched as the vortex shrank and vanished. **No turning back now…**

"Well, took you long enough." He turned around and quickly raised his blades as the Hogyoku slammed its blade against him. "Not a smart idea, you know, bringing me here…" It thrust its sword forward, sending Hoshiten to crash into a sand dune. "…since my powers are mostly hollow." Hoshiten then launched out of the dune, slashing with his blades and cutting the Hogyoku's chest clean open. "GYAH!"

"_**Ah…but you see, now that we aren't in the Soul Society now…"**_

"…**And there's no one here…"**

"**We no longer need to hold back."** Hoshiten flew up in the air, raising its sword in the above him.

"Ok, we just started fighting, and you're already using _another_ move?" it asked as its chest healed. Hoshiten smiled as his silver eyes began glowing again.

"**Sadly, we are on a time limit here. Once Burraku-Horu is used, we have a short amount of time to complete the Cycle."** He replied.

"The Cycle, eh?" Suddenly, the stars on his cape shot off of it, and rose up high in the air above him.

"**Now… Nagareboshi." **The stars shot straight down, slicing through the Hogyoku's body. It tried to block them, but the shot through its sword as if it wasn't there. It cut through its skin and body harshly, and almost showed no signs of stopping.

_D-damn this body…_it thought. _I was better off before! _Hoshiten landed a few feet away, his eyes no longer glowing and the starry onslaught stopped.

"**You clearly underestimate your opponents."** He taunted. **"That will not help you defeat us."**

"Sh-shut the fuck up!" it snapped, but Hoshiten ignored it.

"**You are a coward, hiding behind others and using them. You are no better than the person whose soul you crushed to gain his body."** That was when the Hogyoku laughed.

"So…you think your words can get to me, eh? Like I said, you can't kill me…" It rose to its feet quickly and shoved its blade into Hoshiten's chest. "I'm immortal! You can't truly kill me!"

* * *

Hoshiten quickly backed away from the sword before it could cause anymore damage. The Hogyoku launched back at him, and began to lash out frantically. Its moves were too unpredictable, and Hoshiten began receiving blow after blow. He backed up, blood dripping from a cut above his left eye, his left arm damaged, and his exhaustion setting in.

_**We…can't last much longer Ichigo!**_ Hichigo thought frantically.

**We have to! Just a little longer...then we can complete the Cycle…** Ichigo replied.

_**Ichigo…we don't have enough strength for this! If we continue…**_

**No, don't even think about it! We'll make it!** Hichigo sighed.

_**We can't sustain anymore damage! We need to hurry!**_ Hoshiten backed up, and that's when he felt a huge amount of power fill his body.

"**It is time…to end this meaningless struggle…"** he said. He stood up straight, his legs shaking slightly, his eyes glowing again.

"Tsk, gonna try something else, eh? I told you; you can't truly kill me, I'll just come back!" it taunted. "Besides, you don't look like you can handle another attack like your previous one." Hoshiten chuckled and the Hogyoku clicked its tongue. "What's the laugh for?"

"_**You do not understand…in order to kill, we needed t sustain as much damage as possible…"**_

"…**so that we could use our powers…collectively known as…"**

"**The Celestial Cycle." **

* * *

"The Celestial Cycle, eh? Can you get more cliché?" The Hogyoku chuckled.

"**Like we said before, we are no laughing matter, Hogyoku."** Hoshiten said. **"And now…we shall end you…"**

"I'd like to see you try!" it yelled, flying towards him again. Hoshiten's eyes suddenly flashed, and the Hogyoku was blasted backwards. "Wh-what the fuck?"

"**In the beginning of the end…there will be fire, and ice…"** Hoshiten spoke, his voice sounding far away. Both of his blades became engulfed, the black one in dark flames, the white one in a thick, freezing cloud. **"The stars will come crashing down…"** The stars on his cape glowed vibrantly, once again shooting off of it. They then began to swirl rapidly in circles, merging to make a bright, white circle. This time, he aimed his swords at the stars. **"…followed by never ending darkness…"** The flame and cloud from his swords went shooting upwards, mixing together and going in the center of the swirling stars. The Hogyoku stared at the huge mass of energy being formed.

_If he releases all of it, he'll kill himself, along with this body of mine…_it thought. "You're both fools! You'll kill yourselves as well!" it laughed. Hoshiten didn't look at it or respond. It watched as the circle of stars grew even closer to the dangerous mass of fire and ice.

"…**and by unrelenting silence…"** he finished. He opened his eyes, one glowing orange, and the other glowing white. **"Pray for mercy, Hogyoku, although we doubt anyone will answer you."**

"Ha! This isn't the end, boys! But this _did_ make an interesting show!" it laughed. "I can't wait to kill you both!" Hoshiten lowered his blades, the circle finally reaching the flames and ice, they were engulfed and Hoshiten sighed.

"…**and death on all sides."** He breathed out slowly as he uttered his next words. **"Yo No Owari" **The ball of pure energy suddenly collapsed in on itself, and then exploded outwards. It completely engulfed Hoshiten and The Hogyoku, causing the sand to ripple violently and obliterating the small trees. It seemed to engulf all sound, so no one could hear the Hogyoku's laughter as the body it was in disintegrated away into nothing. It felt like an eternity, but when it was over, Hoshiten was on his knees on the ground below where the explosion had taken place only moments before. **"It is over…so now I shall return to my original forms…"** he sighed. His form suddenly blew away like dust on wind, twinkling like stardust, and the twins collapsed in the sand.

* * *

Ichigo slowly raised his head, knocking the sand out of his ears. "Man that was intense…" he sighed. His entire body felt sore. _It feels like someone put me in a grinder and spat me out…_he thought.

"Ugh…" He turned around to see Hichigo rubbing the cut above his eye. Heir bodies had received damage depending on which side of them got hurt; if the black half got injured, then Ichigo sustained those wounds, and vice versa.

"Hey, you ok?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Hichigo had been wounded before they went into Yugokai. Hichigo gave him thumbs up and rubbed his head.

"You're too damned reckless!" he snapped "You know what could've happened if we had waited just a _little_ longer!" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Well, we won, didn't we?" he snapped back. Both of them looked at each other's weary eyes and laughed out loud.

"We won! We did it!" they both exclaimed, hugging each other despite their wounds.

"I can't believe we did it!" Ichigo exclaimed happily. He released Hichigo, who smiled. Ichigo sighed and looked up at the moon. "Whew, that was crazy!"

_Yeah…I can't believe it either…_Hichigo thought, sighing. That was when he felt a painful thud in his chest. _Gh…what in the…?_ Ichigo turned to see his brother clutching his chest.

"Hichigo? You ok?" he asked.

"Ngh…I…Ichigo…I need you to…do something for me…" His voice sounded strained and painful, as if something was trying to prevent him from speaking.

"Hichigo what's going on?" Ichigo asked, getting frantic. Hichigo grabbed Ichigo's sword and held it out to him.

"K-kill me…please…" Ichigo stared at his brother, eyes wide in shock.

"Wh-what?"

* * *

Chapter 29 end

Ichigo: You're insane!

Hichigo: Although, that battle wasn't half bad…

Ichigo: You're missing the point! That cliffhanger is pure evil, and the story's almost over!

Me: Sadly, yes.

Ichigo: What the hell did you and the Plot Bunnies agree on?

Me: How it will end!

Hichigo: What, with a cliffhanger? *laughs*

Me: *vein pops* I'm going to personally hurt you before this ends…Anywho, see y'all in the next chapter!

(A/N: Nagareboshi means 'Shooting Star', Burraku-Horu means 'Black Hole' and Yo No Owari means 'End of the World'. XD)


	30. Chapter 30: Last Words

Response to reviews!

Whitew12-0: I'm glad you like it, and there's no such thing as too much suspense! XD

Memories. of. Rain.: Glad you liked it! XD You'll see….DX

Miszxbrii: Yes he said it, and the Lord hates people like me…DX

Tiana Misoro: Yes he can… Glad you liked the fight! XD

herRhi-chan: Glad you enjoyed it too!

Avgirl10: You will know what happens! XD And, very funny! Poor Ichi and Hichi…XD

Yeah, I know, only three chapters left, including this one. Well, deal. If I'm nice, I may make an epilogue. XD Well, here's Chapter 30! Guarantee you I'll never have a fic this long ever again…XD Anywho, sadness in this one, but deal! It's also short…but that's necessary…

* * *

Chapter 30: Last Words

"K-kill me…" Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock.

"Wh-what?" he asked, stunned. Hichigo suddenly gave out a sharp cry, the black blade falling in the sand.

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed and fell on his knees. Ichigo could feel his brother's heartbeat beating rapidly, but it felt painful, like someone was trying to make it explode.

"_I told you…"_ Ichigo looked up to see his brother still kneeling over, but the voice wasn't his…it was the Hogyoku's. _"You can't fully kill me! I will keep returning wherever my power lies…"_

"I-Ichigo!" Hichigo's head snapped up, his eyes in agony. One of his eyes was slowly turning black, a sign that his hollow was taking over. "Kill me! Quickly, please!"

"Why? What's going on, Hichigo?" Ichigo didn't know what to do. His brother was on his knees and god knows how much pain, the Hogyoku was trying to posses him somehow, and he wants Ichigo to kill him?

"_He can't do it…"_ the Hogyoku's voice hissed from his brother's lips, causing Ichigo to shiver. "He doesn't even have the strength to kill you…and when I take over, I'll kill him slowly…painfully…"

"NGHAAHHHH!" Hichigo screamed again, his cries filled with agony. "ICHIGO, PLEASE!"

"B-but I…"

"YOU HAVE TOO! DO IT! I…I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!" he screamed through his pain filled cries. Ichigo found his hand slowly floating over to his sword. He gripped it tightly and lifted it up.

"I…I just…can't…"

"YOU MUST, PLEASE! I…NGHHHAAAAAHHHHH!" he lifted his head up and screamed in agony as his grip on consciousness was slipping. _I…can't maintain control much longer…_he thought. Ichigo walked slowly to where his brother was and raised his sword, but it hung in midair, his hands trembling. " NGHHH…"

"B…But why? Why is this…"

"NOW ICHIGO! I C-CAN'T HO-" His head snapped back violently, releasing a howl. "AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Ichigo watched in shock as his brother's skin began to peel away, turning bone white rather than his soft, snow white. The hollow mask suddenly began forming on his face, a tail thrashing from behind him.

"Hichigo…?"

"N-NOW ICHIGO! YOU HAVE TOO! I DON'T WANT TO KI-" his words were cut off as another howl escaped his lips.

"_He's scared!"_ the Hogyoku's voice came as an animalistic growl this time. _"You're mine, Hichigo Kurosaki! You're-"_ Its voice was cut short as a cold, black blade pierced Hichigo's heart.

* * *

Ichigo watched as the hollow's form crumbled and Hichigo crumpled into his arms. "H-Hichigo? Are you…"

"I-Ichigo…" his voice was already weak. Ichigo quickly flipped him over so he could see his face. His eyes were already dim, the life slowly fading away. "Th…Th…"

"What? What are you saying?" he asked, almost frantic.

"Thanks…" Ichigo stared at him in shock. "I…I'm…sorry…for this…"

"No, stop talking ok? You'll just-" Hichigo chuckled quietly, then started coughing, blood spraying from his mouth and staining Ichigo's cheek.

"I-idiot…I'm…dead…" he whispered. He glanced down as Ichigo's hand slowly moved towards the blade in his chest and he slapped it away. "N-no, Ichigo…"

"What? Why can't I-"

"Wait…minute…one minute…" he whispered. His eyes widened suddenly, coughing harder.

"Hichigo…"

"F-forgive m-me…Ichig…" His body suddenly went lax in Ichigo's arms, his eyes empty and distant. Ichigo could feel his brother's heart stop abruptly.

"H…Hichigo?" he whispered. No response. He shook him slightly, but nothing came. He buried his head in his brother's already cooling chest. He sat there for a few moments until a soft breeze blew past. He looked down to see his brother's body fade away. "Wait…no, you can't do this too, Hichigo!" he said, watching as his brother's soul began fading away. "Hichigo, stop! Please, don't!" He wasn't sure why he was screaming, he just was. After a few moments, the only thing in his lap was his black blade, still stained with his brother's blood. "HICHIGO!"

* * *

When Renji and Rukia finally made their way to Hueco Mundo, the first thing they noticed was Ichigo's spiritual pressure, but Hichigo's absent spiritual pressure. Rukia turned to look at Renji. "Is he…?"

"Yeah, must be…" he sighed. "C'mon, let's get to Ichigo." He said. When they found him they weren't sure what to do. He was sitting there, staring at the sand blankly. His blade was resting next to him, a broken white blade in his lap. They approached him slowly.

"I…Ichigo?" Rukia asked slowly.

"I saw it lying in the sand and picked it up. But it ended up breaking…" he said quietly.

"Ichigo…" Rukia placed a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped to look at her, his face red and wet, his chocolate eyes filled with hurt and confusion."

"You both knew…didn't you? That he was…that he had to…"

"He told me." Renji said. "But I told Rukia."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Ichigo screamed suddenly. "He told you…but why not me?" They watched as he continued screaming the same sentence for a few minutes before falling on his hands and knees, holding the broken blade in his hand. Renji sighed and lifted one of his arms over his shoulder.

"C'mon Ichigo. We need to head back." He said. Ichigo sniffed and nodded slowly. He was finally beginning to feel his wounds again.

"Y…yeah, let's." he whispered as his world faded away…

* * *

3 days later…

Renji walked up the stairs and sighed. _How long is he going to stay up here?_ he wondered. Ever since they had gotten back and Ichigo had been healed, he'd been locked away in his room at the Kuchiki Mansion. Renji and Rukia had left him alone, but after nothing for three days, they were getting worried. Renji had finally decided to check on him. "He'd better not have done something stupid…" he grumbled. When he opened the door, he found Ichigo sitting on the bed, staring at the broken blade still.

"Renji…" his voice was low and scratchy, a sign that he hadn't spoken at all in days He had circles under his eyes, a sign that he had little to no sleep.

"Ichigo, everyone's getting worried about you. Come downstairs and get something to eat." He said. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"Not hungry, no thanks." He replied. Renji sighed and walked in.

"Look, I know you feel bad, but c'mon, now's not the time to go all emo on everyone!" he snapped, almost too harshly. Ichigo flinched at his words.

"I know…it's just…" Ichigo's voice trailed off. Renji stood there for a moment, getting impatient.

"Just what? Are ya gonna say it?" he asked.

"…it's my fault now, isn't it? That he's…dead and…" Renji smacked him in the face. Ichigo looked up at him, his dull chocolate eyes wide with shock as he rubbed his cheek. "R-Renji?"

"You're a fucking idiot, you know? He did it to save your ass, hell, everyone's asses!" he snapped. "You also seem to be forgetting that you're not the only one suffering here! He was our friend too, you know!" Ichigo looked down, staring at the blade in his hand.

"I-I'm sorry Renji…" he said and Renji sighed.

"No, I didn't mean to snap. I know you know all that, I just keep forgetting what you went through, that's all." He admitted. He then reached into his shihakusho and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Here, this is yours." Ichigo took it slowly.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Something from Hichigo. He told me to give it to you when 'it's time'. I think I'm a little late, but better late than never." He answered. Ichigo stared at it for a few moments.

"Yeah, but _what_ is it?" he asked again. Renji shrugged.

"I asked him, and he told me 'none of my damned business." Ichigo chuckled quietly at that. It felt good to laugh again.

"Sounds like him." He sighed. Renji got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, ok? Please come down and eat something when you're done, ok?" Ichigo watched as he left and opened the piece of paper and began reading.

* * *

_Dear Aibou,_

_Yeah, I know. You can tell things are insane if I'm calling ya this, eh? Well, I'll get straight to the point. In order to defeat the Hogyoku, I have to die._

…_was that too direct? Ok, lemme explain better. You see, the Hogyoku is a being of power. It doesn't have a physical body once it's freed. So, if it possessed Aizen, like I'm sure it did, and we kill its new body, where's it going to go?_

_Well, sadly, the hollow in my soul has some of the Hogyoku's power fused with it. I'm sure you can guess where that came from. Well, the hollow in my soul is fused with me as well, so I can't be separated from it. So, in order to fully defeat the Hogyoku, which is by destroying all of its powers, my hollow has to die. And for my hollow to die…I have to as well._

_It isn't fair. After everything we've gone through…just to be given a time of only one month to live…this sucks. Who the hell made this shit up, anyways? Not me, I guarantee it! I had an idea that this would happen, but Captain Kurotsuchi confirmed it all. Also, about you 'resurecting me', well, supposedly, you were subconsiously activating the powers of the Hogyoku inside me, restarting my heart. So...when I...you know, you got to let me go. Or we'll start that whole mess pver again, and we'd be in a deep pile of shit._

_Look, I know you're wondering why I didn't tell you. Well, the thing is, if our positions were switched, and you would have told me, I would've tried working around it. But this is inevitable. If I don't die, then everyone will. Cheesy, I know, but it's true._

_So, I'm giving this to Renji. I'm pretty sure this is a stupid ass idea, but whatever. Look, I'm sorry. I now you're gonna go through hell because of this, but don't worry about it. You'll see me again, you should know that. And ya know what? I'll make it up to ya. When ya see me again, punch me in the face. I know it'll make your day._

_Please forgive me…_

_Hichigo._

* * *

When Ichigo had finished reading, he stared at the small spots on the paper. _He had been crying the entire time?_ he thought. He could feel his hands shaking as he held the letter closer. _He was right, I had no idea what he had been going through…_He remembered when he had snapped at him the night he had come home late. _I was being so insensitive…god, I may have made things worse then…_

* * *

Renji walked back inside the room to see Ichigo facing the other wall, curled up on the bed. _Is he…?_ He walked in quietly, hearing soft noises coming from the teen. When he walked in front of him, he noticed that Ichigo was sleeping. _He's crying in his damned sleep…_he sighed. He noticed that he was clutching onto the broken blade and the letter and sighed again. He took the blankets and pulled them over Ichigo. "Sleep well, you big idiot." He said before shutting the door.

* * *

Chapter 30 end

Me: *in tears* So sweet!

Hichigo: I'll agree, even though the beginning was shitty.

Ichigo: Wait, am I having another emotional meltdown?

Hichigo: Whaddya mean 'another'? I've had more than you here!

Ichigo: So? One is more than enough to-

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE RUINING THE DAMNED MOMENT HERE!

Both: O.O

Me: Uhhh…sorry, carried away there…

Ichigo: I'll say…

Me: Well, two more left! There will be an epilogue, so until the next chappie! XD


	31. Chapter 31: Forgiveness

Response to reviews!

Miszxbrii: Sharks would get sick cause of its evilness. XD

Memories. of. Rain. : I know…it's sad…DX

Yaoi's Bitch: That had to suck. And stop crying!

herRhi-chan: I am the kind of monster that doesn't care how her fans wants a story to end. XD

uzamaki9999: Then my work here is done…XD Kidding!

Tiana Misoro: You think so? I'm glad!

BN998: Because I felt like it. XD You shall see...

Ok, I know, uber sad. But… wait till you read this chapter! It's gonna be long, so grab a snack and enjoy. This is the last official Chapter, and the Epilogue comes after. So enjoy~! There's a lot to take in this chapter, and y'all may want a tissue box…just saying…

* * *

Chapter 31: Forgiveness…

When Ichigo woke up, he saw Rukia sitting next to him. "Morning." She said softly.

"Morning…" he yawned. "How long was I out?"

"Well, judging by what Renji said when he came downstairs, one whole day." She replied simply. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"A whole day? What the hell?"

"You barely had any sleep these past few days, and you're going home tomorrow." She said. He sighed and ran a hand through his dirty orange hair.

"I need a shower too…" he sighed. He got up and placed the letter and sword on the table. When he had disappeared into the bathroom, Rukia looked at the broken sword.

"I know how you feel, Ichigo…more than you know." She whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Ichigo stood in the shower, letting the hot water rush over his body. This feels good…he thought and sighed.

"**Glad you seem to be enjoying it."** Ichigo turned around to see Zantaiyo floating in midair behind him in a sitting position. **"You have needed to relax for awhile now."**

"Zantaiyo…how are you here?" he asked, unsure if he was hallucinating. Zantaiyo smiled at his confused face.

"**I am a part of you as well, Ichigo Kurosaki, or have you forgotten our little battle?"** he asked.

"No, I remember…it's just…"

"**You did not expect to see or hear from me again because your brother is dead, correct?"** Ichigo sighed and turned back around. **"I see that I am right. You and your brother are very predictable."**

"You're his zanpakuto!" Ichigo said. "You're a part of him!"

"**I am also a part of you, as I said."** He replied evenly. **"So therefore, I still exist."**

"But…you're broken. You shouldn't even be able to appear in front of me like this right now."

"**Nor ever, for that matter."** Ichigo looked at him and he shrugged. **"I was going to tell you something, but judging by your emotional state, I shall let you see for yourself."** He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked, but Zantaiyo was already fading.

"**You shall see when you get back…"** he said as he disappeared in the steam, leaving Ichigo alone and confused.

* * *

1 day later…

Ichigo stood in front of the senkaimon that would take him home. "You should relax for awhile when ya get back." Renji suggested. "You're still in crappy shape, seeing you're stubborn as hell and didn't eat much."

"Yeah, but when I _did_ eat, I made you look like a skinny monkey." Ichigo said, getting a glare from Renji.

"I thought you were gonna get sick! So don't you start making it look like you were trying to outdo me in a eating contest!" he snapped.

"Oh, you mean that no one can beat you cause you're a pig? Sorry, forgive me." Rukia laughed as the two continued arguing.

_It's nice to see him back to his usual self somewhat…_she thought. "Ichigo, what exactly are you going to do when you get back?" she asked. Ichigo stopped his fist mid air and stared at her.

"Not sure, exactly. I need to speak to Kisuke about…what I'm gonna tell Dad." He said, looking down.

"Well, don't do anything stupid, ok?" Renji said. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, I'm not an idiot, unlike some red headed pineapple here." he said. Before Renji got a chance to argue, Ichigo ran towards the senkaimon, waving good bye to his friends. They watched as he disappeared.

"Do you really think he'll be ok?" Rukia asked. Renji shrugged.

"Who knows? We can only hope, that's the way it is with him." He said.

* * *

Ichigo burst out the other side, gasping for air. "I…hate…the…Dangai!" he gasped. He looked up as Kisuke ran towards him.

"Ah, hello again Ici-" Ichigo stuck his fist out and Kisuke ran right into it.

"Do…not…hello again…me!" he said. He let out a deep breath and sighed.

"Ow….same greeting as before…" Kisuke grumbled, rubbing his face. He shook his head and waved his fan in his face. "Oh, about your brother Ichigo…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Can we discuss it later? I just got back." He said as he slid into his body. As he stood up, he wobbled slightly. "Man, maybe I should've gotten some more rest…" he sighed.

"Wow, you look bad." Kisuke said. "Have you been taking care of yourself? You know that your body sustains whatever shape your soul's in." he said. Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm staying here for awhile until I look a little better." He said. As he headed towards the ladder, Kisuke stood in front of him.

"Ah, not yet. I have a little surprise for ya. But…" he flinched as there was aloud crashing noise, followed by Jinta's yelling. "…the surprise is unusually stubborn." He turned and flapped his fan in Ichigo's face. "Kinda like you, actually." Ichigo sighed and pushed him aside and began climbing up. "Uhh…Ichigo?"

"I don't care what you want!" Jinta snapped when Ichigo got to the top. "You need to eat something or your body's gonna shut down on ya!"

"And I already told you, I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry." A quiet voice answered from the same room. Ichigo froze.

_That voice…it isn't…it can't…_ He quickly ran and pulled the door back. He saw Jinta standing in front of someone he thought he'd never see again. "N-no way…"

"Ichigo?" It was Hichigo.

* * *

Hichigo stared at his brother in shock. "Y…you…look bad…" he whispered.

"No way…you're _dead_. This is some sick joke, it has to be." Ichigo said, shaking his head. Hichigo shook his head.

"It isn't Ichigo. I'm here…" he said quietly.

"Prove it then!" Ichigo yelled. "Tell me something only we would know that I never told anyone!" Hichigo wracked his brain for a few seconds.

"When we were fighting the Hogyoku, you said 'Tell me something I don't know.' I replied 'The political aspects of _Gulliver's Travels_." He said. Ichigo stared at him, his eyes wide. "Ichigo?" He stood up, only to be knocked clean across the room from a punch to his face. He crumpled to the ground after hitting some shelves, the produce falling on top of him. "What the hell was that for?" he snapped. Ichigo held his letter up, his fists shaking.

"Your letter…" he hissed. Hichigo looked down, rubbing his sore cheek.

"I…Ichigo…I'm sorry…I…"

"Do you _enjoy_ fucking with my emotions?" Ichigo snapped angrily, causing Hichigo to flinch. "Do you _enjoy_ putting me through hell without even telling me what the fuck is going on? Well?"

"Ichigo…I couldn't…I-"

"Fuck you! I hate you for this! I hate you! You just…argh!" he screamed and ran out of the shop, slamming the door as he went.

* * *

Hichigo sat there, staring at the floor. "Whew, he didn't waste time drilling you, did he?" Jinta said, staring at the door.

"I need to go outside for a bit." Jinta turned and watched as Hichigo slowly rose, his legs shaking violently.

"Uh huh. The boss will kill me for letting you out. You can barely move as it is without shaking!" Jinta said, standing in front of the door. "Besides, I know why you're going, and he'll chuck your ass into the street!"

"I…I need to try Jinta. Please let me go…" he whispered. Jinta sighed.

"Fine, but you have an hour. And when you get back, you're eating something!" he said. Hichigo nodded and shakily made his way out of the store.

* * *

Hichigo walked around, trying to sense his brother's emotions. He knew he was angry, but in his weakened state, it was all he could pick up. _He's so pissed…_he thought. He shuddered as he remembered Ichigo's harsh words. _Does he…really hate me for this?_ He could feel his legs shaking and he fell to his knees. _Damnit…I can barely move…_ He struggled to stand back up and continued walking. _I've…got to find him before I collapse…_ He coughed loudly, feeling an ache in his chest and his vision blur for a second. _Oh goodie…I'm sick too…_ He slowly made his way around until he came to the park. He stopped halfway past the park and saw someone standing in front of a faded bench, a shock of orange hair glowing in the streetlights. _There he is…_

* * *

Ichigo had run for who knows how long, with nowhere in mind. Yet, somehow, he had ended up at the park. He stopped running halfway past the park when he noticed a faded bench close to the roadside. He walked over and stared at it. _This seems familiar…_he thought. He suddenly felt a thudding noise in his mind. "I'm not forgiving you for this." He said harshly as Hichigo walked up slowly.

"I don't expect you to…" he replied.

"Then why the hell are you here?" he snapped. Hichigo flinched at his brother's harsh tone.

"To apologize…" he said. "Ichigo…I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I didn't know that-"

"Know what?" Ichigo turned around, his eyes flashing angrily. "That you'd come back? That I wouldn't forgive you for this?" Hichigo could practically feel his brother's eyes burning into him and he stepped back, looking at the ground.

"Ichigo…I…"

"No, forget it! I don't even want to hear it from you!" he yelled. Hichigo stepped forward, but Ichigo quickly rushed up to him and punched him in the face. Hichigo fell on the ground, blood trickling from his lips. "Get the fuck away from me!" Ichigo snapped. Hichigo stood up shakily, almost unable to balance himself. He felt tired and weak, his vision blurring slightly.

"I…there were times where I could have…left you alone, but I never did…" he whispered. He flinched as Ichigo punched him in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards. He held his hands up this time and slowly pushed himself back to his feet. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Do you have any fucking idea what it felt like? Do you have any fucking idea what it felt like for me to kill my own brother?"

"Yes, I know better than anyone what it felt like!" he snapped suddenly, causing Ichigo to back up some. "I know what you feel, Aibou! Or have you completely forgotten?" He felt himself stagger a little, his yelling taking more energy out of him than he thought. But he ignored it. "Pain…anguish…confusion…you felt all of that! Before my world went dark…that's all I felt from you! I felt the same! I'm sorry, Ichigo!"

"Hi-Hichigo…" Ichigo shook his head. "Do you think it's that easy? You think I'd forgive you just like that?"

"No…I know you won't…" Ichigo stared at his brother. Hichigo looked up into Ichigo's eyes, a defeated look on his face. "You said it yourself, Aibou. You hate me, and have a right too. I put you through so much…I'm still surprised I came to this spot…where it all started."

* * *

Ichigo stared as his brother backed up, his steps uneven and shaky. "Hichigo?"

"I knew you wouldn't forgive me…but I'm sorry all the same." He continued. "I just…I waited for you to get back so I could tell you. I had no idea that I'd come back to life…and that you'd be this upset…I'm really sorry, Aibou." His vision began blurring, his legs shaking more violently. _I…can barely keep my damned eyes open…_he thought.

"Hichigo…" Ichigo wasn't sure of what to say anymore. He thought he was angry at Hichigo, but maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was angry at _himself_. "Hichigo, I-"

"I'm sorry I did that to you. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even _myself_ for doing it to you…" he continued. Ichigo stepped forward again, but Hichigo backed up again, shaking his head. "I…maybe I was better off…" He never finished his sentence. His vision tipped dangerously and he crumpled towards the ground, his head crashing against the side of the sidewalk as he fell. Ichigo ran over and rolled him over gently. Blood was already beginning to pool from his head. He looked up at Ichigo with foggy, weak eyes.

"Hichigo! Are you ok?" he asked frantically. His brother's heartbeat sounded weak and panic began to well in his chest when he didn't respond, only stared. He lifted a hand to his brother's forehead, which felt warm to the touch. _Is he sick?_ "Say something to me!"

"I-I'm sorry…and I'm tired…" he whispered quietly. Ichigo shook his head.

"Quit it…just stop…" he said, his eyes beginning to fill with tears, turning his chocolate eyes milky. "None of it maters if you…"

"If I die again?" his voice began to get softer. Ichigo picked him up with, to his surprise, relative ease. It was then that he realized what shape he was in. He was very skinny, bags under his eyes, his golden eyes dull and weak. "Would it matter? You said you hated me…and I hate myself for this…"

"Shh, shut up. I didn't mean it…" he said, trying to lower the panic in his voice. He quickly tore the sleeve from his shirt and wrapped it around the wound, blood staining his brother's snow white hair. Hichigo smiled softly.

"N…no, you hated me then…you're so damn weird…" he chuckled, then coughed loudly. He then looked past Ichigo's shoulder and sighed. "Well, isn't this a reverse of position…last time we were here…_I_ carried _you_…"

* * *

Ichigo turned and then recognized where they were. _This where…we almost froze…looking for Yuzu._ He thought. He remembered, but only barely, what his brother did then. _So why was it that I almost died, and he was ok?_ He gave me his damn coat…

"Ichigo…I really am…" Hichigo's quite, sad voice broke him from his thoughts.

"No, I'm sorry. I was being a complete dickhead there. C'mon, let's get back to Kisuke's so he can check on you." He shook his head and began running back. "Hichigo…what did it feel like…you know, to-" Hichigo gripped his shirt feebly, sighing.

"To die? I'll tell you…some other time, but not now. Besides, you're always a dickhead…" he said, causing Ichigo to laugh.

"You're no different…" He looked down to see that Hichigo had already fallen asleep in his arms. He just shook his head. "Glad you're back…Nii-Sama…"

* * *

"Ah, so you two were able to kiss and make up, eh?" Kisuke said as they both sat at the small table in the back of his shop. After he had gotten back, they took Hichigo back and healed his wound up.

"Not exactly 'kiss', but 'make up'? Yeah…I think so…" Ichigo said, staring at the door where Hichigo slept on the other end. Kisuke looked back and waved his fan in his face to hide his smile.

"Don't worry about it. It's better than it looks." He said. "Being dead for about two days takes its toll on your body, and your soul."

"What happened? When and how did he-"

"Come back to life? I'm a little uncertain myself." Kisuke admitted. "But, I believe that it has something to do with the Hogyoku." Ichigo stared at him.

"Are you insane? The Hogyoku is the reason he was killed!" he snapped. Kisuke waved his fan and pushed his hat up some.

"Ah, only a part of it, you see. There were two parts of my creation." Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"I don't get it."

"Obviously!" He elbowed Kisuke in the face and sighed. "Ow…that one really hurts, ya know."

"Quit whining and explain Mister Lowly but Handsome Shop Keeper." Ichigo grumbled. Kisuke rubbed his face and nodded.

"The Hogyoku was a being of power. Although its power mostly affected hollows, its soul itself was much like a human's soul. With one slight problem; it was easily influenced by those that controlled its powers."

"So that explains why it tried to kill us; Aizen wielded it, and he was evil, so it turned evil." Ichigo said. Kisuke nodded and held a finger up.

"Ah, yes, however, there were two of them."

"Two Hogyoku?"

"Yes. You see, when Aizen fused Hichigo with your soul, he had used some f the Hogyoku's powers. Hichigo, therefore, had some of its powers. The Hogyoku inside Hichigo was affected by both him and you, therefore was a 'good' Hogyoku." Ichigo nodded. "So, therefore, my Hogyoku was split in two, a 'good' half and an 'evil' half."

"But the evil half was more dominant." Ichigo said and Kisuke nodded.

"Sadly yes. In fact, it probably tried countless times to regain its power that was inside Hichigo. Am I correct?" Ichigo nodded, remembering the fight in the woods.

"Yeah…"

"Well, the 'good' power of the Hogyoku was activated subconsciously by you, which normally restarted your brothers' heart. But even killing him wouldn't have destroyed all of its power. So…I believe the Hogyoku resurrected your brother to get rid of the last of its powers." Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"So…"

"He was dead for about a day, maybe two. According to him, his soul had been deteriorating, wherever it was sent." Kisuke looked back at the door and sighed. "And his actions weren't making it any easier."

"His actions?" Ichigo asked.

"He was so guilt ridden that he refused to eat or sleep. He's been like that for four days." Ichigo could feel his stomach drop.

"So that's why…"

"Why he's so weak." Kisuke nodded. "But he should be fine now. I suggest you stay for awhile, until both of you regain your strength." Ichigo looked down at his hands folded in his lap.

"I wonder if he can forgive me for what I did to him when I got back…"

"Oh, I'm sure he already has. Hell, he probably thinks he deserved all of it. You two judge yourselves too harshly. None of this is either of your fault." Ichigo sighed and Kisuke smiled. "Go get some sleep." Ichigo rose and went to the room where Hichigo was. He looked down on the floor to see Hichigo curled up, shivering slightly. He smiled warmly and pulled the blanket up and crawled underneath it. Hichigo instantly latched onto him sighing in his sleep. Ichigo smiled and buried his face in his twins' hair.

"Night Nii-Sama…" he whispered as he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Chapter 31 end

Hichigo: Eh, this wasn't too bad.

Ichigo: I'll agree to that.

Me: *crying*

Hichigo: Why the hell are you crying?

Me: The story's almost over!

Ichigo: So?

Me: I'm actually gonna miss working on this, aren't you guys?

Both: Hell no!

Me: *pouts* Meanies…well. This was the last official Chapter, but there will be an epilogue, ok? So I shall see y'all in the final installment! XD


	32. Epilogue: In the end

Response to reviews!

Tiana Misoro: Yup! XD I agree with you too…*sighs*

Memories. of. Rain.: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Owie, well, I'm glad you're ok!

Miszxbrii: I know…*cries*

herRhi-Chan: I wouldn't either…XD

Well, this is it everyone…the epilogue….basically, the end of this story. I really enjoyed working on it and I'm glad y'all enjoyed reading it with me. I appreciate all the reviews you people gave me! *bows* Thanks a ton! I really am gonna miss this story, It's weird, ya know? You hate having to update a story cause your readers drive ya nuts, (you know you did. XD) and when you're done…you miss it. DX Well, here's the last installment of Unexpected Existence!

* * *

Epilogue: In the end…

1 month later…

"Ok, so what did the island of the Little Enders and Big Enders stand for?" Hichigo asked Ichigo as the family walked up the hill towards the cemetery. They had a big British Literature test coming up, and Hichigo paid the most attention in the class.

"The stupidity of political parties?" Ichigo asked. Hichigo nodded and he sighed. Hichigo was really putting him to the grind on this story. "I swear, you love this story a lot."

"Gulliver's Travels is really well made!" Hichigo said. Ichigo chuckled.

"Maybe you should marry it." Hichigo glared at him.

"My son, marrying a book? What has this world-" Isshin popped up from over his shoulder, but both of them kicked their dad and sent him spiraling down the hill.

"Ah…peace and quiet…" Ichigo sighed.

"I'll agree to that…" Hichigo said, closing his eyes and tilting his head upwards.

* * *

Ichigo watched as everyone took turns praying at their mother's grave. He went first, as usual, and Hichigo would end up going last. He looked at all of them and sighed. It had been only 1 month ago when they had fought, and now…it seemed like years ago. They had gotten home about a week after they had arrived at Kisuke's and they both had still been in crappy shape. Hichigo had been sick, and they both were skinny.

"Hey, where'd Hichigo go? It's his turn!" Yuzu said. Ichigo looked around and finally noticed his brother's absence. He closed his eyes to sense his brother's heart.

_He's somewhere in the woods…_he thought. "I'll go find him!" he called, running off towards the woods.

* * *

Hichigo sat on a hill overlooking Karakura Town. _It's better when the sun's setting…_he thought. But still, it's a refreshing spot…

"Hey, why'd ya run off on everyone?" He sighed as Ichigo walked up from behind him.

"To see how well you can find me." Hichigo replied sarcastically. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat down next to him.

"What the hell ever." Ichigo grumbled, receiving a small smile from his twin. The sat in silence for awhile, staring at the town below. Hichigo closed his golden and black eyes and sighed.

"A while ago, you asked me what it felt like…" Ichigo turned to face his brother. "…what it felt like to die."

"You really don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Ichigo said quickly, shaking his head. "I was…still slightly insensitive back then. So you don't-"

"No, I was going to tell you anyways." Hichigo said. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I don't exactly remember what it felt like to die, but I remember what happened _after_ I died…"

* * *

1 month ago…

Darkness…he was floating in it, surrounded by its endlessness. The very shadows itself seemed to slowly strip him away, eating his soul. And with every part gone, a part of _him_, who he was, was also stripped away. By now, he could barely remember what his own voice sounded like, even his name was gone. _Who…who am I?_ he wondered.

"My, I must hurry! Your soul's corrosion is quicker than I thought!" He tried to lift his head to see who it was, but his entire body felt heavy like lead, even his eyes. "Can you hear me still, Hichigo Kurosaki?"

"Wh…who are you?" he whispered, surprised by the sound of his own voice. "Where…where am I?"

"You are on a distant plane far away from the Dangai, a place that slowly devours and corrodes souls, turning them into pure reishi." The voice said. It sounded odd, like it couldn't decide whether it was male or female. "As for who I am, I am a part of the Hogyoku."

"Th…the Hogyoku?" The word sounded familiar to him, and it brought feelings of anger and hate with it, but he couldn't remember beyond that.

"Yes. Sadly, you're sacrifice was in vain, for my powers still exist, Hichigo Kurosaki." It said sadly.

"Sacrifice?" he wondered out loud. The Hogyoku sighed.

"You have already forgotten that much? Your sacrifice to keep everyone safe! Your friends…family…especially your twin brother, Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Ichigo…_he thought. _My…brother? _The word brought many things back suddenly. He suddenly regained the feeling in his arms, holding his head as all of his memories came careening back into his mind. He gasped when it was over, snapping his eyes open. The darkness was gone now. Instead, he was surrounded with a warm light. He looked up to see a pale figure standing in front of him, with long, white hair and kind, pale purple eyes. "You're…"

"I guess you could say I am a part of the Hogyoku. The 'good half', as it were."

"What do you mean by my sacrifice being in vain?" he asked, almost frantic. He remembered his brother striking his heart with his blade, then darkness. "Tell me!"

"My powers still exist, Hichigo Kurosaki. You cannot vanquish power, however, you can use it all up." It explained in its odd voice. He looked at his hands. Suddenly, he light began fading.

"What's going on?" he gasped.

"My powers are almost gone! Hichigo Kurosaki, I will resurrect you one last time!" it said, sounding urgent. Hichigo stared at it.

"Resurrect me? But if you do that, the Hogyoku will-"

"No, Hichigo Kurosaki. With the last remnants of my powers, I can bring you back. Then, and only then, will the threat of my more dominant half be eliminated." It explained quickly. "But to escape this place, your soul must stay intact."

"But if your light fades, the darkness will-"

"Start tearing you up again, I know. But…I have an idea." Hichigo looked around frantically as its light grew paler.

"I'm all ears for it!" he said quickly.

"You're happiest memory…replay it, over and over in your mind. Hold onto it, like it's your lifeline. I shall lead you out of here, but you _must_ hold onto that memory, understood?" it asked. "If you lose it, you'll be lost again, and I may not be able to find you again." Hichigo nodded. It waited a minute before asking "Do you have it?"

"Yeah…" he said, keeping his eyes closed in order to concentrate. The Hogyoku slid a hand into Hichigo's. It felt warm to him.

"Let us go then." It said. "Hichigo Kurosaki, no matter what happens, I am sorry…"

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything…but mostly, from taking you from your brother." Hichigo sighed.

"I can only imagine how pissed he is…" he said. "But…I accept your apology. Technically, it was your 'dominant half' that did this anyways." The Hogyoku nodded.

"Thank you…" it whispered.

"No, thank _you_."

* * *

Present…

Ichigo stared at his brother. "So that's how…"

"How I came back." Hichigo nodded. "Kisuke said that the place I was in does exist, but very little is known about it, simply because you're erased when you go there." He explained. He smiled at his brother's worried face. "I got lucky."

"Are you sure that nothing got...you know, lost?" he asked. Hichigo laughed.

"Does this have to do with my loss of powers?" he asked. "Don't worry bout that one. Kisuke said I should be able to use them again in another month."

"No! I didn't mean that! I meant-"

"I know what ya meant, Ichigo. Calm down." He sighed and stared at the sun. It was setting now. "Wow, time flew eh?"

"Answer my question already." Ichigo huffed.

"No, I'm all here, ok?" he said. Ichigo nodded. That was when another thought hit him.

"What was your happiest memory?" he asked. Hichigo's eyes widened a little.

"Why would you want to know that sappy stuff?" he asked. Ichigo chuckled.

"Call it curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Hichigo said.

"But no one said it killed the Soul Reaper." Ichigo countered. Hichigo sighed and ran a pale hand through his hair.

"I ain't telling ya." He said. He quickly got up and started running.

"Hey, get back here!" Ichigo scrambled to get up and followed him.

* * *

Hichigo stood in front of his mother's grave, eyes closed. _Hey mom…I know, it's been awhile since ya heard from me, huh?_ He thought. _So much has happened since…well, a few months ago._ _I wanted to stop when I last came here, but I was going through so much…I'm sorry I missed ya. _

"C'mon Hichigo! We need to go!" Ichigo called. Hichigo rolled his eyes.

_Sorry, but Ichigo's being impatient again…I'll drop by again, I promise._ Hichigo finished and walked back to join everyone. As they walked down the hill, their dad and sisters ahead of them, he let out a sigh. "Fine, I guess I can tell ya, but it's sappy."

"Do I look like I care?" Ichigo asked, his eyes locking with his brother's.

"No, it's literally sappy as well. It was when we all got together and made breakfast with Rukia and Renji." Ichigo laughed at the memory, but then a confused look settled on his face.

"Why that one?" he asked.

"Back then, I really didn't know what I was to people. To most of the Soul Society, I was just another hollow. But…something had still been missing. I was going through so much…I wasn't sure what to do."

"Hichigo…"

"But…when we were all laughing and having fun, realized that I actually had friends, something I had lost when I was…you know, a hollow. It was the first time I actually realized what I was missing. What and who I was…I figured it out then." He turned and smiled at his twin. "Hichigo Kurosaki; friend and twin brother of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hichigo, I told you that the entire time!" Ichigo said.

"I know you told me, but I didn't really _accept_ it until then. If that makes any sense." He said. Ichigo just stared at him.

"Hichigo…you…" Suddenly, Hichigo slugged him one gently on the shoulder. But it was enough to send him falling backwards. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Ya got caught off guard there Aibou!" he teased. He ran down the hill, laughing the entire time.

"I'm gonna kill you for that!" Ichigo screamed after him. As they chased each other back home, their family laughing at them, only one thought passed through Ichigo's head.

_It's nice to have you back Hichigo…you're back where you belong; in the family…_

* * *

Fin

Me: It's over~!

Ichigo: Finally!

Hichigo: I thought it'd never end!

Me: Me either…*tears*

Both: *hugs me*

Me: O.O

Both: You did good, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo.

Me: *blushes* Aww, c'mon guys… let's send everyone off.

Ichigo: Right then.

All three of us: Thanks for reading Unexpected Existence! Don't forget your final reviews! Well, until the next fic, farewell!


End file.
